My Love, My Kiss, My Heart
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Kisah cinta dua anak manusia bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. KYUMIN FF! YAOI! PedoKyu! KidMin! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! JOYers rapatkan barisan! RCL Please \(*o* )/
1. Chapter 1

**FF KYUMIN || MY LOVE, MY KISS, MY HEART || YAOI**

**My Love, My Kiss, My Heart**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyumin Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

**enJOY~**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Ukh! Kyunnie lama cekali cih, Ming kan mau pulang~" gerutuan yang terdengar lucu itu berasal dari sosok kecil yang tengah berdiri di sebelah sebuah ayunan yang ada di tempatnya bersekolah.

"Minnie pulang cama Hyuk caja yuk!" ajak temannya.

Lee Sungmin nama bocah kecil yang di panggil Minnie itu.

"Ani Hyuk, Minnie mau tunggu Kyunnie caja," ucap Sungmin semakin kekeuh dengan kemauannya.

"Yacudah Hyuk pulang duluan caja ne? Appa cudah menunggu dicana," ucap teman Sungmin yang bernama Eunhyuk itu sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang SM KINDERGARTEN.

"Ne, campe ketemu becok Hyuk," ucap Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum 5 jari ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Dadah~" Eunhyuk memblas lambaian tangan Sungmin sambil berlari kecil ke arah gerbang sekolahnya.

"NYUUUUKKK! Tunggu Hae, Nyuuukkk!" teriak seorang namja kecil yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. Namun bukannya berhenti, Eunhyuk justru menambah kecepatan berlarinya saat mendengar suara Donghae kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil Appanya.

"Hyuk itu kenapa tidak cuka sama Hae ya?" tanya Sungmin sendiri sambil menatap teman sebayanya yang selalu ribut karna Donghae yang selalu ngotot dan berusaha mendekati Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk selalu menghindar ketika di dekati Donghae.

"Kacian Hae.." Sungmin kembali berucap saat melihat mobil yang membawa Eunhyuk itu pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sambil menatap sendu ke arah Sedan hitam yang semakin menjauh saja dari pandangannya.

Perlahan kaki kecil Sungmin melangkah mendekati Donghae yang nasibnya sungguh malang, memeluk tiang yang ada di dekat gerbang sambil menangis memanggil Eunhyuk.

"_Uljima_, Hae cengeng banget cih!" ucap Sungmin to the point.

Donghae menoleh dan mendapati sesosok bocah yang kelewat manis tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Min, Nyuk nakal lagi," adu Donghae.

"Ne, bial becok Ming yang malahin Hyuk. Hae jangan nangic lagi ne?"

Donghae mengangguk lalu melepas pelukannya pada tiang tak bersalah itu.

"_Gomawo_, Minnie memang teman yang baik," ujar Donghae yang sudah sembuh dari acara mari menangis gara-gara Eunhyuk.

Dua bocah berusia belum genap 6 tahun yang entah bagaimana ceritanya belum lepas dari nada cadelnya itu kini duduk berdua sedikit bercerita atau mengobrol tentang Eunhyuk sambil menunggu jemputan masing-masing.

"Min, Nyuk napa cuka nakal yah cama Hae?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Molla_ Hae.."

"Ish! Nyuk itu napa cih?"

Sungmin kembali menggeleng dengan imutnya.

"Ming gak tau Hae.."

Donghae mengangguk, dua bocah dengan wajah tampan dan imut itu terus bercerita tak menyadari tatapan tajam sosok yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari dalam Lamborgini Black Metal yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat dua bocah itu mengobrol.

"Kyunnie!" Sungmin berseru senang saat sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi sudah muncul.

"Hae, Ming pulang dulu _ne? Bye~_" pamit Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae.

Sugmin berlarikecil menghampiri Kyunnienya yang tengah tersenyum untuk menyambut Sungmin.

BUK !

Sungmin menghamur ke tubuh pucat yang sudah menunggunya itu.

"Kenapa lama cekali cih!" protes Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"_Mianhae_ Ming, tadi masih ada keperluan dengan _Seonsaengnim,_" ucap sosok yang kini berdiri dari posisi berlututnya itu seolah memberi alasan untuk protes yang yang dilakukan Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat mengangguk lalu menatap Kyunnienya.

"_Ja,_ kita pulang," ajak sosok itu lalu menuntun Sungmin untuk memasuki mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Sungmin tak bicara sedikitpun karna sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya juga diam saja sejak tadi.

"Kyunnie~ _waeyo?_" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun, orang yang di panggil Kyunnie itu hanya melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu menepikan mobilnya di dekat sebuah taman.

Sungmin menatap penuh tanya ke arah Kyuhyun., sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan tatapan polos yang tengah kebingungan itu hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"Aku marah padamu _chagi,_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan wjah kesalnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mmiringkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah Kyunnienya.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat lalu bergerak melepas seatbeltnya berikut seatbelt Sungmin setelahya. Sungmin yang benar-benar tak mengerti hanya bisa mengerjab imut sesekali.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin ke pangkuannya, namja tinggi berusia 18 tahun itu langsung memeluk erat Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya kenapa aku marah? Tentu saja karnamu _chagi,_" ucap Kyuhyun lalu memandang Sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah yang di buat sesebal mungkin.

"Memang Ming ngapain Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Aish _chagiya!_ Aku tak suka kau dekat dengan _namja_ lain, sebagai _namjachingumu_ aku tak suka kekasihku dekat dengan_ namja_ lain. _Arraseo?_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik gemas hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin terkikik kecil kemudian mengangguk.

"_Ne_ Kyunnie, Minnie janji tidak dekat-dekat dengan ciapapun."

Kyuhyun semakin memeluk gemas Sungmin setelah mendengar jawaban patuh dari kekasihnya itu.

"_Saranghae my little sweetheart,_" bisik Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipi gembul Sungmin.

"Kyunnie bicala apa? Ming gak ngelti."

Ganti Kyuhyun yang terkikik.

"Aku mencintaimu kekasih kecilku.."

Sungmin yang tak mengerti hanya mengangguk senang, walaupun terkadang tak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, Sungmin selalu senang asal bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, selalu membuatya senang dan hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin selalu ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja tampan berusia 18 tahun yang saat ini duduk di bangku Senior High School tingkat akhir itu memang memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Sungmin. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun begitu menggilai pesona bocah polos yang sangat _aegyo_ itu.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti harus di sebut apakah dirinya itu, dia yang berusia 18 tahun justru memcintai bocah berusia 6 tahun. Dan poin lainnya bocah yang di cintainya adalah seorang namja.

Dua poin negatif yang yang otomatis Kyuhyun peroleh, di gay dan juga pedofilia.

GREAT!

Cinta memang buta dan itu yang tengah dialami Kyuhyun.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Kyunnie, kenapa Minnie gak boleh panggil Kyunnie, _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah lama ingin menanyakan itu mengingat Donghae dan Eunhyuk selalu saja bertanya kenapa Sungmin tak memanggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan "_hyung_".

"_Chagi_, kau kan kekasihku jadi tak perlu memanggilku _hyung_," Sungmin mengangguk sebentar lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan foxy eyesnya.

"Kalo Hyuk cama Hae tanya, Ming jawab apa?"

"Bilang saja aku tak membolehkanmu," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin

Sungmin melihat sekitar taman lalu-

"Ice cleam!" –seru Sungmin girang sambil menunjuk sebuah box yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobil Kyuhyun.

"_Ja_, kita beli ice cream~" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menundudukkan Sungmin kembali ke jok mobilnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu keluar dari kursi kemudi lalu beralih ke pintu seberang.

CKLEK!

"Mau gendong atau jalan sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung megerucutkabn bibirnya.

"Tentu caja gendong, Ming kan capek nunggu Kyunnie dali tadi."

Sungmin kecil yang menggerutu seperti itu makin membuat Kyuhyun gemas saja.

"Arraseo. Sudah jangan meggerutu seperti itu nanti ku cium."

"_Ish_! Kyunnie cuka cekali cih _poppo_ Ming," protes Sungmin sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun

"Biar saja, kau kan kekasihku," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke gendongannya kemudian berjalan ke arah box ice cream yang di tunjuk Sungmin tadi.

Hampir semua _yeoja_ yang tengah berada di taman menatap penuh harap ke arah Kyuhyun. Hei! Kyuhyun itu tampan, jadi wajar saja _yeoja-yeoja_ itu berharap Kyuhyun mau sedikit melirik ke arah mereka. Namun nihil, namja berhidung mancung itu seolah tak memiliki dunia selain bocah yang sejak tadi berceloteh di gendongannya.

Oke! Mungkin orang-orang itu berpikir Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi adik yang tengah di gendongnya itu, sampai tak menggubris sedikitpun tatapan terpesona dari _yeoja-yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun begitu sempurna untuk menjadi kakak namja imut di gendongnnya itu.

Huh, siapa yang menyangka kalau dua namja yang terpaut usia yang cukup jauh itu ternyata adalah pasangan kekasih.

"Mau yang rasa apa, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tobeli"

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham lalu mulai menyebutkan rasa yang di inginkan Ming-nya pada si penjual ice cream.

Sungmin yang tengah bergelayut di leher Kyuhyun hanya biasa menatap bingung ke arah _noona-noona_ yang tengah menatap ke arahnya dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggu ice cream pesanannya.

"Kyunnie~"

"Hm? Mau rasa yang lain?"

"_Aniya._"

"_Keundae?_"

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_ Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"_Noona-noona_ itu liat kecini teluc, Ming kan takut."

Kyuhyun menoleh kesekitarnya lalu memicingkan matanya saat mendapati beberapa _yeoja_ melambai genit kearahnya bahkan tersenyum-senyum genit dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Cih kenapa dengan mereka?" Kyuhyun berdecih pelan lalu membuang muka dengan sombongnya membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ genit yang menggodanya tadi langsung mendelik kaget.

"Sudah biar saja, mereka iri karna kau yang imut medapatkan namjachingu yang setampan aku," ucap Kyuhyun membuat si penjual ice cream itu menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah membujuk Sungmin agar tak menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa di perhatikan langsung menatap si penjual dengan evil eyesnya seolah berkata 'Apa yang kau lihat!', hal itu sontak membuat si penjual gelagapan dan kembali pada kegiatannya walaupun jujur pikirannya masih di penuhi tanda tanya.

Hei! Dia mendengar jelas apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi.

"Silahkan Tuan.."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu menyerahaknnya pada si penjual.

"_Chagi, ne isseoyo,_" ucap Kyuhyun menyodorkan ice cream milik Sungmin namun Sungmi yang sejak tadi bergelayut manja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun enggan menerimanya.

"Ming,"

"_Chileo_ Kyunnie~"

"Chagi, aku tak bisa membawa dua ice cream sambil menggendongmu."

"Yacudah, Ming gak mau makan ice cleam nya."

"Yah~ _wae?_"

Sungin makin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil makin dalam menyembunyika wajahnya.

"_Noona-noona_ itu melotot cama Ming~" bisik Sungmin setengah mengadu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, kenapa yeoja-yeoja itu sekarang mengganggu Sungmin.

Dengan memasang wajah garangnya, Kyuhyun menatap berang yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Apa sih yang kalian lihat? Mau ku congkel mata kalian hah?" serempak_ yeoja-yeoja_ remaja yang mengganggu Sungmin itu mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mendengar umpatan bernada mengancam yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

"Dasar!" gerutu Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan box ice cream itu sambil berusaha membawa dua ice cream dengan menggendong Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sementara itu,

Di sebuah sekolah elite yang dikenal berisi murid-murid dari kalangan kaya dan pintar, sebut saja BLUE SHAPPIRE HIGH SCHOOL terlihat seorang yeoja kurus berambut panjang nan bergelombang tengah berjalan santai menuju kantin khusus siswa namja.

_Yeoja_ bernama Yoona itu terlihat melongok kesana kemari mencari sosok yang selalu di incarnya selama , sosok yang di carinya tak terlihat menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Selalu anak itu, mau apa sih dia selalu kesini?"

"Iya, dia itu bodoh atau apa ya? Masak tidak mengerti kalau area ini khusus siswa_ namja._"

_Yeoja_ yang menjadi perbincangan bukannya tak mendengar itu, dia mendengar hanya saja berusaha mengabaikan bisik-bisik ala namja tak suka yeoja agresif. Toh, yang di carinya buka namja-namja itu. Dia mencari pangerannya.

Saat sepasang matanya menangkap siluet sosok yang -mungkin- dicarinya, _yeoja_ itu mempercepat langkahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Oppa~_"

Dua sosok yang merasa kenal dengan sura itu langsung menoleh lalu melotot kaget sambil buru-buru menelan makanan di mulut mereka.

"Duh! Dia lagi," gerutu salah seorang dari dua namja yang bernama Ryeowook.

Lagi-lagi Yoona mendengar itu, tapi memang dasar keras kepala, _yeoja_ itu tetap menebar senyumnya sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong di depan dua namja itu.

"Hai _oppa~_"

Namja bermata sipit yang duduk bersama Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap datar _yeoja_ yang bisa di bilang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya berusaha biasa saja. Walau sebenarnya dia tengah mengumpat-ngumpat kesal dalam hatinya.

"Eum~"

Yesung dan Ryeowook memicingkan matanya melihat tingkah sok imut Yoona yang tengah memilin-milin jari tangannya sambil memasang wajah malu-malu.

'Ada apa dengan _yeoja_ ini?' batin Ryeowook setangah sangsi lalu meyeruput _orange juice_ nya.

"Apa~ Kyuhyun_ oppa_ ada?"

Ryeowook dan Yesung mencebikkan bibirnya di waktu bersamaan sambil mengucap kata "_Always_" dalam hatinya.

YEAH!

Yeoja satu itu memang mencari pangeran berkuda putihnya a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan sahabat Yesung dan Ryeowook. Terkadang Yesung maupun Ryeowook mengutuk tindakan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengilang sesuka hati membuat dia dan Ryeowook lah yang menjadi korban introgasi Yoona.

"_Nan molla,_" jawab Yesung singkat padat dan jelas.

Yoona mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban cuek Yesung.

"Kenapa bisa tidak tau? _Oppa_ kan teman sekelasnya," protes Yoona yang tak puas dengan jawaban Yesung.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tak tau," masih dengan nada dan ekspresi datar Yesung membalas Yoona. Dia cukup mengerti watak keras kepala dan pantang menyerah ala _yeoja_ yang selalu mengejar Kyuhyun ini.

"Tadi _Seonsaengnim_ mengadakan _pretest_ Matematika dadakan di kelas, kau tentu tau bagaimana jeniusnya Kyuhyun-mu itu, dia selesi dan di perbolehkan keluar kelas sebelum waktunya. Setelah itu aku tak tau dia kemana, dia tak kembali ke kelas sampai jam istirahat."

Yoona memasang wajah terkejutnya setelah mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

"Jadi, sampai sekarang Kyuhyun_ oppa_ belum kembali dan _oppadeul_ tak tau dia kemana?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan jangan bertanya bagaimana bisa kami tak tahu kemana Kyuhyun pergi, kami bukan pengawalnya."

Yoona lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Yesung. Walaupun Yesung mengucapkannya dengan tenang, namun nada sengit terdengar cukup jelas dari ucapan Yesung tadi.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan bertanya itu. Tapi bisakah_ oppadeul_ memberitahuku jika Kyuhyun _oppa_ datang. Aku kembali lagi nanti pulang sekolah."

"Ya, akan kuberitahu nanti."

Ryeowook yang awalnya ingin memprotes persetujuan Yesung atas permintaan Yoona hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah setelah mendengar isyarat dari Yesung.

Yoona tersenyum senang lalu berdiri dari duduknya, sedikit serapikan rok nya yang kusut lalu kembali menatap Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu _oppa_. Sampai ketemu nanti," kata Yoona saat hendak beranjak meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Eh, satu lagi!"

'OH GOD!' sebut Yesung dalam hatinya saat Yoona kembali menatap dia dan Ryeowook dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"Ya?" tanggap Ryeowook yang kali ini terlihat tak sabar dengan keberadaan Yoona.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Kyuhyun _oppa_, katakan kalau aku mencarinya."

"Akan-Ku-Sampaikan!" kata Ryeowook berusaha tersenyum sambil menekankan setiap kata yang di ucapkannya.

Yoona kembali tersenyum puas -mungkin-, lalu benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Ryeowook dan Yesung yang terlihat menatap sinis punggung _yeoja_ itu.

"Ish! Kenapa tadi _hyung_ setuju memberitahu Yoona saat Kyuhyun datang, memangnya _hyung_ yakin Kyuhyun mau datang? Kalau tidak, ujung-ujungnya pulang sekolah nanti dia menemui kita lagi."

Yesung terdiam mendengar protesan Ryeowook. Ya, sedikit banyak dia memang seolah memancing Yoona untuk kembali mengganggunya dan Ryeowook.

"Kita bisa keluar sebelum bel pulang berbunyi," usul Yesung yang langsung tak di setujui Ryeowook.

"_Shireo_. Aku sering sekali kehilangan materi pelajaran jam pelajaran terakhir hanya gara-gara menghindari Yoona," Yesung meringis pelan membenarkan penuturan Ryeowook.

"_Geurae,_ nanti kita cari cara lain. _Eotte?_"

Ryeowook tak menjawab apapun,_ namja_ manis bertubuh kecil dan kurus itu masih saja merutuki tindakan Yesung tadi. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa melirik-lirik khawatir ke arah Ryeowook. Khawatir _namja_ manis itu marah padanya.

"Pokoknya kalau nanti dia medatangi kita lagi,_ hyung_ saja yang mengurusnya. Aku bisa pulang naik bus."

Yesung hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Nanti aku akan minta tolong pada 2 orang itu," kata Yesung membuat Ryeowook sedikit melirik Yesung lalu mengangguk.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"_Chagi,_ kita sudah di mobil. Ayolah berhenti bersembunyi," bujuk Kyuhyun.

Ini hampir setengh jam dari kejadian di taman tadi, namun Sungmin masih enggan lepas dari pangkuan Kyuhyun yang mulai duduk di bangku kemudi. Wajahnyapun masih setia dibenamkan di leher Kyuhyun membuat namja 18 tahun itu sedikit mengernyit geli saat bulu mata lentik Sungmin bergerak-gerak di sekitar lehernya.

"Hei, ice creammu mulai mencair nanti rasanya tidak enak, ayolah _chagi~_" dengan nada setengah merengek Kyuhyun kembali membujuk Sungmin, dan sepertinya kali ini cukup ampuh.

Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekitarnya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

"_Noona-noona_ yang tadi pelototin Ming, Ming kan takut~" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar pengaduan kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin memang kerap kali mendapat perlakuan kurang menyenangkan dari _yeoja-yeoja_ yang tertarik pada Kyuhyun karna Kyuhyun selalu lebih menanggapi dan merasa dunianya ada pada bocah kecil itu dibanding _yeoja-yeoja_ sexy yang menggodanya.

"Sudah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Sekarang makan ice creammu," ucap Kyuhyun lalu meraih salah satu cup ice cream yang di letakkanya di dashboard, namja tampan itu bermaksud menyuapkan ice cream di tangannya ke mulut Sungmin.

"Ish! Kyunnie tulunin Ming. Ming kan cudah becal, cini Ming makan cendili!" protes kekasih kecil Kyuhyun sambil mepoutkan bibir imutnya.

"_Aigo.. Aigo.. Nae_ Ming sudah besar eoh? _Geurae, nan arraseo,_" sambil mengangguk-angguk setengah mencibir Kyuhyun memindah Sungmin dari pangkuannya ke jok di sebelahnya.

Bocah kecil yang mengaku sudah besar itu kini tengah menikmati dunia ice creamnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap tingkah malaikat kecil yang selalu mewarnai harinya itu.

"Mau pulang sekarang, hm? "

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil terus memakan ice creamnya.

"Jangan belepotan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelap sudut bibir Sungmin yang belepotan ice cream.

"_Allaseo_ Kyunnie," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis menampakkan dua gigi kelincinya. Bocah imut ini memnag penurut.

"_Ja_, kita pulang," sambil memasang seatbelt untuknya dan seatbelt untuk Sungmin Kyuhyun menyetujui keinginan Sungmin untuk pulang.

Kyuhyun mulai menytater mobilnya, tak lama mobil mewah itu melaju pelan meninggalkan area taman menuju tuhjuan akhir –rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-.

Cinta mereka memang cukup sulit tapi berterimakasihlah pada rumah mereka yang letaknya bersebelahan. YEAH! Mereka tetangga.

"Sudah sampai~" ucap Kyuhyun yang telah menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bernuansa padu klasik dan modern.

Sungmin melirik gerbang rumahnya, dan sedikit merengut tak suka. Ngobrol sepanjamg perjalanan tadi membuatnya masih ingin bersama Kyunnienya. Tapi apa boleh buat, bagaimanapun, ini jam pulangnya walaupun bisa di katkan Sungmin telat hampir satu jam dari jam pulang normalnya.

"Nanti malam Kyunnie ke kamal Ming lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja _chagi,_"

Kebiasaan Kyuhyun saat alam hari, lebih tepatnya sebelum Sungmin tidur adalah melompat dari balkon kamarnya ke balkon kamar Sungmin yang tepat berada di sebelah balkon kamarnya. Masih ingatkan kalau mereka bertetangga, sedikit mengherankan namun tidak aneh jika perumahan elite disana letaknya lumayan berdempetan.

"Yacudah, Ming tulun dulu. Dadah~" pamit Sungmin sambil melambikan tangannya dan mulai beranjak.

"Tunggu!" seru Kyuhyun langsung membuat Sungmin yang hendah membuka pintu mobil menoleh seketika.

"_Wae?_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat raut bingung yang makin membuat Sungmin terlihat menggemaskan lalu mencium pipi chubby kekasih imutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Cama."

Kyuhyun tergelak, kekasihnya tentu belum mengerti maksud ucaan Kyuhyun, karna itu Sungmin hanya menjawab "sama" ketika Kyuhyun melontarkan kalimat cintanya.

"Yasudah, masuklah. Kalau_ eomma_mu bertanya kenapa kau pulang telat, katakan saja kalau aku masih mengajakmu ke taman._ Arraseo, chagi?_"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun setelah kembali melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, dia tak pernah bermaksud menutupi hunungannya dengan Sungmin dari siapapun. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun khawatir orang tua Sungmin akan menjauhakan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun setelah tau bahwa Kyuhyunyang selama ini di anggap sebagai kaka yang baik untuk Sungmin justru menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan sosok yang justru cocok menjadi adiknya.

Terkadang Kyuhyun berpikir, kenapa Tuhan harus membiarkan rasa itu tetap berada di hatinya jika itu memang terlarang, apa Tuhan membiarkan semua terjadi saat ini untuk menghukum Kyuhyun di kemuduian hari? Entahlah, Kyuhyun terlalu lelah memikirkan semua itu. Baginya, asal Sungmin tetap berada di sisinya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun masih menatap pintu gerbang rumah Sungmin yang telah menelan masuk tubuh kecil Sungmin. Helaan napas pelan terdengar seiring cengkramannya pada stir mobilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah~"

TBC

Chapter 2 udah siap, tinggal tunggu responnya.

Keep or Delete chingudeul?

RCL Please~

Gomawo udah baca. **\(*o*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love, My Kiss, My Heart**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyumin Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Pedo Kyu! Kid Min! Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 2**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kyu, bisa bantu _eomma?_"

_Namja_ muda yang tengah bermain _game online_ di benda_ portable_ 14 inchinya itu menoleh saat mendengar suara _eomma_nya.

"Membantu apa _eomma?_" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik nampan yang ada di tangan_ eomma_nya.

'Pasti mengantar kue' sungutnya dalam hati.

"_Eomma_ membuat banyak pancake, bisa tolong antarkan ini untuk tetangga kita?"

"_Shireo!_" tolak Kyuhyun langsung sambil menolehkan kepalanya kembali menatap laptopnya membuat_ eomma_nya menghela napas sejenak.

"Kyu, ini sudah hampir setahun kita bertetangga dengan mereka tetapi kau tak pernah mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka. Bahkan kau tak ikut mengunjungi mereka saat kita pertama pindah."

"_Eomma_, untuk apa sih? Aku justru bersyukur mereka tak mengenalku." Kyuhyun masih saja berperang dengan egonya, namja 17 tahun itu memang sulit beradaptasi –ah lebih tepatnya malas beradaptasi .

"Ayolah Kyu~ Satu kali ini saja. _Eomma _harus mengantar makan siang untuk _appamu._"

Mendengar permohonan sang _eomma_ yang terdengar sangat memelas, Kyuhyunpun mulai luluh.

Setelah meng-_close_ beberapa program yang dia buka, namja berkulit pucat itu segera men-_shut down_ laptopnya dan berjalan setengah malas ke arah _eomma_nya yang tengah tersenyum manis di depan pintu kamarnya.

'Malas sekali.' keluh Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Putra _eomma_ memang yang terbaik. _Igeo~_" setelah sedikit memuji,_ eomma_ Kyuhyun langsung menyerahkan nampan itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Ingat!"

"_Mwo?_"

"Pasang senyum terbaikmu, jangan cemberut seperti ini, _arraseo?_"

Kyuhyun berdecak.

"_Arra,_" ucapnya singkat lalu berjalan kelur rumahnya._ Namja_ jangkung itu bersungut-sungut atas perintah _eomma_nya.

"Menyebalkan sekali," gerutunya saat pintu utama rumah tetangganya tertangkap oleh visualnya.

TING TONG!

"Bagaiman acaranya tersenyum?" tanya Kyuhyun sendiri setelah menekan bel rumah tetangganya.

TING TONG!

"Ck! Kenapa buka pintu saja lama sekali?"

Kyuhyun hendak menekan bel itu sekali lagi, namun suara derap langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

CKLEK!

Saat pintu terbuka, tampak seorang _maid_ menyapanya dengan senyum hangat. Semua _maid_ memang harus begitu kan ?

"_Annyeong.._" sapa Kyuhyun berusaha menarik dua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tulus walau sebenarnya tak terlihat unsur tulusnya sedikitpun.

"_Ne_ Tuan, _annyeong._ Mencari siapa?"

"Oh, aku tetangga sebelah. _Eomma _banyak membuat pancake, jadi aku disuruh mengantarnya kemari," ucap Kyuhyun berbicara dengan santainya, bahkan dia terlihat mengabaikan tatapan penuh penuh arti dari _maid_ itu. Sekali lagi saya katakan. Kyuhyun itu tampan.

'Ada pa dengan orang ini?' batin Kyuhyun semakin gusar, apalagi _maid_ di hadapannya ini hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. Apa _maid babo_ ini tak mau menerima pemberian Kyuhyun? ~Ah~ ralat, maksudnya pemberian _eomma_ Kyuhyun. Huh, tidak sopan sekali.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara tegas seorang _yeoja_ dari dalam rumah itu yang sontak membuat maid itu tersadar dari lamunannya mengagumi ketampanan _uri_ Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _jeosonghamnida_ Nyonya," ucap _maid_ genit itu sambil membungkuk bersalah.

"_Annyeong ajjuma~_" sapa Kyuhyun berusaha ramah terhadap tetangganya.

"_Annyeong, nuguya?_"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, _eomma_ membuat banyak pancake jadi _eomma_ menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya kemari," ujar Kyuhyun mengulangi penjelasannya. Kalau saja _maid babo_ itu segera mengmbil nampannya tadi, mungkin Kyuhyun tak perlu mengulang penjelasannya.

"Oh, kau putra Teukie ya?" tanya wanita cantik itu sambil memasang wajah dan senyum terkejut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ambil nampannya!" kata Nyonya itu sedikit membentak _maid_ genit yang masih saja berusaha melirik Kyuhyun.

"Ah, masuklah dulu. Jarang-jarang kau berkunjung kemari," ucap wanita bernama Heechul itu sambil tertawa renyah.

Sebenarnya sih, Kyuhyun ingin cepat kabur dari situasi ini dan kembali menemui laptopnya. Hanya saja, ucapan Heechul tadi seolah memaksanya untuk singgah sebentar. Toh, tak ada salahnya.

"_Ne ajjuma, gomawo,_" kata Kyuhyun setuju lalu mengikuti Heechul yang berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ruang tamu.

"Duduklah Kyu,_ ajjuma_ panggilkan Yoona dan Minnie agar berkenalan denganmu."

'Minnie? Lucu sekali. Kakkakkkkakk'

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil terkikik dalam hati menertawakan nama yang di sebut Heechul terakhir tadi

Sejak Heechul berlalu Kyuhyun hanya duduk menyandarkan puggungnya ke sofa sambil menghembuskan napas bosan. Mata obsidian itu menelusuri rumah luas bercat cream dengan pernak-pernik antik itu. Tak lama pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah pigura besar yang membingkai sebuah foto keluarga yang memperlihatkan 2 orang yeoja, 1 orang namja dan 1 sosok kecil yang belum Kyuhyun yakini gendernya.

Sosok kecil yang tengah tertawa menunjukkan dua gigi kelincinya, pipi gembul yang memerah lucu dan mata bulat beningnya membuat _namja_ kecil itu terlihat seperti _yeoja_. Hanya saja dilihat dari rambut dan pakaiannya, sosok kecil itu terlihat seperti_ namja_.

"_Kyeopta.._" puji Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum gemas.

"Kyuhyun-ah," suara Heechul mengiterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ tampan itu menoleh dan tercengang, pandangannya seolah tak bisa beralih dari salah satu sosok di antara 3 orang itu.

"Kyuhyun, perkenalkan ini Yoona putri sulung kami dan yang ini Sungmin, putra bungsu kami," ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus ke arah sosok yang tampak menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu _eomma_nya.

"_Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida._"

"_Annyeong, Lee Yoona imnida,_" balas seorang yeoja yang usianya mungkin sebaya dengan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin namun Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sopan.

"_Chagi,_ tak mau berkenalan dengan _hyung_ barumu?" tanya Heecul yang sepertinya tengah membujuk putra bungsunya yang tengah merajuk.

"_Chileo!_ _Noona_ jahat!"

Yoona langsung melirik sebal ke arah adiknya.

"_Ish_ Min! Kau kan _namja,_ bunny nya untuk _noona_ saja," tukas Yoona sambil memeluk boneka yang dirampasnya dari salah satu koleksi Sungmin.

Heechul tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Sungmin.

Dan Kyuhyun..

Nanja tampan itu seolah tak melihat yang lain kecuali namja kecil yang tengah merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya itu.

"Eung, Kyuhyun-_sshi~_"

Kyuhyun tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Yoona.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah melihatmu di kelas_ namja_. Apa kau bersekolah di BLUE SHAPPIRE HIGH SCHOOL?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Hei! Bahkan setelah itu namja bermata iblis itu kembali menatap si kecil Sungmin yang kini juga tangah menatap ke arahnya lewat_ foxy eyes_nya. Seandainya Kyuhyun itu magnet kutub Utara maka Sungminlah magnet kutub Selatannya, Kyuhyun seolah menempel lekat pada Sungmin. Walau raga tak berdekatan tapi dua iris yang saling menatap satu sama lain itu tak ingin mengalihkan perhatian satu sama lain.

"_Hyung_ napa liatin Min gitu cih?" tanya Sungmin yang risih diperhatikan se intens itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Neon neomu kyeopta,_" puji Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Sontak Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar pujian Kyuhyun, mata bulat yang tadinya menatap sebal ke arah _noona_nya itu berubah berbinar cerah menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Jeongmal?_" tanyanya gembira.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar langsung tersenyum kikuk bahkan tangannya bergerak menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Fakta bahwa Kyuhyun salah tingkah untuk bocah berusia 5 tahun.

"_Eomma_ tulunin Min, Min mau maen cama _Hyung_ balu," kata Sungmin sambil memaksa turun dari gendongan _eomma_nya.

"Anak baik," puji Heechul lau menurunkan Sungmin yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah menunggunya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ke arah Heechul sambil balas memeluk Sungmin.

Dari sinilah kisah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin di mulai.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Baru pulang Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk –_eomma_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum garing, _eomma_nya bertanya begitu pasti untuk menyinggungnya. Oh ayolah! Mana ada murid tingkat _Senior High School_ pulang di jam yang sama dengan murid _Kindergarten_.

"Kenapa_ eomma _suka sekali bertanya begitu?" mendengar Kyuhyun melontarkan balik pertanyaan Leeteuk pun berdecak.

"Kalau_ appa_mu tau, _eomma_ tak mau bertanggung jawab."

Kyuhyun langsung mengacungkan 2 jempolnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"_Eomma_ tenang saja, selama nilaiku baik dan_ eomma_ tak melapor kalau aku sering pulang lebih awal, _appa_ tak akan marah padaku," ucap Kyuhyun langsung membuat Leeteuk bungkam.

Leeteuk tentu tau bagaimana jeniusnya putra tunggalnya ini. Kyuhyun sering membolos saja menduduki rangking pertama, apa jadinya kalau Kyuhyun rajin masuk sekolah dan belajar serius, jangan-jangan Kepala Sekolahpun diguruinya.

"_Arraseo._"

Senyum kebanggaan Kyuhyun makin mengembang saja mendengar kekalahan _eomma_nya.

"Yasudah, aku mau istirahat saja_ eomma,_" pamit Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyu~" Kyuhyun yang hendak bernjak langsung menoleh.

"Tadi pagi Yoona kesini-"

'Dia lagi,' batin Kyuhyun malas.

"-tadinya dia ingin berangkat sekolah bersamamu. Tapi karna kau sudah berangkat, dia berniat kemari nanti malam," terang Leeteuk yang hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Nanti malam aku ada acara," tukas Kyuhyun lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

'Dasar _yeoja_ geer! Aku itu menyukai adiknya, kenapa jadi si kurus itu yang besar kepala?' batin Kyuhyun sebal.

Kyuhyun terus saja menggerutu sambil menyumpah-nyumpahi Yoona yang dari awal ertemu sudah sok kegenitan kepadanya.

CKLEK!

"_Annyeong~_"

"Huwaaaaaaa!"

Kyuhyun hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang saking kagetnya melihat makhluk jadi-jadian tengah duduk manis di atas kasurnya dengan tangan kanan memegang pisang dan tangan kiri memegang satu kotak susu.

"_Aish_ Hyuk! apa sih yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Kyuhyun yang belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya langsung membentak Eunhyuk yang terlihat mengabaikan bentakan Kyuhyun dan memilih mengembara ke dunia pisangnya. Bahkan bocah yang tengah duduk bersandar di kasur Kyuhyun itu hanya menatap acuh ke arah sosok yang membentaknya tadi.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk yang juga kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma,_ bagaimana bisa bocah satu itu ada di kamarku?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk wajah Eunhyuk dengan dagunya.

"Oh, tadi _ajushi_mu mengantarnya kemari. Hyukkie mau main denganmu katanya."

"_Aish!_ Merepotkan saja!"

"Sudahlah," ucap Leeteuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menatap intens ke arah Eunhyuk. Hei! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kyuhyun memang pedofilia tapi entah kenapa dia tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil selain Sungmin.

"Hyuk, kenapa kau suka sekali menggangguku sih!"

"_Hyung,_ Hyuk kan mau tanya coal Minnie."

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, adik sepupunya yang satu ini selalu saja penasaran dan ingin tau soal kedekatannya dengan Sungmin yang terbilang errr- cukup mencurigakan jika hanya disebut sebagai _hyung-dongsaeng._

"Sudah ku bilang Sungmin itu kekasihku. Kau saja yang tak percaya," Kyuhyun berucap jujur setiap Eunhyuk bertanya soal hubungannya dengan Sungmin, dan hebatnya bocah penyuka susu strawberry itu tak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada siapapun atau bertanya langsung pada Sungmin. Partner kerja yang baik eoh?

"_Hyung_ kenapa cuka cama Minnie? Kenapa gak cuka cama Yoona _noona_ caja? Yoona_ noona_ kan cantik,"

Kyuhyun langsung mendengus tak suka.

"Kau mau? Kalau kau mau, untukmu saja. Aku tertarik pada _yeoja,_ apalagi _yeoja_ genit seperti_ noona_nya Ming itu. Cih!"

Ganti si kecil Eunhyuk yang mendengus tak suka atas ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hyuk juga gak cuka _noona_ itu _hyung,_ dia cuka tanya-tanya coal Kyu_ hyung_ kalau Hyuk maen ke lumahnya Minnie."

"Dan kau sudah ku peringatkan untuk tak menjawab apapun!" Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu melempar kotak susunya yang sudah kosong ke kolong kasur Kyuhyun.

"_Yak!_ Kau ini jorok sekali sih Hyuk!"

Eunhyuk hanya nyengir tak bersalah, lalu menatap Kyuhyun penuh minat.

"Apa? Kau ada maksud lain kan kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit melirik tak suka Eunhyuk melalui ekor matanya.

"Hehe, _hyung_ tau caja," lagi-lagi monyet kecil pemilik gummy smile itu nyengir tak bersalah.

"Itu~ tadi Hae kejal-kejal Hyuk lagi," adu Eunhyuk.

"Gara-gara kau tahu! Kenapa kau terus menghindar dari bocah itu sih? Dia jadi mendekati Ming terus-terusan," sepertinya Kyuhyun tak ada niat untuk berbicara menggunakan nada halus pada Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk juga sudah biasa soal itu.

"Hyuk kan malu _hyung~_" ucap Eunhyuk tersipu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di salah satu bantal Kyuhyun yang di peluknya sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal melihat tingkah malu-malu Eunhyuk dan menyebalkannya lagi Eunhyuk yang sudah mengerti soal yang namanya menyukai itu justru tersipu karna bocah yang menjadi teman sebayanya. Kadang Kyuhyun berpikir, kenapa Sungmin tak seperti Eunhyuk?

"_Haish!_ Kenapa Sungmin yang sebaya denganmu tak mengerti yang namanya menyukai sih! Kau benar-benar dewasa sebelum waktunya," keluh Kyuhyun setengah mencibir Eunhyuk dan lagi-lagi Eunhyuk memilih mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun untuk mengejeknya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan kedalam rumahnya, bocah yang kelewat imut itu terlihat masih asik dengan kegiatan makan ice creamnya.

"Pulang dengan Kyu _hyung_ lagi _chagi?_" tanya Heechul yang tengah duduk di sofa samil membaca majalah fashionnya.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah eommanya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne eomma,_ tadi Kyunnie yang jemput Ming."

Heechul tersenyum lalu memangku Sungmin yang tadi berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kalian masih kemana?" pertanyaan Heechul dijawab dengan gerakan Sungmin yang menunjukkan cup ice cremnya.

"Macih ke taman beli ice cleam. _Eomma_ mau?" Sungmin terlihat menyendok ice creanya untuk Heechul.

"_Ani chagi, eomma_ lebih suka melihatmu yang makan itu. Habiskan!" ucap Heechul sambil mengulum senyum anggunnya, sungguh dia teramat menyayangi putra bungsunya itu.

"_Chagi._"

Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian mendongak menatap _eomma_nya.

"_Ne eomma?_"

"_Eomma_ boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Heechul sambil mengelus sayang helaian rambut halus Sungmin.

"_Geuleom eomma._"

Heechul menyamankan posisi Sungmin untuk bersandar pada tubuhnya, menghela napas sejenak sebelum mulai bertanya pada putranya.

"Apa Kyuhyun _hyung_ sangat baik padamu?"

Sungmin langsung mengangguk mantap.

"_Ne,_ Kyunnie baik cama Ming, Kyunnie juga celalu peluk Ming, Ming cuka kalo Kyunnie peluk," jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Apa Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu?"

"Kyunnie cuka bilang calange, Ming juga cuka Kyunnie kok."

Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Eung, kenapa _eomma?_" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah ingin taunya membuat Heechul tersenyum lagi dan semakin memeluk gemas putranya.

"_Gwaenchanayo chagi._"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Boleh _eomma_ tanya lagi?"

Lagi. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya namun perhatiannya tetap fokus pada ice creamnya.

"Bagaimana kalau_ eomma_ melarangmu dekat dengan Kyu_ hyung?_"

Sungmin langsung berhenti menjilati ice creamnya dan beralih menatap tajam _eomma_nya._ Deathglare_ yang di pelajarinya dari Kyuhyun, saat _namjachingu_nya itu tengah kesal. Tapi ini beda situasi, Sungmin bukan lawan yang pantas untuk Heechul. Bukannya menyeramkan, _deathglare_ yang dilayangkan Sungmin seolah mengajak bercanda pada Heechul.

"Hei, kenapa menatap _eomma_ begitu _chagi?_" tanya Heechul lembut.

"Wae? Kenapa _eomma _gak bolehin Ming deket cama Kyunnie? Kenapa _eomma_ cama cepelti _noona?_ Kyunnie kan baik cama Ming, Kyunnie kan cayang cama Ming, Ming kan juga cayang cama Kyunnie. Kenapa gak boleh?" Sungmin terus saja bertanya dengan tampang kesalnya, bahkan dia meletakkan cup ice creamnya hanya untuk melayangkan tatapn tak sukanya pada sang _eomma_.

"_Aigo, aigo~_ Minnie eomma yang manis kenapa semarah itu _chagiya? Eomma_ hanya bertanya."

Sungmin masih menatap tak percaya ke arah Heechul.

"_Geurae, eomma_ berjanji!" ucap Heechul sambil sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, namun Sungmin masih menatap ragu-ragu ke arah wajah dan jemari Heechul bergantian.

"Ayolah _chagi, eomma_ berjanji," mohon Heechul degan nada setengah merengek membuat si kecil Sungmin langsung mengaitkan jari kelingking mungilnya dengan jari kelingking Heechul.

"Asal Kyuhyun menjagamu dengan baik, _eomma_ tak akan menjauhkan kalian._ Arra?_" ucapan Heechul langsung membuat senyum Sungmin merekah, walaupun dia tak memahami 100% ucapan _eomma_nya tapi dia cukup mengerti kalau _eomma_nya tak akan menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Bisik-bisik namja tak suka yeoja agresif kembali terdengar saat Yoona berdiri di depan sebuah kelas khusus namja, apalagi kerjaannya selain mencari Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Dia itu benar-benar tebal muka, bukannya sudah tak di hiraukan masih saja datang-datang mencari Kyuhyun-_shi_."

"Aku berdoa semoga hari ini Kyuhyun-_shi_ pulang lebih awal lagi, biar dia menunggu sampai kering di situ. Haha!"

Kali ini Yoona sedikit melirik sebal ke arah _namja-namja_ yang bergosip soal kegigihannya mendekati Kyuhyun.

'Mereka itu sirik sekali sih! Bilang saja kalau mau ku dekati,' sambil melengos tak suka, Yoona kembali melongokkan kepalanya untuk mencari sosok yang dicarinya.

"Siwon _oppa~_" panggil Yoona pada seorang_ namja_ bertubuh atletis yang muncul bersama _namja_ cantik berwajah datar.

"_Ne _Yoona-_shi?_" balas Siwon dengan bahasa formal.

Yoona tersenyum kikuk mendengar sahutan Siwon ditambah tatapan datar _namja_ di sebelah Siwon, hal itu membuat Yoona semakin kikuk. _Namja _bernama Kim Kibum itu memang tak membuka suara sedikitpun, tapi matanya seolah berkata 'Ada perlu apa? Jangan mengganggu!'

"Apa~ Kyuhyun_ oppa_ sudah pulang?"

"_Ne,_ Kyuhyun sudah pulang sejak jam ke-4 tadi, dia sakit."

"Oh, yasudah. _Gomawoyo,_" ucap Yoona sedikit membungkuk ke arah Siwon dan Kibum dan hanya Siwon yang membalasnya.

Setelah Yoona pergi,

"_Eotte?_ Apa sudah pergi?" tanya seorang _namja_ berbadan kurus kecil yang tengah melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam pintu kelas bersama seorang _namja_ bermata sipit.

"_Aish hyung!_ Keluarlah!" Kibum terlihat tak suka.

Dua orang yang sejak tadi sengaja bersembunyi itu langsung keluar dari dalam kelas sambil cengengesan.

"_Gomawoyo _Kibummie, tampang datarmu memang bermanfaat," ucap Yesung.

"Kalau saja tadi aku muncul, dia pasti akan terus mengintrogasi kami tentang Kyuhyun," keluh Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula _yeoja_ itu saja yang _babo_. Sudah tau Kyuhyun menyukai adiknya, dia masih saja sok ke-pedean," ucap Kibum santai.

"_MWO?_" jerit Siwon, Yesung dan Ryeowook bersamaan, sedangkan Kibum hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek sambil menatap punggung Yoona yang perlahan menghilang dari area koridor kelas khusus _namja_.

'Kasian sih, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu,' batin Kibum lalu melirik ke arah _hyung-hyung_nya yang masih memasang wajah terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Apa?" tanya Kibum saat Siwon a.k.a_ namjachingu_nya yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS menatap penuh tuduhan ke arahnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa Kibum-ah?" tanya Yesung setengah tak suka.

"Apa? Memangnya aku bicara apa? Apa mukaku tak terlihat serius?"

Yesung terdiam, Siwon dan Ryeowookpun turut diam. Hei! Bukankah Kibum selalu memasang wajah yang begitu-begitu saja, dari mana mereka bisa tau Kibum berbohong atau tidak.

"Ehm, _chagi_. Aku tau tadi saat jam istirahat kau tak menemaniku di ruang OSIS seperti biasanya dan memilih pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku-" Kibum hanya diam menatap Siwon yang tengah berbicara serius sambil menatap teduh ke arahnya.

"-mungkin tadi kau membaca buku yang berhubungan degan pedofilia. Tapi kurasa kau tak seharusnya.." Siwon urung melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Kibum mengangkat sedikit sebelah alisnya sambil menatap lurus mata elang Siwon.

"Ah~ maksudku.."

"Jadi kau berpikir aku hanya berdelusi?" tanya Kibum –agak sengit.

"Bukan begitu Kibummie, kami hanya kaget dan.."

"Tak percaya?" tebak Kibum memotong kalimat yang akan di lontarkan Ryeowook.

"Em, sedikit."

Kibum memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku serius."

"_Chagi,_ jangan bicara begitu. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang mendengar dan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau kau berbicara yag tidak-tidak soal Kyuhyun," kata Siwon berusaha meredakan perbincangan tak jelas mereka ber empat.

Kibum mengangguk patuh lalu tersenyum manis, hal itu membuat Siwon ikut tersenyum. Namun, senyum itu langsung memudar saat Kibum melenyapkan senyumnya dan berubah menatap tajam Siwon.

"Jangan pernah menyebutku kekasihmu kalau aku membohongimu, Choi Siwon."

Siwon meneguk ludahnya banyak-banyak saat nada dingin yang sarat akan kekesalan itu terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya. Sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya bisa diam sambil melirik takut-takut ke arah Kibum.

"_Chagiya~_"

"_Shut up_ Tuan Choi! Aku tak menerima penolakan. Kalian tak percaya padaku kan? _Geurae,_ kita taruhan. Nanti malam kalian siapkan uang 100 ribu won, dan aku akan bertaruh 3x lipat jika aku terbukti berbohong."

"_Ya~_ kau ini bicara apa _chagiya?_"

"Nanti malam kita pergi ke festival, aku tidak mau tau! Dan uang itu sudah harus ada," tegas Kibum lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan 3 _hyung_nya yang masih diam menatap Kibum yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Apa aku salah bicara tadi ya?" tanya Yesung sendiri.

"_Hyung,_ bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Kibummie benar?" tanya Ryeowook ragu-ragu.

"Wookie, kau juga mau menuduh Kyuhyun pedofilia ya?" tanya Siwon balik kemudian berlari mengejar Kibum sebelum kekasih cantiknya itu benar-benar marah dan mendiaminya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Yesung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah, liat nanti malam saja. Ayo pulang," ajaknya lalu melangkah di ikuti Ryeowook.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengutak-atik ponselnya sambil tersenyum kecil,_ namja_ tampan itu terlihat asik memandangi hasil selcanya bersama Sungmin.

"Dari segi manapun kau tetap manis _chagi,_" puji Kyuhyun lalu mencium layar ponselnya yang ber-wallpaper foto si imut Sungmin.

**Drrrtt Drrrtt Drrrtt**

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit, dua alisnya nyaris bertaut saat melihat _ID caller_ si penelepon.

"Mau apa sih orang ini?" dumel Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikan panggilan tak penting –menurutnya.

**Drrrtt Drrrtt Drrrtt**

Si penelepon seolah tak menyerah untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mulai menatap berang ponselnya lalu mendengus gusar.

"Apa sih maunya!"

**Drrrtt Drrrtt Drrrtt**

"Keras kepala."

KLIK!

'_Yeoboseyo oppa~_'

"Hm," gumam Kyuhyun seadanya.

'_Oppa_ sakit apa? Tadi Siwon _oppa_ bilang, _oppa_ pulang lebih awal karna sakit.'

"_Aniya, nan gwaenchana._"

'Emm,_ oppa_ bolehkah aku ke rumahmu?'

"_Mian,_ aku ada janji dengan Yesung _hyung,_" bohong Kyuhyun.

'_Yah~_' desahan kecewa yang terdengar dibuat sok imut itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun memutus panggilan walaupun dia sempat mendengar si penelepon berusah melakukan negosiasi untuk tetap mengunjungi rumahnya.

"_Aish!_ Bagaimana bisa Ming punya _noona_ keras kepala seperti orang itu? Ck! Payah!" sungut _namja_ tampan bermarga Cho itu samil menerawang tak percaya.

**Drrrtt Drrrtt Drrrtt**

"_YEOBOSEYO!_ APALAGI!" sembur Kyuhyun to the point.

'Ya! Telingaku bisa tuli _babo!_'

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terkejut dan langsung memandang layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan sederet huruf hangul yang membentuk sebuah _ID caller_ –Yesung_ hyung._

"Ku kira kau Yoona _hyung,_" tanggap Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

Di seberang sana Yesung masih saja mengomel dan mengumpat tak jelas membuat Kyuhyun mulai mencari cara untuk menghentikan acara –mari mengomel- yang dilakukan Yesung.

"Kalau kau masih tak berhenti marah, aku matikan saja _hyung._"

'_Yak!_ Tunggu!'

"_Mwo?_"

'Aku, Wookie, Siwon dan Kibummie akan pergi ke festival, kau mau ikut?'

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, sebenarnya malas mengikuti acara-acara kencan konyol yang sering dilakukan_ hyungdeul_nya itu. Hanya saja, kali ini rasanya ikut acara _hyungdeul_nya tidak terlalu buruk daripada dia harus bertemu Yoona yang pasti ngotot mendatangi rumahnya.

"Baiklah, ide yang tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi aku sedang malas membawa mobil."

'_Gwaenchanayo,_ aku dan Siwon membawa mobil. Kau bisa memilih ikut salah satu dari kami.'

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham walau nyatanya Yesung tak akan melihat itu.

"Oke! Ku tunggu 5 menit."

'Aku sudah di bawah.'

"_MWO?_" Kyuhyun langsung terlonjak, berdiri dari acara rebahannya keudian berlari ke arah balkon kamarnya. Di bawah sana terlihat 4_ namja_ yang menjadi teman sekelas Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dengan tampang bosan.

"_Geurae,_ aku turun sekarang."

Setelah memutus panggilan, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar jaket kulitnya, sedikit merapikan rambut dan menyemprot parfum mahalnya kemudian kaki panjangnya terlihat bergerak cepat dan lincah menapaki setiap lantai dan tingkatan tangga yang ada di rumahnya.

"Mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Cho Kangin –_appa_ Kyuhyun.

"Hanya pergi ke festival_ appa,_ yang lain sudah menungguku di luar."

Kangin hanya mengangguk paham.

"_Appa,_ kalau Yoona kemari bilang saja aku akan pulang malam dari acaraku bersama Yesung _hyung._"

Lagi. Kangin hanya mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum kecil, dia sudah cukup paham bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu menghindari Yoona.

'Kyuhyun pemuda yang pemalu,' batin Kangin.

.

.

"Lama sekali," ucap Yesung

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit. Hei! Bukannya Yesung baru saja meneleponnya?

"Hehe, aku bercanda," Yesung kembali berucap setelah melihat tatapan tak suka dari Kyuhyun.

"_Gaja,_" ajak Kyuhyun yang berniat masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon.

"Tidak ingin mengajak seseorang? Ini kan _triple date,_" sindir Kibum dengan nada santainya.

Kali ini evil eyes Kyuhyun menatap sinis Kibum, apalagi Kibum dengan bergerak mengedikkan bahunya menunjuk rumah besar di sebelah rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa Kibum mengejeknya memiliki hubungan dengan Yoona langsung meradang.

"_Shut up,_ Kim Kibum!" dengus Kyuhyun makin gusar bahkan tampangnya sudah 3x lipat lebih keruh dari pada saat Yoona menguntitnya di sekolah.

"_Gaja!_" ajak Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook menatap Kibum dan Siwon. Tadi Siwon sudah menyuap salah seorang pelayan Sungmin –atas perintah Kibum- untuk mengatakan pada Sungmin kalau Kyuhyun akan mengajaknya ke festival malam ini.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?" Kyuhyun makin _bad mood_ saja,_ namja_ jangkung itu langsung menendang kesal ban mobil Siwon dengan sangat keras.

"Tau begitu aku tidur saja!"

Kyuhyun sudah sangat marah, tapi Yesung, Ryeowook dan Siwon seolah tak bergeming namun sesekali melirik Kibum.

"Minnie! Jangan lari-lari," suara cempreng Heechul terdengar jelas ke telinga Kyuhyun, namja Februari itu langsung menoleh ke arah intu gerbang rumah Sungmin tak menyadari sennyum kemenangan yang terkembang dari bibir Kibum dan wajah penuh ketegangan dari 3_ hyung_nya yang lain.

KREEETTT!

"Kyunnie!"

Sosok kecil nan imut yang baru muncul dari dalam pintu gerbang besar itu terlihat berlari kecil ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu sempat terkejut namun segera berjongkok menyambut hangat kekasih kecilnya itu.

Hei! Jangan lupa intip tampang _shock_ Siwon, Yesung dan Ryeowook sedangakan Kibum hanya memasang senyum singkat lalu kembali memasang tampang datarnya.

"_Chileo! Chileo!_" Sungmin merengut kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat dua _maid_nya terus saja membujuknya untuk lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tuan muda."

"_Ish!_ Ming cudah bilang _chileo!_"

"Tapi Tuan Muda.."

"Sudah, biar Sungmin bersamaku. _Ajjuma_ tak akan marah," ucap Kyuhyun berdiri menggendong Sungmin.

Dua _maid_ itu berpandangan lalu mengangguk paham, membungkuk sopan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih saja setia merengut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Hei~ mereka sudah pergi," ucap Kyuhyun mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin namun Sungmin menggeleng tak percaya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Jangan begitu, aku susah bernapas _chagi,_" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri mengabaikan Siwon dan Yesung yang matanya hampir saja keluar saking terlalu kuatnya melotot, tak berbeda jauh dengan Ryeowook yang tengah menutup mulutnya dengan tampang_ shock._

Hei! Mereka melihat dan mendengar jelas bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun berubah sangat manis pada bocah itu, apalagi Kyuhyun memanggilnya **'**_**chagi**_**'. ** Tentu kita paham bahwa panggilan itu digunakan untuk memnggil kekasih atau orang spesial untuk kita.

"_Gaja hyungdeul,_" ajak Kyuhyun masih setia memasang wajah manis dengan menggendong bocah bernama Sungmin yang juga masih terlihat bergelayut erat di leher Kyuhyun.

"_Aigo, aigo!_ Aku tak percaya ini," erang Siwon tak habis pikir setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku menang, siapkan uangnya. Sudah ku katakan aku tidak bohong," sahut Kibum lalu ikutan masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon.

Yesung masih menatap mobil Siwon yang berisi dua makhluk utama yang membuatnya tak habis pikir.

"Aku 30 ribu won, Yesung _hyung _30 ribu won, 40 ribunya Siwon_ hyung_ saja," Yesung beralih menatap Ryeowook yang mulai mengeluarkan uang dari dompetmya.

"Sudah, biar Siwon saja yang membayar semuanya. Gara-gara dia kan Kibum marah, sebagai kekasih seharusnya kau percaya ucapan Kibum dari awal. Ayo Wookie!"

Siwon hanya bisa melongo dengan tidak elitenya saat Yesung melontarkan kalimat itu lalu menyeret Ryeowook ke mobilnya._ Poor uri_ Siwonnie.

**TBC**

Annyeong, chapter 2 udah datang. Mian buat typo-typo yang bertebaran di chapter kemaren, semoga di chapter ini typonya bisa diajak kompromi *bletak* (*_*)v

Maaf juga baru bisa update chapter 2 nya, bukannnya males, tapi kemaren gak tau cara updatenya jadi masih butuh tutor dari senior-senior di FFn.

Gomawo buat Sigmame sunbae yang udah mau tutori aku *deepbow*

Gomawo buat yang udah bersedia meninggalkan jejak, terimakasih pake banget! Itu berarti sekali buat aku *terharu*. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak lagi di chapter ini ya chingudeul, yang suka rela meninggalkan jejak aku doa'in dicium biasnya gak pake embel-embel di dalam mimpi. Gyakakakkakakak XD

Maaf belum bisa bales review, aku gak tau caranya ToT

Tapi udah aku baca semua, sekarang review lagi ne?

NEXT!

RCL again please~

Gomawo udah baca **\(*o*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love, My Kiss, My Heart**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Pedo Kyu! Kid Min! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 3**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Suasana di dalam alat transportasi beroda 4 itu masih saja hening, hanya suara bising mobil-mobil di luar lah yang meramaikan suasana diantara mereka.

"Kyunnie kita mau kemana cih?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya, _namja_ kecil yang sejak tadi diam sambil menatap gemerlap lampu kota yang terus menyapa inidra penglihatannya terlihat mulai bosan dengan suasana sepi yang di provokasi oleh 3_ namja_ dewasa yang berada satu mobil dengannya ini.

"Nanti kau juga tau _chagi,_" jawab Kyuhyun.

Hei! Seharusnya Kyuhyun melirik spion mobil saat mengucapkan itu, disana Choi Siwon yang tengah mencuri-curi pandang tak percaya ke arah Kyumin couple. Apalagi Kyuhyun tengah mengelus sayang helaian surai halus milik Sungmin.

"Aku masih tak percaya~" gumam Siwon sedikit menurunkan kecepatan mengemudinya.

Kibum yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa masih kurang jelas?"

Siwon menoleh kaget.

"Kau mendengarku?"

"_Hyung_ gumamanmu terlalu keras," ejek Kibum.

Siwon hanya berdecak, dia yakin dia bergumam sangat pelan. Dia cukup paham kalau Kibum memiliki saraf tubuh yang keseluruhannya sangat peka terhadap sekitar, jadi wajar saja dia mendengar hal se kecil itu.

Sambil kembali melirik spion untuk meihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Siwon berkata.

"Kenapa dia seolah hanya berdua dengan anak itu?"

Lagi-lagi Kibum terseyum kecil, matanya melirik ke arah spion di sebelahnya yang menampakkan Renault Samsung yang tengah di kendarai Yesung. Kibum berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi penasaran Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Apa ini terlalu mengejutkan?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"_Ani _Kyu," jawab Kibum.

Siwon kembali menoleh kaget.

"Eh? Kau bicara pada kami Kyu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu balik menatap Siwon melalui spion mobilnya.

"Em, Aku sih.. masih agak terkejut," jawab Siwon jujur.

_Come one guys!_ Sahabat mana yang tak terkejut mendapati sahabatnya adalah seorang pedofilia, mengingat dirinya yang gay Siwon tak mempermasalahkan jika Kyuhyun juga memiliki penyimpangan orientasi seks yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja, ini beda kasus jadi wajarlah jika Siwon agak terkejut. Apalagi selama ini Siwon tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun dekat dengan sipapun selain beberapa yeoja-yeoja yang ngotot menyatakan cinta padanya. Siwon sempat berpikir Kyuhyun itu straight.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelus sayang kepala Sungmin.

"Tapi aku hanya mencintainya, aku tak pernah tertarik dengan bocah lain."

"Kau bukan pedo Kyu, tak ada yang salah dengan persaanmu," ucap Kibum sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, senyum manisnya pun terulas tulus seolah mendukung penuh apa yang di pilih oleh _magnae_ mereka.

"_Gomawo,_" Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. Dia bersyukur terkadang Kibum yang kadang sangat menyebalkan itu bisa memahami situasi dengan tenang.

Sungmin yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan 3 orang dewasa itu langsung menarik-narik ujung jaket yang di kenakan Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo chagi?_" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum gemas.

"Kyunnie ngomong apa cih?" tatapan penuh keingintahuan itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresi mata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tergelak lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Memangnya aku bicara apa? Kau mendengarku bicara apa?"

Sungmin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya saat Kyuhyun malah melempar pertanyaan ke arahnya.

"Yacudah kalo gak mau kasi tau Ming," sebal Sungmin sambil melipat dua lengannya di depan dada dan berekspresi semarah mungkin walau nyatanya terlihat imut sih.

Siwon yang tengah mengemudi tersenyum geli mendengar nada merajuk Sungmin.

"Hei anak manis, siapa namamu?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Siwon yang masih fokus mengemudi.

"Ya~ Siwon_ hyung_ bertanya padamu _chagi._"

"Eh? _Hyung_ tanya cama Ming ya?" tanya Sungmin bingung dengan mata membulat lucu.

Kibum yang sejak tadi diam menata Sungmin, kini tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"_Ne,_ siapa namamu?" tanyanya mengulang pertanyaan Siwon.

"Oh, _Lee Cungmin imnida._ Namanya_ hyung_ capa?" tanya Sungmin balik sembari memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Kibum yang tengah duduk di jok yang berada di depannya.

"Aku Kim Kibum, yang ini Choi Siwon," ujar Kibum memperkenalkan. Sambil memegang bahu Siwon lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu melirik Kyuhyun.

"Yang ini ciapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau tak mengetahui _namjachingumu_ sendiri?" sembur Kyuhyun tak terima. Siwon sudah terbahak-bahak di kursinya.

"Yang itu Kyuhyun jelek," kata Kibum serius memperkenalkan.

"Eh? Kyuhyun jelek?" kaget Sungmin lalu menatap penuh Kyuhyun yang tengah memasang wajah sebal ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin menghambur memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tangan kecilnya.

"_Ani,_ Kyunnie tampan kok," ucapnya sambil menatap polos Kibum.

Kyuhyun langsung memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kibum lalu balas memeluk Sungmin.

"Ck!" decak Kibum kalah._ Namja_ cantik itu langsung mengubah posisinya menatap urus ke arah jalan sambil merengut sebal.

"Biar bagaimanapun, anak kecil itu jujur_ chagi,_" komentar Siwon berusaha menghibur Kibum namun bibirnya kembali mengatup rapat saat Kibum menatapnya tajam.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Yoona terlihat berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kyuhyun,_ yeoja_ cantik itu menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Malam ini dia benar-benar datang berkunjung sepertinya.

CKLEK!

"_Annyeong~_"

"Ah, Yoona-ya," sapa Leeteuk saat melihat Yoona lah yang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Apa Kyuhyun _oppa _ada _ajjuma?_"

Leeteuk memasang wajah minta maaf, sedikit iba melihat Yoona yang selalu berusaha mengejar putranya.

"_Mian _Yoona-ya, Kyuhyun sedang pergi dengan teman-temannya."

Yoona menghembuskan napas kecewa.

"Baiklah, terimakasih _ajjuma,_" ujarnya lalu sedikit membungkuk sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan halaman rumah Kyuhyun untuk menuju rumahnya.

"Lagi-lagi tidak ada. Ck! Kelihatan sekali kalau dia menolakku," dumel Yoona sambil melangkah cepat memasuki rumahnya.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa yang sudah lebih dulu di huni Heechul yang tengah membaca majalah fashionnya.

"Ada apa,hm?" tanya Heechul saat melihat wajah masam putrinya.

Yoona berdecak sebal lalu menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa empuknya.

"_Eomma_, apa_ eomma_ tak ada niat menjodohkanku dengan Kyuhyun _oppa?_"

"Ha?" Heechul tersentak kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca majalah untuk memastikan apa yang di ucapkan Yoona.

"Kau bicara apa_ chagi?_" tanyanya untuk memastikan lebih jelas.

"_Eomma, _apa_ eomma_ tak ada niat menjodohkanku dengan Kyuhyun _oppa?_" ulang Yoona agak kesal.

Heechul mengedipkan kelopak matanya lalu menutup majalahnya dan meletakkannya di meja yang membatasinya dengan Yoona.

"Kau ada masalah dengan seseorang?" tanya Heechul tak nyambung.

"_Eomma~_"

"Ck! Kau ini suka aneh-aneh. Ini sudah jaman modern _chagi,_ mana ada jodoh-jodohan seperti yang kau katakan tadi," Heechul sedikit menggeleng-geleng seolah tak mengerti maksud ucapan Yoona.

"Kyuhyun_ oppa_ selalu menghindariku, padahal aku sudah terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukaku padanya," jelas Yoona berusaha membujuk_ eomma_nya.

Heechul hanya menghela napas lalu kembali meraih majalahnya, membuka asal halaman majalah itu kemudian bersikap seolah-olah membaca untuk mengabaikan keinginan konyol putrinya.

"_Eomma~_" rengek Yoona berusaha mencari simpati Heechul, namun _eomma_nya itu seolah tak peduli dengan tindakan Yoona.

"_Eomma,_ ayolah~"

Heechul melirik sekilas Yoona lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Kau terlalu agresif, pantas saja Kyuhyun lebih menyukai Minnie." Ucap Heechul setengah menyindir.

"_Ya!_ Menyukai apanya! Memangnya Kyuhyun_ oppa_ itu punya kelainan sampai harus menyukai bocah laki-laki. Yang benar saja! _Aish!_"

Heechul hanya mengintip Yoona yang mulai meninggalkan sofa dengan tampang 100% kesal.

"Yasudah kalau tidak percaya," ujar Heechul sendiri.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin yang memaksa turun dan meminta untuk berjalan sendiri cukup membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. Di tempat seramai ini Sungmin kerap kali tertabrak seseorang, walau Sungmin tak meringis kesakitan tapi tetap saja perasaan khawatir akan keselamatan seorang kekasih itu dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, gendong saja, kasihan dia.." usul Yesung.

"Dia tidak mau _hyung_," sahut Kyuhyun sambil berusaha membujuk Sungmin agar mau digendongnya.

"Ukh Kyunnie! Ming mau jalan cendili," kata Sungmin setengah menjerit protes.

"Ayolah _chagi_, nanti kita beli ice cream._ Eotte?_"

Kyuhyun yang sudah paham cara terampuh untuk membujuk Sungmin langsung terseyum cerah saat bocah manis itu mengulurkan dua lengannya seolah minta digendong.

"_Aigo_ Kyu, manisnya~" ucap Ryeowook gemas.

Sungmin langsung melirik ke arah namja yang paling pendek diantara teman-teman Kyuhyun lainnya.

"Mau ku gendong?" tawar Ryeowook.

"_Chileo_," tolak Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Ryeowook langsung manyun.

"Kalau dengan _hyung_ bagaimana? _Hyung_ lebih tinggi dan lebih tampan dari pada Kyuhyun," Siwon ikut menawarkan diri di sela-sela acara menarsiskan diri.

"Jangan mau! Gendong aku saja!" Yesung ikutan berseru dengan semangat.

Yeah! Untuk ukuran seorang bocah namja, Sungmin memang terkesan terlalu imut jadi wajar saja kalau namja ataupun yeoja-yeoja yang lebih tua darinya sangat menyukai si imut bergigi kelinci itu.

"Kyunnie~" rengek Sungmin yang mulai risih dengan sikap agresif teman-teman Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"_Arraseo chagi_," jawab Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin.

"Mana ice cleamnya?" pinta Sungmin langsung setelah Kyuhyun menggendongnya, mata bulatnya mentap penuh ke arah Kyuhyun tak lupa dua tangannya yang menengadah seolah meminta sesuatu dengan harapan besar akan di turuti.

"_Poppo_," pinta Kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya. Sungmin hanya terkikik pelan kemudian mencium singkat bibir Kyuhyun.

"_Johta_! _Ja_, kita beli ice cream!" ajak Kyuhyun semangat.

"Kya! Manisnya!" seru Ryeowook sambil menggigit gemas kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memnag terlalu manis," kata Siwon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat seyum super cerah yang jarang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun kecuali saat dia berhasil mengalahakan makhluk-makhluk virtual yang ada dibenda portablenya. Tapi kini senyum itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cerah karna rasa cinta Kyuhyun terhadap bocah yang bahkan usianya belum genap 6 tahun.

.

Mereka berenam terlihat menikmati suasana malam itu, bahkan Kibum yang biasanya malas dengan sesuatu yang berbau kekanakan tampak tertawa lepas setiap kali turun dari wahana yang mereka naiki bersama.

"Kyunnie, Ming mau pulang."

"_Ya~ waeyo?_" tanya Kyuhyun setengah tak setuju.

"Nanti _noona_ malah-malah teluc ambil boneka Ming."

"Ck!_ Noona_mu menyebalkan kan ya?" tanya Siwon yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin.

"Ne _hyung, noona_ itu celewet, cuka malah, tanya coal Kyunnie telus, Ming kan gak cuka," jelas Sungmin sambil cemberut.

Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya langsung tergelak.

"Hei, kalau _noona_mu bertanya soal Kyuhyun lagi, katakan saja kalau Kyuhyun itu menyukaimu bukan menyukai_ noona_mu," usul Yesung.

Sungmin menatap Yesung lalu mengangguk mantap.

"_Ne hyung_, kemalin Ming cudah bilang cama _eomma_."

"_Mwo?_" jika Kyuhyun menggambarkan keterkejutannya dengan melotot kaget maka Kibum menyampaikan keterkejutannya melalui ucapannya.

Serentak 4 namja yang tadinya hanya berdiri di dekat sebuah bangku kecil langsung bergerak mengerubungi Sungmin yang tengah duduk di bangku kecil di pangku Kyuhyun.

"Apa kata _eomma_mu?" tanya Kibum antusias.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu _chagi_," keluh Kyuhyun.

BLETAK!

"_Ya hyung!_" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut hasil jitakan tangan kekar Siwon.

"Memangnya mau sampai kapan kalian bersembunyi, eoh?"

Kyuhyun berdecih kemudian memandang sinis Siwon.

"Hei_ hyung,_ memangnya kau mau di pisahkan dari orang yang kau cintai? Aku takut Heechul_ ajjuma_ menjauhkanku dari Sungmin kalau dia sampai tau soal ini. Kau bisa berbicara seperti itu karna kau tidak berada di posisiku. Seandainya kalian berada di posisiku, aku berani jamin kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kalian hanya besar mulut!"

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gusar, berkali-kali Kyuhyun seolah menyalahkan orang-orang yang kini tengah menatap cengo ke arahnya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak cengo? Mereka tak pernah mengatakakan bahwa mereka tak meyukai hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tapi Cho evil itu berkata seolah-olah mereka menghujat Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~" suara imut yang mengalun merdu itu langsung membungkam omelan tak penting Kyuhyun.

"_Ne chagi?_" tanya Kyuhyun lembut bahkan menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

"Kok Kyunnie malah-malah?" tanya Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Aniya chagi,_ tidak marah kok. Tadi hanya latihan drama dengan Siwon_ hyung_," sangkal Kyuhyun sambil tetap memasang senyum termanisnya.

"_Cih!_" decih Siwon dan Kibum nyaris bersamaan.

"Cho gila itu selalu berusaha terlihat seperti angel di hadapan Sungmin. Dasar!" dengan nada keras Yesung mengucapkan itu, tapi Kyuhyun memilih tak peduli dan menyibukkan diri untuk mengelus sayang rambut halus Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan bola mata bergerak kesana kemari seolah menunjukkan bahwa bocah kecil tengah berpikir serius. Tak lama Sungmin tersenyum sendiri kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Ah! Ming inget!"

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" tanya yang lain antusias.

"Eung, Ming jadi _eomma_ boleh?" tanya Sungmin yan di hadiahi anggukan semangat dari yang lain minus Kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode galau –khawatir Heechul menjauhkannya dengan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, Ming mau tulun," pinta Sungmin sambil menggerak-gerakkan dua kakinya minta di turunkan dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya tadi mau bercerita?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_ Kyunnie, Ming kan mau jadi _eomma_ teluc yang jadi Ming nya capa?" tanya Sungmin menatap hyungdeulnya.

"Aku saja! Aku saja!" seru Ryeowook semangat.

"_Geulae,_ Leowook _hyung_ jadi Ming _ne?_" kata Sungmin yang langsung mengundang gelak tawa dari yang lain.

Rupanya uri Sungmin mau bermain drama eoh? Bahkan Ryeowook sudah berlutut untuk menyamakn tinggi badannya dengan Sungmin.

"_Chagi, eomma _mau beltanya cecuatu boleh?" tanya Sungmin menirukan nada bicara Heechul.

Kyuhyun terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya, sedangkan Yesung dan Siwon telah meledakkan tawanya setelah mendengar nada bicara Sungmin yang terdengar aneh plus lucu karna harus menirukan nada bicara orang dewasa.

"Kok Leowook hyung diam caja? Ming kan lagi tanya," protes Sungmin.

"Eh? Memangnya aku harus menjawab apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Kau kan sedang menjadi Sungmin sekarang," Kibum yang rada kesal dengan sikap telmi –telat mikir a.k.a lemotnya Ryeowook akhirnya buka suara untuk menjelaskan.

"Ehehe, _eomma_ mau beltanya apa?"

Hei! Bahkan Ryeowook menirukan nada cadel Sungmin yang kembali meledakkan tawa Yesung dan Siwon, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah menyusul dua hyungnya itu –ikut meledakkan tawa yang sejak tadi di tahannya.

"Bagaimana kalau _eomma_ melalangnu dekat dengan Kyu _hyung_?"

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung berhenti tertawa. Dia sadar bahwa itu kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Sungmin itu bukalah kalimat kekasih kecilnya itu melainkan kalimat yang pernah di lontarkan _eomma _Sungmin –Heechul.

"Lalu, aku bicara apa?" tanya Ryeowook ragu-ragu sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

"Telus Ming malah cama _eomma_."

"Apa setelah itu _eomma_mu menyuruhmu untuk tak bertemu denganku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu menggeleng imut.

"Acal Kyunnie bica jaga Ming, _eomma_ gak akan jauhin Kyunnie dali Ming. _Eomma _bilang begitu," jelas Sungmin dengan nada ceria.

Sejenak Kyuhyun mencerna kalimat Sungmin, sebelum-

"Jadi _eomma_mu tak marah?" –tanya Kibum _to the point_

"_Ne, eomma_ juga cuka malahin noona kalau _noona_ cuka tanya-tanya Kyunnie telus cama Ming," adu Sungmin sambil kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun.

"Sudah dapat restu, Cho?" sindirnya.

Kyuhyun yang biasanya langsung emosi saat orang terdekatnya hanya menyebut marganya, kini tersenyum sumringah mendengar sindiran penuh makna dari Kibum.

"Kyunnie, pulang~" rengek Sungmin yang mulai benar-benar ingin pulang.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggendong kekasih kecilnya itu kemudian mencium gemas pipi gembul Sungmin berkali-kali.

"_Ja_, kita pulang!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan riangnya, bahkan namja jangkung itu memilih melenggang santai meninggalkan _hyungdeul_nya dan memilih memasuki taksi yang kebetulan ada di depan area festival.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu?" dengus Yesung dengan tampang babonya.

"Waaah! Kyuhyun pasti senang sekali," seru Ryeowook ikut bersuka cita.

Siwon mengangguk-angguk sambil menatap Yesung yang yang masih saja memasang babo facenya.

"_Hyung, wae?_" tanya Siwon

Yesung menoleh ke arah Kibum yang juga tengah memandangnya, lalu beralih menatap taksi yang dinaiki Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau _eomma _Sungmin tahu soal hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"

GYAH!

Yesung mulai berulah.

Lihatlah Kibum yang tengah memicingkan matanya, Ryeowook yang tengah menggerutu tak jelas gara-gara ke-_babo_an hyungnya. Bahkan Siwon sudah bersiap melayangkan tangan kekarnya untuk menjitak kepala besar Yesung seandainya dia tak ingat bahwa Yesung tetaplah yang lebih tua.

"Memangnya sejak tadi kita bahas apa _hyung_?" tanya Kibum dongkol.

"Oh, aku tak begitu mengerti. Aku hanya sibuk tertawa karna Sungmin sangat lucu," terang Yesung.

"_Aish hyung_! Kapan sih _babo_mu itu bisa hilang?" sembur Siwon gusar.

"Tadi kita sudah bahas soal itu._ Hyung_ saja yang tidak dengar!" Ryeowook ikutan gusar.

Hei, siapa yang bisa tahan emosi jika berurusan dengan sifat aneh Yesung itu.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum cerah sambil memangku Sungmin. Taksi melaju dengan tenang mendukung suasana hati Kyuhyun yang tengah berbunga-bunga.

"_Chagi_, mau berjanji sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata sang kekasih.

"Beljanji apa Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya lalu mencium hangat kening Sungmin. Si kecil Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil lalu balas mencium singkat pipi Kyuhyun.

"Beljanji apa sih Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin ulang.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Sungmin lalu berucap serius.

"Berjanji tetaplah mencintaiku sampai kapanpun, apapun yang terjadi nanti jangan pernah mencoba untuk melupakan atau membuang perasaanku. Kau harus berjanji itu Ming."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun setengah bingung.

"Eung, maksudnya Ming gak boleh jauh cama Kyunnie ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian menambahkan.

"Lebih dari itu, kau tak boleh melupakanku sampai kapanpun. _Arra_?"

"_Ne,_ Ming janji gak jauhin Kyunnie, Ming juga janji gak lupain Kyunnie," kata Sungmin menyanggupi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk puas kemudian terseyum lebar.

"Aku serius Ming, sampai kapanpun kau tak boleh mencintai orang selain aku."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Terkesan egois dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu, namun Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain untuk tetap membuat Sungmin tetap ada di sisinya mengingat hubungan mereka tidak sepenuhnya bisa di terima oleh kebanyakan orang.

'_Mianhae Ming._'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"_Eomma,_ Ming cudah pulang!" suara Sungmin yang cempreng itu menggema dengan kerasnya di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Wah, wah, anak _appa_ sudah pulang eoh?" tanya Hankyung yang masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya. Namja tampan itu baru saja pulang kerja.

"_Annyeong ajushi,_" sapa Kyuhyun sopan.

"Ah, _annyeong_ Kyuhyun-ah. Darimana?" jawab serta tanya Hankyung.

"Ming pelgi ke tempat main cama Kyunnie," kata Sungmin sambil menghambur ke gendongan Hankyung.

"Uwoh, anak _appa_ berat sekali," canda Hankyung yang ditanggapi pout imut dari Sungmi dan senyum kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudah pulang Kyu?" suara anggun Heechul terdengar menyapa Kyuhyun, wanita itu tampak berjalan bersama Yoona yang sudah pasang tampang se imut mungkin saat menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne ajjuma._"

"Kalian darimana?" tanya Yoona.

"Pergi bersama Yesung _hyung _ke festival," jawab Kyuhyun seadanya, bahkan Kyuhyun tak berpura memasang senyumnya.

"Kenapa Minnie bisa ikut _oppa?_" protes Yoona.

"Aku sengaja mengajaknya."

Hankyung menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun yang menanggapi ucapan Yoona sesingkat itu namun matanya tetap tertuju ke arah Sungmin. Tak berbea jauh dengan Yoona yang tengah memelototi adiknya itu.

Hanya Lee Heechul lah yang tengah mengukir senyum misterius di bibir merahnya.

"Kyunnie, _noona_ pelotin Ming tuh!" lapor Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap tajam Yoona yang kembali memasang tampang sok imutnya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ingin makan malam dulu, Kyu?" tawar Heechul.

"_Gomawo ajjuma,_ lain kali saja," tolak Kyuhyun halus.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum paham.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang."

"_Andwae!_" protes Sungmin sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

"_Chagi,_ sudah malam. Kyu_ hyung_ harus pulang," bujuk Hangkyung namun Sungmin terus menggeleng.

"Minnie! Kau pikir Kyuhyun _oppa_ tak punya kerjaan lain selain mengurusmu. Jangan manja!" omel Yoona.

"Huwaaa! _Eomma, noona_ jahaaaatt!" tangis Sungmin.

Heechul langsung men-_deathglare_ putri sulungnya.

"Sudah _eomma _katakan jangan mengganggu _namsaeng_mu!"

Yoona langsung merengut kesal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat kekasihnya menangis, refleks mengambil Sungmin dari gendongan Hankyung.

"Hei.. Hei.."

"Huwaaaaa"

"_Uljima_ Ming," bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan punggung kekasih mungilnya itu.

"_Noona,_ hiks~ jahat Kyunnie, huweeee~"

"_Ne, ne._ Sudah jangan menangis," bujuk Kyuhyun.

Yoona makin dongkol saja melihat pemandangan di depannya, bahkan matanya menyipit tak suka saat melihat kedua tangan Sungmin yang bergelayut manja di leher Kyuhyun.

"Besok kita beli ice cream."

BINGO!

Itulah jurus ampuh yang langsung membuat Sungmin berhenti menangis sambil menatap penuh harap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan wajah basah air mata.

"_Aigo, aigo._ Kau jelek sekali, jangan menangis lagi, _arra?_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap air mata Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Janji beli ice cleam?" tanya Sungmin.

"Janji. Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang."

Sungmin mengangguk cepat kemudian mencium lama pipi Kyuhyun.

"Calange Kyunnie," ucap Sungmin membuat Hankyung dan Yoona terbelalak kaget sedangkan Heechul tengah menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"_Nado saranghae chagiya, jaljayo ne?_" balas Kyuhyun lalu mengecup hangat kening Sungmin.

Setelahnya, namja jangkung itu menyerahkan Sungmin ke gendongan Heechul.

"_Annyeong ajushi, annyeong ajjuma, annyeong _Yoona-_shi, bye chagi~_" pamit Kyuhyun.

"_Bye_ Kyunnie~" balas Sungmin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan keluar rumah.

"_M-Mwo? Igeo mwoya?_" jerit Yoona lalu berlari ke kamarnya dengan tampang hampir menangis.

"_Chagi,_ naik sendiri ke kamarmu _ne?_ Bisa kan?"

"_Ne eomma_, Ming kan cudah becal_ eomma,_" jawab Sungmin lalu turun dari gendongan Heechul dan berjalan pergi ke kamarnya.

"_Yeobo~_"

Hankyung tersentak kaget.

"_Ne?_"

"_Waeyo?_" tanya Heechul.

Hankyung hanya menggeleng, Heechul tersenyum lalu membuka dasi Hankyung, _yeoja_ cantik itu tersenyum sambil sedikit mengusap bahu suaminya.

"Jangan terkejut, Hannie," mendengar ucapan sang istri Hankyung langsung menoleh ke arah Heechul. Dia sedikit menangkap maksud terselubung dari tatapan mata Heechul.

"Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan?" suruh Heechul masih memasang senyum cantiknya.

"Mereka memiliki hubungan spesial dan kau menyetujui itu," tebak Hankyung membuat _yeoja_ yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu tertawa kecil kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu meyetujui hal konyol seperti itu?" tanya Hankyung sangsi.

Heechul terkesiap, _yeoja_ yang telah puluhan tahun mengenal Hankyung tentu mengerti maksud dari tatapan dan nada bicara sang suami yang tampak tak setuju dengan tindakannya.

"Apanya yang konyol, Han? Aku hanya membiarkan putraku bahagia," sanggah Heechul tak terima.

"Bahagia? Bahagia dari mananya? Memangnya Sungmin sudah mengerti soal perasaan Kyuhyun padanya, dia masih terlalu kecil."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau paling mengerti keinginan Sungmin," debat pasangan suami istri yang biasanya harmonis itupun dimulai.

"Dan kau berbicara seolah hanya Sungmin lah yang butuh Kyuhyun, kau pikir putri kita tidak menyukai Kyuhyun?"

Heechul mendengus, dia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Hankyung.

"Huh! Lalu kau pikir Kyuhyun bisa di paksa untuk menyukai Yoona?" cibir Heechul sambil menatap nyalang mata suaminya.

Hankyung yang tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatannya dengan Heechul hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian balas menatap istrinya.

"Itu urusan nanti yang pasti aku berniat menjodohkan Yoona dengan Kyuhyun," putus Hakyung lalu berjalan meninggalkan Heechul yang masih merasakan dengungan hebat pasca mendengar putusan suaminya.

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul~ :)

Chapter 3 udah datang, sekali lagi terimakasih buat review di chapter kemarin. Makasih banyak! Itu motivasi banget buat aku. Sekarang review lagi ya chingudeul. Yang suka rela ninggalin reviewnya saya doa'in ketemu HyunaMin dalem mimpi *bletak* KYAAAA! HyunaMin sexy banget! *curcol*

Saya sedikit mau menjawab beberapa review chingudeul:

KyuminEvilBunny: Eh? Iyakah? Bukan 'gaja' ya? Aku nulisnya berdasar Hangul, aku pikir sama aja. Mian ya kalo salah :)

evil vs bunny: Aduuuhhhh, maaf kalo EYD nya banyak yang salah ya chingu. Aku juga baru belajar nulis. Kalo kamu bersedia, bisa tutorin aku gak? :)

dirakyu: errrrr- di chapter 1 ada deh kayaknya chingu. tapi berhubung aku baik *plak* aku kasih tau ulang deh! Umur Ming belum genap 6 tahun tapi mau enam tahun *loh* ya begitulah chingu.

Buat yang udah suka, ngasi motivasi buat cepet lanjut, terimakasih ya chingudeul. Buat yang baca ataupun gak sengaja baca tapi gak meninggalkan jejak saya doain semoga sekarang mau ninggalin jejak. Next~

RCL please~

Gomawo udah baca **\(*o*)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love, My Kiss, My Heart**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyumin Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Pedo Kyu! Kid Min! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 4**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari bibir nya. Kangin yang melihat tingkah putranya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tumben sudah pulang Kyu?" sindir appanya.

"Ming, mengajak pulang _appa,_" jawab Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sofa bergabung dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Kangin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan memilih fokus dengan buku bacaannya lagi.

"Pergi dengan Minnie lagi, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk..

"_Ne eomma,_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menyamankan duduknya di sofa empuk itu dengan menyenderkan punggungnya.

Kali ini Kangin melirik Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya kemudian ikut menyamankan duduknya, pandangannya terlihat di buat sefokus mungkin terhadap bacaannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau tertarik pada Sungmin bukan pada Yoona," ejekan nyata Kangi terlontar dengan gamblangnya membuat Leeteuk menatap tak setuju atas tindakan sang suami, namun Kyuhyun justru menanggapi itu dengan senyum misterius ala Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda _yeobo,_" kata Kangin seolah menjelaskan ketika tak sengaja menatap tatapan tak suka yang Leeteuk layangkan padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lampu mewah yang tergantung dari atas plafon rumah luasnya.

"Ya. Aku memang menyukai Sungmin, _appa._"

Leeteuk yang hendak tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Kangin berubah bingung mendengar nada serius Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau bicara apa?" tanya Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang benar-benar kebingungan.

"Hahahahahahahaha," Kangin terbahak menertawakan Kyuhyun, ganti Kyuhyun yang menatap bingung ke arah _appa_nya.

"_Aigo, aigo,_ lucu sekali."

Leeteuk menatap jengah Kangin yang tetap saja terbahak bahkan menepuk perutnya berkali-kali. Setelahnya, wanita cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kangin serius.

Kangin masih saja tertawa sambil menghapus air mata yang ada di sudut matanya. Selucu itukah?

"Kyuhyun-ah, _appa _tau kau ingin sekali memiliki seorang _dongsaeng._ Tapi _appa_ dan _eomma _minta maaf karna tak bisa menuruti kemauanmu itu," ujar Kangin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu,"

"Haahh~ sudahlah Kyu, _appa _mengerti kau sangat menyayangi Sungmin karna kau ingin memiliki _dongsaeng _semanis Sungmin. _Appa_ juga mengerti kau selama ini menghindari Yoona karna kau malu padanya, _appa_ juga seperti itu saat menyukai _eomma_mu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Tunggu_ appa._"

Kangin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk menatap serius ayahnya.

"Aku tak pernah memiliki perasaan pada Yoona," jelas Kyuhyun.

"_Keundae?_"

"Aku tak pernah menyukai Sungmin sebagai _dongsaengku appa,_ aku menyukainya karna aku memang punya perasaan khusus padanya," tambah Kyuhyun.

Kangin terlongo sejenak kemudian tertawa lebih keras dari pada tawanya di awal tadi.

"Aku serius _appa._"

"Ahahaha. _Ya~_ kau mau menjadi sorotan masyarakat tanpa harus menjadi aktor ya? Ahaha, lucu sekali kalau koran-koran akan menjadikan beritamu sebagai _head-line news!_ Oh Tuhan, aku tak menyangka putraku memiliki obsesi menjadi sorotan masyarakat," ucap Kangin disela gelak tawanya.

"Tidak harus seheboh itu _appa,_ cukup orang-oran terdekatku saja yang tau," suara Kyuhyun terdengar serius menanggapi ucapan Kangin yang murni terdengar seperti ejekan atas perasaanya.

"Lelucon apa yang tengah kau buat, heh?" tanya Kangin menatap sinis ke arah Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar merasa terhina dengan tanggapan Kyuhyun atas ucapannya tadi.

"Aku tidak sedang melucu _appa._ Aku memang tertarik pada Sungmin, tertarik sampai aku benar-benar menginginkannya dan tak bisa melepasnya untuk atau demi siapapun."

Sang ayah langsung menatap berang putranya.

"Jangan bercanda, Cho!" gertak Kangin keras.

Leeteuk berjengit kaget sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih santai, menegaskan tatapannya seolah menantang sang ayah lewat pandangannya.

"Aku mencintainya, _appa._"

"Jangan bicara cinta! Pedofil gila sepertimu tau apa soal cinta!"

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku bukan pedofil, aku tak tertarik pada bocah lain. Aku hanya mencintai kekasihku, Lee Sungmin," tegas Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Kyu?" Leeteuk berkata seolah ingin menyadarkan putranya.

"_Eopseo eomma,_ aku tak salah bicara," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah ibunya.

"Jangan begitu, Kyu~"

"_Wae eomma?_ Aku mencintainya~"

"Tutup mulutmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan membuatku marah!" bentak Kangin membuat Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menatap tegas appanya.

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya? Aku mencintai Sungmin dan Sungmin juga mencintaiku!"

"Cih! Kau bermimpi sebelum tidur heh? Sungmin akan tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang normal, mana mungkin dia mau menerima pedofil gila sepertimu! Saat ini dia hanya takut kau menjauhinya! Kau harus belajar membedakan mana yang namanya mencintai dan mana yang namanya bergantung hingga takut kehilangan."

"Itu beda tipis," sahut Kyuhyun.

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dia tentu tidak melupakan darah keras kepala siapa yang mengalir dalam tubuh putra semata wayangnya. Dia yang keras kepala berhadapan dengan putranya yang jauh lebih keras kepala.

"Kau mencintai _eomma _sebagai istrimu, orang yang kau cintai atas dasar cinta yang sebenarnya. Kau juga mencintaiku karna aku putramu. Dan aku berani bertaruh seandainya dulu saat _eomma_ melahirkanku dalam kondisi buruk dan _appa_ harus memilih salah satu di antara kami, aku yakin appa akan lebih memilih menyelamatkan _eomma_ karna _appa_ takut kehilangan _eomma, appa_ terlalu mencintai _eomma _sampai takut kehilangan _eomma, _begitu juga aku! Aku terlalu mencintai Sungmin hingga takut kehilangannya."

Leeteuk yang melihat putranya berbicara panjang tanpa bernapas dengan baik, hanya bisa membiarkan air matanya mengalir secara perlahan.

"Ini beda situasi, Kyu!" erang Kangin tetap pada pendiriannya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun membuat Kangin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_Appa _sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari, Kyu. Yoona adalah gadis yang tepat untukmu, tidak ada alasan bagi _appa_ untuk tak menjodohkannya denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum miris, emosi yang sejak tadi tertahan di dadanya, kini meluap menjadi lelehan air bening yang membasahi pipinya.

"_Appa_ ingin aku melakukan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap ayahnya lewat matanya yang telah mengabur tertutup air mata.

Kangin terhenyak melihat luka tak kasat mata yang terjadi pada putranya.

"Aku aka melakukan semua yang _appa_ perintahkan, bukankah aku di lahirkan hanya untuk menjadi robot keluarga Cho? Aku di lahirkan untuk menjalankan skenario yang telah di buat oleh _appa._ Aku tak pernah meminta di lahirkan dengan kondisi seperti ini-" seolah tengah menertawakan kebodohannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih tepatnya terpaksa tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya.

"-tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya demi seorang ayah yang bahkan tak pernah mau tahu bagaimana perasaanku," lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak meninggalkan orang tuanya.

"Kyuhyun~"

Kyuhyun berhenti namun tak berniat menatap _eomma_nya.

"Maaf _eomma._ Maaf karna belum bisa menjadi putra kebanggaanmu. Aku hanya mencintai Lee Sungmin, apapun yang terjadi."

Leeteuk hanya bisa menangis kuat-kuat sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan menghilang memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau, aku tak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi kau harus tau ini,"

Kangin menatap Leeteuk yang berusaha berbicara di sela isakannya.

"Kyuhyun itu putraku dan aku berhak atas hidupnya, bukan hanya kau, Cho Kangin. Kyuhyun sudah besar dan dia berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya."

"Teuki~ jalan hidup Kyuhyun itu salah, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku harus membiarkannya."

Leeteuk langsung berdiri dari duduknya , menatap nyalang mata suaminya.

"Lalu kau berpikir tindakanmu mengatur sepenuhnya hidup Kyuhyun itu bisa di katakan benar. Demi tuhan Kangin-ah! Aku benar-benar kecewa saat kau mengatakan bahwa putraku adalah pedofil gila yang tak mengerti cinta. Kau pikir Kyuhyun tak punya perasaan hah?"

Kangin hanya mendesau bingung, Leeteuk akan selalu berada di pihak Kyuhyun dan ini akan sangat menyulitkannya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa mengubah keputusanku, aku akan tetap menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan Yoona," tegas Kangin seolah menunjukkan kekuasaanya sebagai kepala keluarga.

Leeteuk mengangguk meremehkan.

"_Geurae,_ lakukan apapun yang ingin kau perbuat, aku hanya akan melihat apa yang terjadi setelah kau berhasil atas semua rencanamu," desis Leeteuk kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kangin.

Kangin langsung memijit pelan pelipisnya sendiri, kacamata dan buku bacanya sudah tak jelas kemana di lemparnya.

"Kyuhyun sudah gila," gumam Kangin sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sosok kecil yang seharusnya sudah memejamkan mata untuk menuju alam mimpi itu terlihat masih membuka matanya. Pupil matanya nampak membesar berusaha menatap apapun yang ada di sekitarnya diantara cahaya redup yang menyala dari lampu yang ada di meja nakas.

Selimut pink yang menutup tubuhnya sebatas dada terlihat bergerak-gerak seiring pergerakan tak jelas yang di lakukan Sungmin. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang tadi di lihat dan di dengarnya.

"Tadi _eomma _cama _appa_ kenapa ya? Kok _appa_ malah telus bilang Kyunnie jodohin cama _noona?_" monolog Sungmin sambil menatap fokus langit-langit kamarnya.

Setelah Heechul menyuruhnya naik kamar untuk pergi tidur, si kecil Sungmin tak sepenuhnya naik ke atas untuk masuk kamarnya, bocah itu sengaja menginitp _appa_ dan _eomma_nya yang tengah berbicara serius dengan nada yang tak bisa di bilang pelan. Dia mendengar jelas apa yang di bicarakan kedua orang tuanya bahkan melihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi tak ingin kalah yang ditunjukkan orang tuanya. Sungmin menoleh ke arah jam kecil yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Itu jam belapa ya?" tanya Sungmin yang belum sepenuhnya tahu cara membaca penunjuk waktu.

"Jam 11?" tanya Sungmin sendiri. Caranya untuk mengetahui waktu adalah dengan melihat angka yang di tunjuk oleh jarum jam pendek.

"Kyunnie cudah tidul belum ya? Kok Kyunnie gak maen ke kamal Ming ya?" tanya Sungmin masih bertahan dengan monolognya. Perlahan bocah kecil itu memuka selimutnya lalu duduk diam di atas kasurnya. Pandangannya menatap segala sesuatu yang ada di kamarnya.

Perlahan sebuah senyum bahagia terlihat dari bibir plump Sungmin, bocah manis itu langsung bergerak mendekati meja nakas yang menjadi letak ponsel kesayangannya.

"Telpon Kyunnie caja deh, dali pada gak bica bobo," katanya mulai memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya mencari nama Kyuhyun di contact list ponselnya.

**Drrrtt Drrrtt Drrrtt**

Sungmin yang hendak menekan tombol hijau di layar _touch screen_ ponselnya, mendadak membulatkan matanya saat ponselnya bergetar dan menampakkan sebuah _ID caller_ yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

KLIK!

"_Yoboceyo_ Kyunnie," ucap Sungmin menyapa si penelepon.

'Kau belum tidur eoh?'

Sungmin menggeleng kecil melupakan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan melihat gelengannya.

'Hei, kenapa belum tidur?'

"Gak bisa tidul Kyunnie, Kyunnie juga belum tidul ya?"

Helaan napas terdengar jelas dari seberang.

'Aku masih memikirkanmu _chagi~ _jadi belum bisa tidur. Tak tau kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin meneleponmu.'

Sungmin mengangguk sendiri lalu kembali menaiki kasurnya.

'Apa semuanya sudah tidur?'

"_Ne,_" jawab Sungmin seadanya. Bocah itu tampak menimang-nimang apakah perlu menceritakan pertengkaran orang tuanya pada Kyuhyun.

'Kau mengantuk? Kenapa diam saja?' suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar berusaha memancing antusiasme yang biasa di tunjukkan Sungmin jika Kyuhyun meneleponnya.

"Eum, _ani~_" jawab Sungmin ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu langsung kembali bertanya pada Sungmin.

'_Chagi, waeyo?_ Ada masalah?'

Sungmin diam sejenak, sedikit memainkan selimut tebalnya sambil berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

'Ming? Kau sudah tidur eoh?'

"Belum Kyunnie."

'Kenapa diam saja, hm?'

Si kecil Sungmin kembali diam, lagi-lagi berpikir pentingkah dia menceritakan perdebatan orang tuanya tadi. Tapi namja kecil itu sungguh penasaran apa maksud ucapan Hankyung dan Heechul tadi.

'Mi-'

"Kyunnie," potong Sungmin cepat.

'_Ye?_'

"Itu~ tadi _eomma _cama _appa_ malah-malah teluc bilang Kyunnie jodohin cama _noona._"

Setelah Sungmin mengatakan apa yang menjadi pikirannya, suasana berubah menjadi hening, Kyuhyun yang awalnya terus memancing Sungmin agar cerewet seperti biasanya kini ikut diam dengan wajah tegang di seberang sana.

"Kyunnie~" panggil Sungmin yang merasa aneh karena Kyuhyun terus diam tak berbicara pasca mendengar penuturannya.

"Kyunnie!"

'Ah! _Ne?_'

"Kok Kyunnie diem caja? Kyunnie napa cama _noona?_"

'_Ani, ani. _Heechul _ajjuma_ dan Han _ajushi_ hanya ada masalah kecil mungkin _chagi,_' kilah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya sambil kembali berpikir.

"Kok tadi teliak-teliak sih Kyunnie? _Eomma_ juga nangic abic itu, Ming juga dengel _noona_ nangic di kamalnya, yacudah Ming gak bica bobo," jelas Sungmin dengan harapan Kyuhyun memberikan jawaban yang cocok menurutnya.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti nada bicara Sungmin yang sarat akan keinginan mendapat jawaban yang sesuai pemikiran anak itu hanya bisa memutar otak untuk mencari celah ataupun alasan lain agar Sungmin mengubah topik pembicaraannya.

'Baiklah anak baik harus cepat tidur, besok pagi kau harus sekolah _chagi._'

Sungmin kembali menatap jam di dinding kamarnya.

"_Ne,_ yacudah Ming mau bobo, nanti _eomma_ malah kalo dengel Ming belum bobo," ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun yang awalnya bingung harus menjawab apa sedikit menghela napas lega.

'_Geurae, jaljayo chagi._'

"_Ne,_ Kyunnie juga bobo _ne?_ Ming matiin teleponnya _ne?_"

'Tunggu!'

Sungmin yang berniat mengakhiri panggilan langsung merengut bingung saat mendengar nada halus nan tegas yang Kyuhyun lontarkan untuk menahannya.

"_Wae, Kyunnie?_"

Helaan napas terdengar berat di seberang sana, mungkin terlalu berat masalah yang menimpa Kyuhyun sampai-sampai namja tampan itu terus menghela napas berat sedari tadi.

'Kau sudah berjanji tetap mencintaiku sampai kapanpun. Kau juga sudah berjanji tak akan membuang ataupun melupakan perasaanku. Kau harus menepati itu Ming, apapun yang terjadi kau harus menepati itu.'

Sungmin mendengarkan Kyuhyun, hanya saja namja kecil itu tak memahami sepenuhnya apa maksud Kyuhyun, yang dimengertinya hanyalah nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat memohon padanya.

"_Ne_ Kyunnie, Ming janji kok. Kyunnie juga gak boleh jauhin Ming _ne?_"

'Iya sayang, aku tak akan kemana-kemana.'

Jawaban mantap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum puas.

"Yacudah, celamat bobo ya Kyunnie~"

'_Ne, jalja chagiya~_'

KLIK!

Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah bantalnya kemudian bergegas menarik selimut untuk segera tidur, anak manis itu seolah teringat ucapan Heechul kalau dia terlalu malam tidur pagi harinya dia akan telat pergi sekolah dan Sungmin tak mau itu terjadi.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang langsung menuju alam tidurnya, Kyuhyun terlihat masih berbaring sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menampakkan selcanya bersama Sungmin.

"Aku tak menyangka mereka benar-benar berniat menjauhkan Sungmin dariku," kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas yang ada di sebelah kasurnya.

Katakanlah Kyuhyun bodoh atau pemimpi ulung, dia sempat berpikir kisah hidupnya maupun perjalanan cintanya bersama Sungmin akan berjalan bahagia seperti drama-drama yang biasa Leeteuk tonton.

"Hhhh," senyum miris Kyuhyun terkembang diantara helaan napasnya.

"Tolol."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Suasana sarapan pagi ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Yoona tampak muncul dengan wajah sembab yang tak bisa di tutupi dengan make up-nya.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil mengunyah serealnya, Heechul yang biasanya banyak bicara saat menemani Sungmin sarapan kini hanya diam menatap Sungmin sambil sesekali membersihkan sudut bibir Sungmin yang belepotan dengan susu vanilanya.

"_Eomma_ akan mengantarmu hari ini," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin balik menatap Heechul untuk mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan _eomma_nya, hanya saja saat tak sengaja menatap mata bengkak Heechul, Sungmin segera menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata '_ne_' sepelan mungkin.

Sang kepala keluarga menyadari situasi kaku ini, hanya saja dia sudah berada pada keputusan finalnya untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi ketetapannya.

"Yoona-ya, apakah akhir pekan ini kau sibuk?" tanya Hankyung.

Yoona yang merasa diajak bicara oleh ayahnya langsung menatap Hankyung.

"_Ani appa, waeyo?_" tanyanya.

"_Gwaenchana, appa_ hanya bertanya," jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum ke arah Yoona.

Heechul menyadari maksud Hankyung, suaminya itu benar-benar terlihat mengobarkan bendera perang ke arahnya. Tanpa mengurangi segala kehormatannya pada sang suami, Heechul hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi cara Hankyung yang terkesan menantangnya.

"_Ja,_ kita pergi sekarang _chagi~_" ajak Heechul sambil tertawa lebar.

Sungmin yang memang telah selesai dengan sarapannya hanya mengangguk, Yoona dan Hankyung menatap Heechul bersamaan. Setelah memasukkan kotak bekal Sungmin ke dalam tas, Heechul langsung menggadeng tangan putranya untuk beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"_Eomma,_ Ming belum pamit cama_ appa,_" ucap Sungmin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Heechul.

"_Geurae, eomma_ tunggu di mobil."

Hankyung menatap tajam punggung Heechul yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang di balik dinding yang membatasi ruang makan dan ruang keluarga.

"_Appa,_ Ming pelgi cekolah dulu."

Singkat. Sungmin yang biasanya berpamitan panjang lebar pada Hankyung bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mendapatkan _morning kiss _dari sang ayah, kini terlihat berlari kecil meninggalkan ruang makan untuk mengejar _eomma_nya.

Yoona melirik Hankyung lewat ekor matanya, dia melihat jelas bagaimana telapak tangan Hankyung saat menggenggam kuat pisau makan. Situasi keluarganya benar-benar dalam kondisi buruk dan Yoona menyadari itu. Tak ingin berlama-lama berdua dengan sang ayah yang sedang dalam kondisi_ bad morning_, Yoona pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi sekolah.

"Aku pergi sekarang_ appa,_" pamit Yoona berusaha menahan nada canggungnya.

Hankyung menatap Yoona sejenak kemudian menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Bisa _appa_ bicara sebentar?"

Yoona yang berniat cepat-cepat pergi terlihat mengatur napas untuk mengangguk.

"_Ne._"

Sosok yang menjadi kepala keluarga di Lee family itu terlihat berdehem pelan untuk mengatur nada suaranya. Jujur Yoona sedikit khawatir melihat gerak-gerik sang ayah.

"_Appa_ tidak tahu ini berita baik atau buruk untukmu, tapi _appa_ sudah sepakat dengan Kangin_ ajushi_ untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Kyuhyun."

Yoona yang awalnya berkutat dengan perasaan bingungnya langsung terlonjak mendengar berita yang Hankyung sampaikan.

"_Appa~_" gumamnya sambil membulatkan mata terkejut.

Hankyung tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kalian akan bertunangan secepatnya,"tambah Hankyung.

Yoona yang masih belum habis akan keterkejutannya kembali menunjukkan ekspresi tak percayanya dengan menutup bibirnya seolah-olah mendapat kejutan yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Kau senang _chagi?_"

Yoona langsung mengangguk semangat bahkan segera menghambur memeluk ayahnya, ini lebih berharga dari semua kado ulang tahun yang pernah Hankyung berikan sepanjang hidupnya.

"_Gomawo appa,_ aku senang sekali. Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun _oppa, appa. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo,_" ucapan terimakasih terus Yoona lontarkan, _yeoja _cantik itu merasa dunianya benar-benar sudah di genggaman. Inilah yang diharapkannya sejak dulu, bukannya mengejar Kyuhyun yang kenyataannya memang tak pernah menaruh perasaan khusus terhadapnya.

'Cinta bisa terjadi seiring berjalannya waktu.'

Itu yang Yoona lafalkan dalam hatinya, berharap Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Namun, entah sadar atau tidak akan ada hati lain yang tersakiti dengan tindakan egois Yoona. Walaupun tak sepenuhnya egois, tapi memaksakan kehendak tetapnya termasuk kategori tindakan egois.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Leeteuk mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dikatakan cepat sedikitpun. Di jok sebelahnya tampak Kyuhyun tengah menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca hitam mobil yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Wajah namja berwajah rupawan itu tak menampakkan senyum sedikitpun. Benar-benar murung.

"Sudah, Kyu~" bujuk Leeeteuk yang merasa sedih melihat kondisi putranya.

Pagi ini, tak berbeda jauh dengan kondisi di keluarga Sungmin, di keluarga Kyuhyunpun terjadi perang dingin antara Kangin dan Leeteuk sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih diam tak memihak blok manapun. Dia merasa kedua orang tuanya tak pernah bisa mendukung apa yang menjadi pilihannya.

Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya ke arah Leeteuk yang tengah mengemudikan mobil sambil sesekali menatap ke arahnya. Masih teringat jelas di otaknya bagaimana Kangin melarangnya membawa mobil mulai hari ini dan perang mulut antara kedua orang tuanya pun kembali di mulai di meja makan tadi.

"_Eomma_ tak perlu mengantarku sampai sekolah, aku bisa naik bus di halte depan," kata Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Leeteuk. Namja tampan itu masih bertahan di posisi bersandarnya pada kaca mobil.

"Tidak, _eomma_ harus mengantarmu sampai sekolah."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban tegas Leeteuk. Pikirannya lansung melayang pada alasan apa yang membuat _eomma_nya ikut-ikutan bersikap seketat ini padanya.

"Aku pergi sekolah dan tidak akan menemui Sungmin, tak perlu mengekangku seperti ini!"

Mendengar nada marah yang terselip dari nada bicara Kyuhyun, Leeteuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Kyu,_ eomma_ tak pernah berpikir seperti itu nak~" elak Leeteuk lalu melirik spion mobilnya untuk melihat situasi jalan sebelum dia menepikan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti maksud Leeteuk menepikan mobil bukan di halte sesuai permintaannya langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Untuk apa berhenti disini _eomma?_" tanya Kyuhyun bingung sambil menatap lokasi di sekitarnya. Lokasi ini adalah lokasi dekat taman dimana dia biasa berkencan dengan Sungmin.

'Sungmin.'

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha mengenyahkan nama itu di detik ini. Dia benar-benar merasa ada yang tak biasa saat pagi tadi tak menjemput Sungmin untuk pergi sekolah bersama.

'Apa dia menungguku? Apa dia menangis menungguku?'

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya berat, berusaha melancarakan jalan pernafasannya yang seolah tertahan di tenggorokan. Sebut saja dia cengeng, namun saat ini air mata bodoh itu mulai mengumpul di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk yang sejak awal memang menatap Kyuhyun terlihat menangis lebih dulu, dia merasa gagal menjadi sosok ibu yang membahagiakan putranya. Perlahan Leeteuk meraih kepala Kyuhyun kepelukannya.

"Menangislah~"

Runtuh. Pertahanan yang Kyuhyun bangun susah payah pagi ini runtuh bersama aliran air matanya. Namja jangkung itu langsung menangis kuat-kuat di bahu ibunya.

"Aku mencintainya, _eomma._"

Leeteuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengelus sayang rambut Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma_ mengerti, Kyu."

"Sungmin yang memiliki kebahagiaanku _eomma,_ kumohon~"

Leeteuk kembali mengangguk, kali ini tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Seolah ditarik pada sumpah masa lalunya, Leeteuk makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang anak.

Masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana dia harus berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk hamil dan melahirkan Kyuhyun, mengalami keguguran berkali-kali membuat Leeteuk berjanji setulus hatinya akan membahagiakan putranya jika Tuhan memberinya kepercayaan untuk menjaga malikat kecilnya.

"_Eomma_ selalu bersamamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau harus tau itu," bisik Leeteuk yakin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu balas memeluk erat ibunya.

TOK! TOK!

Leeteuk menoleh kearah kaca mobil yang di ketuk pelan oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Kyu, kau harus lihat apa yang _eomma_ tunjukkan padamu pagi ini," ucap Leeteuk sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi anak _eomma_ yang tampan tak boleh berwajah seperti ini," lanjut Leeeuk sambil menangkup wajah Kyuhyun untuk mengusap air mata putranya.

"Nah, sudah tampan!" puji Leeteuk sambil sedikit merapikan rambut Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo eomma,_"

"Ne, sekarang lihat hadiahmu," perintah Leeteuk sambil menunjuk kaca mobil di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati sosok kecil yang sangat dicintainya tengah berada di gendongan Heechul. Dengan sebelah tangan memegang satu kotak susu, Sungmin melambaikan satu tangan lainnya ke arah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sungmin!" kata Kyuhyun nyaris berteriak, _namja_ berhidung mancung itu langsung bergerak cepat membuka pintu mobil untuk segera memeluk Sungminnya.

Leeteuk kembali meneteskan air matnya saat menyadari kebahagian putra semata wayangnya memang berada pada seorang bocah manis yang lebih cocok menjadi adik Kyuhyun.

Kaca mobil Leeteuk terbuka perlahan, mengisyaratkan Heechul untuk satu mobil dengannya. Heechul yang mengerti langsung menyerahkan Sungmin dan kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang telah mendapatkan dunianya kembali hanya bisa terus mengembangkan tawanya. Demikian pula Leeteuk yang benar-benar bahagia melihat Kyuhyunnya kembali menmpakkan senyum cerianya pagi ini.

"_Eomma_ cama _ajjuma_ mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin saat Heechul malah berpindah satu mobil dengan Leeteuk dan berganti Kyuhyun yang mengemudikan mobil Heechul.

"Hari ini kita ke taman bermain _chagi,_" jawab Leeteuk yang langsung mendapat seruan antusias dari Sungmin.

"Senang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Eum," angguk Sungmin cepat.

"Mana _morning kiss_ ku?" pinta Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan bibirnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun!"

Mendengar seruan ibunya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk setengah tak rela, kemudian menyodorkan pipinya ke depan bibir kecil Sungmin.

CUP!

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli lalu balas mencium kening Sungmin.

Setelahnya, dua pasang ibu dan anak yang tampak sangat bahagia itu mulai berlalu dengan kendaraan masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Tatapan penuh emosi, kekecewaan dan kegagalan tampak jelas dari obsidian sosok yang perlahan meninggalkan lokasi pengintaiannya.

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul, author tersarap sepanjang masa datang lagi.

Langsung aja mau menanggapi beberap review.

evil vs bunny: gak papa kok chingu, aku justru maksih udah di koreksiin kesalahanku. Review lagi ne?

ririn chubby: konfliknya biasa aja kok :) Yewook sama Sibum emang udah pasangan kok.

Terimaksih pke banget buat readers tercintaku yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak di chapter kemaren *peluk* buat yang sudah dapat ilham buat ninggalin jejak juga maksih banyak *cium* buat new readers selamat datang!

Oiya, namaku Dhinie, 94 line. Jangan panggil aku thor :( gak enak dengarnya.

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Love, My Kiss, My Heart**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyumin Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Pedo Kyu! Kid Min! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 5**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jam break yang lebih populer dengan istilah jam makan siang dikalangan pelajar adalah saat-saat yang paling ditunggu setelah berkutat dengan pelajaran sepanjang pagi tadi, tak terkecuali untuk empat orang _namja_ tampan yang tengah duduk dalam satu meja sembari dengan tenang melakukan aktifitas makan siang mereka.

"Aku pikir _Seonsaengnim_ akan mengusir Kyuhyun," Yesung yang paling cerewet diantara empat orang _namja_ itu langsung membuka percakapan disela-sela makannya.

Kibum yang memang tak terlalu suka bicara itu hanya meneruskan makannya setelah menatap Yesung satu kali. Siwon yang telah terbiasa mengikuti adat bangsawan ala keluarganya yaitu dilarang bicara saat makan hanya menatap Yesung walau kemudian dia cepat-cepat menghabiskan makan siangnya agar bisa bicara sepuas yang dia inginkan.

"Dia bahkan tak mau bicara saat _Seonsaeng_ menanyakan alasannya datang saat pelajaran sudah berlangsung setengah jalan," tanggap Ryeowook.

"Aku juga sudah berusaha bicara padanya tapi dia tak menjawabku sama sekali."

Kibum menghentikan niatnya untuk menyuapkan nasi, kemudian beralih menatap Yesung.

"Benar-benar tidak bicara?" tanyanya memastikan.

Yesung mengangguk sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Siwon yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanggar aturan keluarganya.

"Kupikir dia bicara padamu tadi, _hyung._"

Yesung ganti menatap Siwon kemudian menggeleng.

"Bicara apanya? Kutanya dia sedang sakit atau tidak saja dia tak mau menjawab, apalagi kutanya kenapa dia terlambat."

Kibum menatap makanannya dengan tatapan datar namun tersirat akan pemikiran keras.

"Pasti dia sedang ada masalah dengan Sungmin," komentarnya kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Yang lain hanya bisa mngangguk-angguk membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Kibum. Yeah! Memangnya hal apalagi yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun seperti orang kehilangan _self-control_ kalau bukan karna kekasih kecilnya yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Padahal tadi malam mereka masih sangat baik-baik saja.

"Dia lagi, dia lagi~"

Gerutuan ala namja tak suka_ yeoja_ agresifpun kembali terdengar membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengumpat kesal disela-sela acara makan mereka.

"Eh? Kyuhyun?" Siwon yang tadinya hanya berniat menoleh untuk memastikan apakah Yoona yang lagi-lagi datang menghampiri mereka hanya bisa membeo saat melihat Yoona justru datang sambil menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang menoleh setelah mendengar suara Siwon hanya bisa memelototkan matanya dengan pandangan –bagaimana bisa begini-

"_Annyeong oppadeul~_" sapaan dengan nada kelewat ramah itu terdengar lembut dari bibir Yoona.

Tak ada tanggapan yang berarti selain tatapan penuh keterkejutan yang mereka layangkan ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak begitu menyadari keberadaannya di tengah-tengah_ hyungdeul_nya.

"_Oppa,_ kami kesini untuk memberitahukan berita bahagia," lagi-lagi suara Yoona lah yang menyambar pendengaran Siwon, Kibum, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"_M-mwo?_" Yoona tersenyum setelah mendengar suara Ryeowook yang seolah menanggapi kehadirannya. Gadis itu mengisyratkan Kyuhyun untuk menyampaikan berita bahagia mereka.

"Kami akan bertunangan minggu depan."

"Jangan bercanda, Kyu!"

"Aku –aku serius."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**FLASHBACK**

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan susana hati yang benar-benar gembira, namja tampan itu berkali-kali menatap Sungmin yang duduk di jok yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kyunnie, nanti kita main-main cepelti tadi malam ya? Dicana ada Ciwon_ hyung_ lagi gak?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu secepat mungkin membuat wajahnya terlihat benar-benar sebal dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kenapa mencari Siwon _hyung?_ Kau suka padanya?"

"_Ne,_" jawab Sungmin polos sambil tersenyum dengan riangnya.

Kyuhyun yang semula hanya ingin menggoda Sungmin kini langsung memasak wajah kaget bercampur panik, fokus mengemudinya kini benar-benar terganggu setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"_Ya,_ jadi kau suka pada Siwon _hyung?_ Kau sudah tidak lagi menyukaiku eoh?" tanyanya dengan mata setengah melotot ke arah kekasih kecilnya.

"Eoh?" Sungmin membeo kecil sambil menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"_Ani,_ Ming juga cuka Kyunnie kok," cicitnya pelan.

Bocah itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya saat Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang paling tidak suka ia dengar. Dia benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun lebih dari rasa sukanya pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun memelankan laju mobilnya saat tak mendengar lanjutan suara Sungmin, ditolehkan kepalanya dan obsidiannya langsung mendapati kepala kekasih mungilnya tengah menunduk dalam, dengan ekspresi sedih yang terlihat sangat imut.

"_Ya~_"

"Kyunnie, Ming suka Kyunie kok, kalo Ciwon _hyung_ jauh cama Ming, Ming gak cedih tapi kalo Kyunnie jauh dali Ming, Ming gak mau makan caja!"

Kyuhyun mendadak diam, ekspresi wajahnya berubah melembut dengan mata teduh yang menatap dalam ke arah mata bulat Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ming cuka Kyunnie kok. Kyunnie jangan malah ya?"

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum tampannya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sungmin.

"Aku tidak marah _chagi,_ terimakasih sudah menyukaiku. Maaf meragukan perasanmu," ucapnya penuh ketulusan.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan jemari kecilnya.

"Kyunnie gak boleh jauhin Ming, _ne?_"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti kemudian menarik tangannya untuk kembali fokus mengemudi. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam sambil menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya dari samping. Dia tak pernah bosan menatap wajah tampan itu, wajah tampan yang dimiliki sosok yang sangat berharga untuknya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum sendiri, sosok kecil itu memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah sambil terseyum lucu.

"_Wae chagi?_ Apa ada yang lucu?"

Sungmin menggeleng kecil kemudian bergerak mendekati wajah Kyuhyun.

CUP!

Kyuhyun menatap heran ke arah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mencium pipinya.

"_Calanghe_."

Belum habis keterkejutannya Kyuhyun kembali dikagetkan dengan ucapan Sungmin, tak biasa namja kecil itu mengungkapkan kata '_saranghae_' pada Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang," balasnya.

Semuanya terasa indah sebelum sebuah dua buah mobil menghentikan laju mobilnya. Kyuhyun refleks menginjak remnya sebelum badan mobilnya menabrak mobil bodoh yang seenaknya menghadang jalannya.

"Hiks~ Kyunnie," isakan Sungmin terdengar membuat Kyuhyun yang berniat mengumpat pengemudi mobil bodoh itu tak jadi terlaksana.

"Ming," Kyuhyun langsung bergerak melepas seatbelt Sungmin kemudian meraih sosok kecil itu kepelukannya.

"_Gwaenchana?_ Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun panik, namun kekasih kecilnya itu hanya menggeleng sambil memeluk erat Kyuhyun dengan isakan yang semakin keras. Kyuhyun mengerti kekasihnya itu terkejut.

"Sssstttt, maaf aku tidak hati-hati," bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih ke arah dua mobil yang tadi menghadang jalannya, dari mobil itu tampak sosok yang sangat dikenalinya tengah berdiri dengan angkuh sambil menatap marah ke arahnya. Dari spion mobilnya Kyuhyun melihat Heechul dan Leeteuk yang tengah marah-marah dan berusaha memberontak dari penjagaan ketat pegawal orang itu.

'Sial!'

Sejenak Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya menemui sosok yang sudah berdiri tegak di depan mobilnya.

"Sebentar Ming, kau tunggu di mobil _ne?_"

"_Chileo!_" tolak Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kembali Kyuhyun melirik spion mobilnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menitipkan Sungmin pada Heechul ataupun Leeteuk.

"_Oppa~_" tepat saat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu menyambar indra pendengar Kyuhyun.

"_Noona~_" Sungmin bergumam kecil berniat menolehkan kepalanya namun Kyuhyun bergerak cepat dengan segera melangkah ke arah Heechul dan Leeteuk kemudian menyerahkan Sungmin pada dua wanita yang sangat menginginkan kebahagiaan putranya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan pedulikan mereka. Kau tau _ajjuma_ selalu mendukungmu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sembari melempar senyum tulus saat mendengar kalimat dukungan yang Heechul lontarkan padanya.

"_Gomawo ajjuma._"

"Kyunnie mau kemana? Kita gak jadi ke taman hibulan ya?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah berada digendongan_ eomma_nya.

"Sebentar _chagi,_" kata Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah ke arah sosok yang cukup –sangat mengganggu harinya.

"Katakan apa maksudmu bertindak seperti itu? Kau gila heh? Kau pikir itu lelucon? Kau tidak sadar kalau tindakan bodohmu itu membahayakan nyawa orang lain?" Kyuhyun langsung memberondong Yoona dengan pertanyaan bernada sinisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," kata Yoona dengan wajah tak bersalah, dia terlihat menyodorkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap bergantian ke arah amplop di tangan Yoona dan wajah _yeoja_ cantik yang menggilainya itu.

"Kau harus menerimanya_ oppa,_ ini dari _appa._"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tersentak, pandangannya fokus ke arah wajah Yoona yang menyiratkan kesungguhan.

SRAT!

Dalam satu gerakan Kyuhyun menarik dan membukan kasar amplop berwarna coklat itu. Sejenak Kyuhyun menatap isi amplop yang cukup aneh menurutnya.

"Apa-apain ini?"

"_Oppa_ tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Yoona makin mendesak.

Kyuhyun berdecak kemudian melempar isi amplop itu ke tanah.

"Kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu untuk bermain tanya jawab denganmu?" ketusnya.

Yoona hanya menatap Kyuhyun kemudian menatap dua benda yang kini terlempar cukup jauh dari kakinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu hidupku! Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau bisa mengatur perasaanku, nona Lee," kecam Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak memutar tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan Yoona.

"Aku tak pernah berniat mengatur perasaanmu _oppa,_ sekarang kau sendiri yang harus mengatur perasaanmu."

Kyuhyun mberhenti melangkah namun tetap memunggungi Yoona.

"Kau harus memilih dua hal lewat benda yang kau anggap mengganggu waktumu itu," lanjut Yoona sambil memungut dua benda itu kemudian melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin walaupun kau tak mengerti maksud semua ini tapi kau mengerti tentang tujuanku menyerahkan ini padamu."

Kyuhyun diam, dia tentu tau apa isi amplop itu. Tiket dan Sebuah Undangan.

"Kau sendiri yang harus menentukan perasaanmu."

"Kau licik, Lee Yoona!" geram Kyuhyun di balik pungungnya.

Yoona seolah menulikan telinganya, yeoja itu memilih melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tiket ini sudah _appa_ siapkan untuk keberangkatan Sungmin minggu depan."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Yoona yang terkesan seperti sebuah ancaman untuknya.

"Dan undangan ini-"

SRET!

"Kau benar-benar licik! Aku jijik padamu, kau tahu?" umpat Kyuhyun sambil menuding wajah Yoona dengan telunjuknya.

"Dimana rasa malumu itu sampai kau memaksakan kehendakmu sehina itu. Kau sakit! Mana ada wanita sehat yang mau dijodohkan dengan laki-laki yang jelas-jelas seorang gay-"

"Aku tidak peduli itu!" teriak Yoona sambil menutup kedua telinganya. _Yeoja_ itu langsung memejamkan matanya dan mulai meneteskan air matanya mendengar ucapan-ucapan sinis Kyuhyun padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu _oppa~_ hiks~ tidak bisakah kau melihat itu?" isak Yoona sambil menatap penuh kesedihan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah melihat siapapun kecuali Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang kental akan penolakan.

"Kau buta _oppa,_ kau sudah gila karna perasaan tidak wajarmu itu pada adikku, harusnya kau sadar itu!"

"Kau yang lebih gila mencintai orang yang nyatanya memang gila!"

Yoona kembali terisak mendengar nada kasar Kyuhyun untuknya, dia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun memang tak pernah membuka hati untuknya, namun egonya tetap memaksa untuk memiliki Kyuhyun seorang.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir menyakitimu sejauh ini, tapi kau selalu memaksaku melakukan ini. Seandainya kau mau sedikit mengerti perasaanku, aku tak akan melakukan hal yang menyakitimu sejauh ini," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh penyesalannya. Sungguh dia tak bermaksud menyakiti hati siapapun disini, ia bertindak seperti ini karna orang-orang itu tak mau sedikitpun mengerti perasaannya. Mereka hanya bisa memaksaka kehendak.

Kyuhyun berbalik, namun obsidiannya yang awalnya hanya menampakkan penyesalan akan tindakan kasarnya yang seolah terlalu kasar pada wanita berubah makin lemah saat pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Sungmin yang tengah berada dalam gendongan Hankyung dan Kangin yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa bersikap bijak, Kyuhyun-ah," suara halus Hankyung terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak main-main soal ini," lanjutnya lebih tegas kali ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin yang juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Dua orang ayah ini benar-benar tak bisa menerima perasaan tulusnya pada Sungmin. Mereka licik dan berwibawa di waktu bersamaan dan Kyuhyun benar-benar muak akan itu.

Pikirannya berkecamuk, memilih undangan sama artinya dengan menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi budak Yoona seumur hidupnya, mengorbankan seluruh perasaanya pada Sungmin hanya untuk menuruti keegoisan orang-orang memuakkan di hadapannya.

Namun, jika dia menolak undangan itu sama halnya dengan membiarkan Sungmin meninggalkannya secara suka rela dan itu adalah mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah ingin Kyuhyun alami. Sungmin pergi dan Kyuhyun tak tahu kapan dia kembali. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mau seperti ini.

Sungmin, Sungminnya tengah menatap penuh ke arah Kyuhyun. Tatapan itu seolah menyiratkan agar Kyuhyun tetap memilihnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin tidak akan kemana-mana," teriak Heechul dari balik penjagaan pengawalnya.

Kyuhyun mendengar itu, namun mengingat reputasi Hankyung sebagai Presiden Direktur yang sangat teguh dengan pendiriannya membuat Kyuhyun berpikir dua kali untuk mempercayai ucapan Heechul. Apalagi disebelah Hankyung tengah berdiri sang ayah, sosok yang dikenal akan ke-keras kepalaannya.

"Kau tidak punya banyak waktu Kyu, Sungmin maupun kau harus segera kembali ke sekolah," kali ini suara Kangin terdengar menyahuti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar suara Kangin.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas di mana letak kelemahanku, Tuan Cho. Kau hanya sedang membuat permainan kecil yang berakhir dengan kekalahanku lalu apa yang harus ku pilih disini? Bukankah kau sudah mengatur semuanya? Bukankah aku hanya bertugas untuk menuruti segala permainan konyolmu?" pernyataan-pernyataan yang terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran halus itu cukup membuat raut wajah datar Kangin menegang beberapa saat.

"_Geurae,_ kau menetukan pilihan yang tepat Cho Kyuhyun."

Seiring dengan ucapan itu, dua orang kepala keluarga yang tetap teguh pada pendirian mereka itu melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin yang kembali menangis memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun minta dilepaskan dari gendongan sang ayah.

**FLASHBACK END**

Sungmin terlihat duduk tenang di sebuah bangku dekat ayunan, _namja_ kecil itu terlihat diam sambil menatap ke arah gerbang sekolahnya. Di sebelah kanan maupun kirinya terlihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk sambil melirik-lirik ke arah Sungmin.

"Min, kok diam caja cih?" tanya Donghae akhirnya.

"Hng?" Sungmin mendengung kecil seolah tersentak dari acara melamunnya kemudian beralih menatap Donghae.

"Ming kenapa? Kok diam caja?" ulang Donghae kali ini menatap fokus ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam, bocah itu selalu berpikir dua kali untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya kepada siapapun. Seperti kali ini, dia bingung harus bercerita pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae atau tidak soal kejadian aneh yag dilihatnya tadi pagi.

"Min lagi berantem sama Kyuhyun_ hyung_ ya?" celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun _hyung?_ Kyuhyun _hyung _itu capa Min? Min diam caja gala-gala Kyuhyun _hyung _ya?" tambah Donghae ikut melontarkan pertanyaan.

"_Ani,_" jawab Sungmin singkat membuat dua bocah yang penasaran dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu langsung mengerutkan keningnya dengan tampang lucu.

"Min napa cih? Hae kan cuka bilang cama Min kalo Nyuk nakal cama Hae, cekalang Min bilang dong cama Hae, bial ntal Hae yang malahin Kyuhyun _hyung,_" Donghae yang cengeng itu kini terlihat seperti pahlawan kesiangan bagi Sungmin. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ia tahu kalau laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun itu adalah seorang _namja_ yang tinggi tubuhnya dua kali tinggi tubuh Donghae, mungkin Donghae yang memang sedikit penakut itu langsung berlindung di punggung Sungmin seperti saat Eunhyuk melotot marah ke arahnya.

"Hyuk," panggil Sungmin sambil menatap sahabatnya. Eunhyuk hanya menolehkan kepalanya sambil menatap penuh tanya pada Sungmin.

"Tadi malem _eomma _cama _appa_ teliak-teliak telus _noona_ nangic di kamalnya. Tadi Min cama Kyunnie juga mau pelgi main tapi gak boleh cama appa. Kata appa, Kyunnie mau jodohin cama _noona,_" curhat Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk langsung membeliakkan mata sipitnya.

"_Jeongmalyo?_"

Sungmin mengangguk sementara Donghae hanya ikut-ikutan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Wah! Yoona _noona_ mau ambil Kyu _hyung _dali Minnie, Minnie jangan bolehin _ne?_"

"Mau ambil?" tanya Sungmin mengulang ucapan Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan 100% dari Eunhyuk.

"Kok mau ambil cih? Kyunnie kan punya Ming, _noona_ nakal banget cih cama Ming," gerutu Sungmin sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Uwwwaaaahhh! Belalti yang nakal itu _noona_nya Min ya? Ukh! Min tenang caja nanti Hae yang malahin_ noona_ nakal itu. Hyuk ntal temenin Hae ya?"

"_Chileo!_ Pelgi caja cendili," tolak Eunhyuk sambil membuang pandangannya dari wajah tampan Donghae.

'Aduuuhhh, Hyuk malu nih cama Hae,' keluh Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Donghae yang lagi-lagi ditolak Eunhyuk sama bisa memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap minta tolong ke arah Sungmin.

"Cudah Hae, jangan malahin _noona_. Nanti bial Ming bilang cama _eomma_ caja. _Noona_ tu kenapa cuka banget nakal cama Ming ya, Hyuk?"

"Coalnya Yoona _noona _itu cukanya cama Kyuhyun _hyung,_" jawab Eunhyuk langsung.

"Yacudah Min jangan cuka cama Kyuhyun _hyung,_ cuka cama Hae caja," celetuk Donghae dengan polosnya.

"_Yak!_ Kok Min cuka cama Hae cih!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Teluc?" lagi-lagi Donghae bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Ish! Hyuk gak cuka cama Hae! Hae nakal!" jerit Eunhyuk kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sungmin dan Donghae yang menatap bingung ke arah tubuh Eunhyuk yang perlahan menjauh.

"Kok Hyuk malah cama Hae lagi cih Min, memangnya Hae nakal apa lagi cama Hyuk?"

Sungmin menggeleng lalu mendorong kecil tubuh Donghae.

"Cana kejal, nanti Hyuk tambah malah cama Hae."

"Ah! Benal juga. Yacudah Hae kejal Hyuk dulu ya Min. _Bye bye~_"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa diam di tempatnya sambil menatap tubuh kecil Donghae yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Merasa tak ada teman untuk diajak berkomunikasi, Sungmin memilih diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit memikirkan kata-kata Eunhyuk yang masih berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Kenapa ya _noona _kok mau ambil Kyunnie?" tanyanya sendiri.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin yang sudah dipanggil salah seorang _maid_ untuk makan malam berniat keluar dari dalam kamar, namun belum sempat dia membukan pintu kamarnya, seseorang telah lebih dulu membuka pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"Kita harus bicara," kata orang itu sambil menatap serius ke dalam manik mata Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tak mengerti situasi apa yang sedang terjadi hanya menatap kakak perempuannya dengan pandangan aneh. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana Eunhyuk mengatakan kalau Yoona akan mengambil Kyuhyun darinya. Bunny nya saja sering menjadi korban perampasan Yoona, namun kali ini ia tak akan membiarkan Kyunnienya dirampas oleh kakak perempuan yang sebenaraya sangat menyayanginya itu.

"_Chileo._"

Penolakan singkat Sungmin langsung menyulut emosi Yoona yang sejak semalam sudah meledak-ledak.

"Aku serius! Dan jangan membantahku!" kecam Yoona setengah membentak.

Sungmin yang terkejut langsung memundurkan tubuh kecilnya perlahan, tak dapat dipungkiri ditatap setajam itu dan mendapat bentakan dari sosok yang dekat dengannya tentu membuat Sungmin sedikit ketakutan.

Yoonapun menyadari bahwa adiknya tengah ketakutan, hanya saja egonya yang selalu menolak kenyataan Kyuhyun lebih memilih Sungmin dibanding dirinya membuat semuanya gelap dimata Yoona. Yang ada dalam otaknya hanyalah bagaimana cara agar ia bisa memiliki Kyuhyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jauhi Kyuhyun oppa, dia milikku."

Sungmin mendengar jelas apa yang Yoona lontarkan padanya, hanya saja Sungmin yang sudah diliputi rasa takut iu hanya terfokus ada ketakutannya akan sikap Yoona.

"_Noona_ kenapa?" cicit Sungmin sambil meremas ujung bajunya sendiri.

Yoona tercekat, sedikit perasaan bersalah terbesit dalam hatinya. Suara itu, itu suara adiknya yang tengah menahan ketakutan akan sikapnya yang tak bisa dikatakan dewasa sedikitpun.

'Bodoh!' umpat Yoona pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis yang merupakan kakak kandung Sungmin itu langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Sungmin. Tak terasa perlahan air matanya menetes, suara Sungmin yang terdengar ketakutan membuat Yoona sadar bahwa dia sudah kelewat batas dalam bersikap terhadap adiknya yang memang tak mengerti apa-apa itu.

"Kau harus menjauhi Kyuhyun _oppa,_ Min. Dia kekasihku, kami akan segera bertunangan dan menikah. Kau mengerti maksud_ noona_ kan?" ucap Yoona sambil mengusap kasar air matanya.

"_Ani~_" cicit Sungmin sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kyunnie cudah beljanji gak akan jauh cama Ming, jadi Ming gak boleh jauhin Kyunnie juga. Ming cudah janji cama Kyunnie."

Yoona menekan kuat-kuat dadanya. Ingin sekali rasanya berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk melampiaskan kekalahan yang diterima bahkan sebelum peperangan dimulai.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_ hanya berbohong," elak Yoona.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng.

"Kyunnie gak bolehin Ming bohong jadi Kyunnie gak pelnah bohong cama Ming, _noona_ yang cuka nakal, _noona_ yang cuka bohong, _noona _yang mau ambil Kyunnie kan? _Noona _kenapa nakal cih cama Min?" todong Sungmin sambil menatap tajam punggung Yoona.

"Sungmin!"

"Ming benci cama _noona!_ Ming gak mau punya _noona_ nakal cepelti _noona!_" jerit Sungmin balik saat Yoona membentaknya.

Yoona mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat mendengar jeritan Sungmin untuknya.

"Min~"

"_Eommmaaaaa!_" teriak Sungmin keras-keras.

Tanpa mereka sadari sosok yang dipanggil Sungmin telah berdiri di balik pintu kamar Sungmin dan mendengar pertengkaran dua anaknya. Hanya saja wanita itu memilih diam dan mendengarkan semuanya. Bahkan saat Yoona perlahan melangkah menuju pintu kamar Sungmin, Heechul tetep diam menunggu Yoona muncul dihadapannya.

CKLEK!

PLAK!

"Kau pikir begitu cara orang yang punya otak untuk bicara pada anak kecil?"

Yoona memegangi sebelah pipinya yang mendapat tamparan dari _eomma_nya.

"Kau mau dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun, bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun atau bahkan menikah dengan Kyuhyun, itu terserahmu. Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan asal jangan sekalipun kau bicara dengan adik kandungmu seolah dia adalah musuh yang harus kau hancurkan. Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu hah? Katakan pada _eomma!_"

Yoona hanya menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan menghantam lantai dengan tangan yang masih setia memgangi pipinya.

"Aku, aku hanya~ hiks~ maaf _eomma,_"

Heechul mendesah frustasi. Masih teringat jelas di otaknya bagaimana Yoona berteriak atau membentak Sungmin tadi.

"Pelgi! Min mau main cendili!_ Noona_ pelgi! _Eomma_ pelgi! Pelgi cemuaaaaa!"

Mendengar teriakan Sungmin, Heechul berinisiatif untuk menenangkan putranya namun sosok Hankyung yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya bergerak lebih dulu meraih Sungmin.

"_Chileoo!_ _Appa _nakal, Ming mau tulun! Ming mau cama Kyunnie, Kyunnie cayang cama Ming, _appa_ nakal!"

Hankyung hanya diam, laki-laki berdarah China itu hanya diam membiarkan Sungmin terus memberontak dalam gendongannya. Bahkan dia tak meringis sedikitpun saat tangan kecil Sungmin memukuli wajahnya atau menggigit bahunya sebagai protes agar diturunkan dari gendongan ayahnya.

Heechul menatap wajah suaminya, tak ada ekspresi yang tampak disana namun suaminya tetap terlihat menggendong Sungmin sambil berusaha menjaga agar Sungmin tak jatuh dari gendongannya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya tengah duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memikirkan nasib hubungannya dengan Sungmin, tiba-tiba berubah gugup saat mendengar teriakan keras Sungmin yang terdengar samar-samar ke telinganya.

"Sungmin~" lirihnya lalu bergerak cepat menuju pintu balkonnya.

Namun-

"Brengsek!" –umpat Kyuhyun saat pintu yang biasanya tak pernah terkuci itu, kini terkunci rapat. Kangin benar-benar mengisolasinya dari Sungmin. Percaya atau tidak, Kangin menyuruh salah satu _maid_ untuk mengambil paksa kunci kamar Kyuhyun kemudiam menguncinya dari luar.

Tahanan rumah. Itu yang terlintas di otak Kyuhyun, dia mendengar jelas bagaimana Leeteuk berteriak marah atas tindakan Kangin, namun sang kepala keluarga mengabaiknnya.

"_Eomma!_" Kyuhyun berseru panik sambil memanggil ibunya.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

"_Eomma,_ buka pintunya!"

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Kyuhyun terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari dalam, dia mendengar di luar sana Leeteuk lagi-lagi bersuara untuk memprotes Kangin.

"_Appa,_ kumohon buka pintunya!" pinta Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun!" panggil Leeteuk balas mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun dari luar.

"_Eomma,_ katakan pada _appa._ Kumohon buka pintunya, aku harus menemui Sungmin."

"Maaf Kyu, _eomma_ tak bisa membantumu nak, _appamu~_"

"_Eomma!_ Katakan padanya aku berjanji akan menyetujui semua permintaannya asal di membuka pintunya sekarang. Aku harus menemui Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun kalap.

"Setuju ataupun tidak setuju kau harus bertunangan dengan Yoona minggu depan!"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara tegas Kangin dari luar kamarnya. Dia benar-benar berjuang untuk dirinya. Kangin bagai batu karang yang sulit untuk di runtuhkan. Perlahan tubuh kurus namja jangkung itu merosot ke lantai, meratapi bagaimana kejamnya dunia pada kisahnya dengan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun~"

Itu suara Leeteuk, ibu yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Kyuhyun, jawab _eomma,_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Jangan berbuat macam-macam nak~"

"_Eomma,_ kenapa kau harus melahirkanku? Kenapa kau melahirkan anak yang tak bisa dibanggakan suamimu?"

"Kyuhyun, hiks~ jangan bicara begitu nak.."

Kyuhyun tau Leeteuk sangat menyayanginya, dia bersyukur terlahir dari rahim wanita semulia Leeteuk, Leeteuk selalu menomorsatukan dirinya dan Kyuhyun sangat bahagia memiliki ibu seperti Leeteuk.

"Seharusnya _eomma _membuangku sejak dulu, seharusnya _eomma_ tau bahwa aku hanya akan membawa keburukan untuk keluarga ini. Seharusnya Tuhan tak membiarkanku hidup-"

"Cho Kyuhyun jaga bicaramu!" bentak Kangin dari luar, Kyuhyun menangkap ada sedikit nada bergetar saat Kangin membentaknya tadi.

"_Appa,_ aku tak pernah meminta apapun kecuali Sungmin. Kau_ appa_ku, dan kau sangat mengenalku. Kau yang mengajarkanku untuk menjadi sosok yang tangguh, namun saat kau berbalik menyerangku, apa yang bisa kulakukan selain memohon belas kasihmu."

"Kyuhyun. Dengarkan _appa. Appa_ tak pernah menyesal memiliki putra sehebat dirimu, _appa_ minta jangan menjadi Kyuhyun yang sepert ini," antara percaya dan tidak percaya yuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya, benarkah suara yang penuh akan permohonan itu suara Kangin? Kangin ayahnya?.

"Maaf. Aku mencintai Sungmin, _appa,_" sahut Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kangin-ah, _jebal~_" mohon Leeteuk.

Suasana hening beberapa saat sebelum Kyuhyun mendengar langkah Kangin yang perlahan meninggalkan pintu kamarnya ditambah Leeteuk yang semakin menangis terisak seolah meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa sang ayah masih tetap pada keputusannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, sekali tidak selamanya tidak.

"Terimakasih _appa,_"

PRANNGGGG!

"KYUHYUN!"

"Arrrggghhh!"

**TBC**

Annyeong readers ~(*o*)~

Chapter lima udah datang, aku baik kan? Update kilat nih! Kalo readersnya makin rajin review aku jadi makin rajin update *pelukreadersatu-satu*

**Euuummm, aku minta sedikit waktu buat menanggapi review seekor pengecut yang memuji FF abalku.**

**Guest: Sebelumnya terimakasih udah mau meninggalkan jejak di FF yang kamu bilang menjijikkan ini. Errr, aku cuma mau menekankan kembali DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! Gak suka tinggal close, gak usah pake bikin rusuh. Satu ekor makhluk macam kamu gak bikin mental saya ciut. Orang menjijikkan mana yang gak ngerti warning yang sudah aku pasang, kalo maksa baca mah tanggung aja sendiri. Kalo alasan gak baca tapi review, ngapain kamu susah-susah ninggalin jejak di FF yang bahkan gak kamu baca. Kalo kamu ninggalin jejak cuma buat ngerusuh, aku cuma mau bilang "usil banget sih hidup lu!" najis banget jadi lu. Menjijikkan teriak menjijikkan! Tolol lu!**

Buat readersku yang baik hati, tinggalin jejak lagi yah? Maaf kalo kata-kataku buat guest tolol itu sedikit gak berkenan di hati kalian. Aku cuma mau menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikiranku.

NEXT!

RCL please~

Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/


	6. Chapter 6

**My Love, My Kiss, My Heart**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyumin Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Pedo Kyu! Kid Min! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 6**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**JOYERS ELMENTARY SCHOOL**

Tahun ini Sungmin berusia 8 tahun, _namja_ yang semakin imut itu kini duduk di bangku tingkat 2 _Elmentary School_. Sungmin kecil yang dulu dikenal periang tak lagi ada, _namja _imut itu kini berubah menjadi pendiam dan tertutup. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah berdiam diri sambil menjaga jarak dari jangkauan siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya minus dua sahabatnya yang sepertinya masih punya harapan untuk mendekatinya walau tanggapan Sungmin tak bisa dikatakan bagus.

Seperti saat ini, Sungmin tampak tengah memakan bekalnya sendirian di dalam kelas. Bohong kalau Sungmin tak mendengar acara bisik-bisik teman satu kelasnya, bahkan Sungmin sudah terbiasa diejek aneh oleh teman-teman _yeoja_ di kelasnya.

"Kasihan Minnie ya, Hae," ucap Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

Huh! Rupanya Eunhyuk tidak lagi menghindari Donghae, bocah yang mendapat gelar dewasa sebelum waktunya itu ternyata sudah belajar mengontrol detak jantungnya saat berdekatan dengan Donghae.

"_Ne,_ Hyukkie. Salah orang itu sih!" ujar Donghae sambil menatap miris sahabat yang selalu melindunginya saat mereka masih di Kindergarten.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Hae-ya. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun _hyung, ajushi_ juga salah kan?" tanggap Eunhyuk berusaha membela sosok yang Donghae salahkan. Hal itu cukup membuat Donghae kesal.

"Sama saja! Aku tak suka dua-duanya. Saat kau memusuhiku temanku hanya Minnie, aku benci pada orang yang jahat pada Minnie. Kau tau?"

Eunhyuk langsung diam, dia mengerti sedikit banyak dia tetaplah berada dipihak yang salah.

Kyuhyun. _Namja stoic_ itu pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Sungmin. Bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun seolah menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Awalnya Sungmin berpikir Kyuhyun berjanji untuk berkunjung ke kamarnya malam itu untuk bertemu dengannya. Sungmin kecil terus menunggu hingga larut bahkan tertidur di dekat jendela kamarnya. Namun hingga esok menjelang bahkan sampai saat ini ia tak melihat Kyuhyun muncul di hadapannya. Sungmin kecil yang terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun disampingnya tentu merasa sangat kehilangan setelah kekasihnya itu tak ada lagi di dekatnya.

**FLASHBACK**

PRANNGGGG!

"KYUHYUN!"

Kangin yang tadinya berniat menulikan hati dan telinganya saat mendengar permohonan Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dan berteriak panik memanggil nama putranya saat mendengar bunyi pecahan kaca dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Arrrggghhh!"

BUK! BUK!

"Cho Kangin buka pintunya!" jerit Leeteuk frustasi, bahkan wanita cantik itu terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun sambil berteriak panik untuk melarang Kyuhyun bertindak bodoh.

"Aku bersumpah akan meminta cerai darimu kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun!" sumpah Leeteuk membuat Kangin yang tengah berusaha memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu kamar Kyuhyun berkali-kali gagal karena kegugupannya.

"Kumohon jangan bicara begitu, _yeobo~_"

"Tutup mulutmu! Dan buka pintunya!" bentak Leeteuk marah. Istri yang biasanya sangat menghormati suaminya itu kini benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat nyawa putranyalah yang menjadi taruhan.

CKLEK!

"Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk langsung berlari memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan menemukan putranya dalam kondisi yang tak bisa dikatakan baik.

Kyuhyun terlihat benar-benar kacau dan menyedihkan. Rambut ikalnya terlihat berantakan dengan ditambah raut wajahnya yang tak terlihat berseri membuat tampang Kyuhyun makin menyedihkan. Pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai kamar Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" todong Kangin saat melihat darah yang merembes dari sela-sela telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengepal erat. Melihat darah yang mengalir di punggung tangan Kyuhyun, Kangin yakin Kyuhyun baru saja menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada tembok.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kangin saat Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun yang yang di tanyakan ayahnya.

_Namja _jangkung yang masih dalam posisi duduk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya hanya diam, dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kyu~" panggil Leeteuk lirih sambil berusaha mendekati putranya.

"_Hajiman eomma~_"

Leeteuk langsung berhenti, wanita yang berasal dari keluarga Park itu hanya bisa menangis, iba melihat kondisi putranya. Lagi-lagi Leeteuk hanya bisa menyalahkan Kangin yang tidak mau mengerti akan perasaan putranya. Seandainya Kangin yang keras kepala itu mau sedikit mengerti Kyuhyun, ini semua tak akan terjadi.

"Kau~"

Kangin mengerti siapa yang dimaksud istrinya, kepala keluarga Cho itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya memberi isyarat agar Leeteuk tak memperkeruh kondisi Kyuhyun dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Aku mau sendiri."

Suasana hening, Kangin maupun Leeteuk mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun namun mereka memilih tetap diam mendengar kalimat apa yang akan dilontarkan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Namun hingga menit berlanjut, Kyuhyun tetap diam dalam posisi meringkuknya sambil terus mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dengan darah yang masih setia merembes dari sela-sela jemarinya dan punggung tangannya.

"Kau~ menolak perjodohan ini?"

"Kau juga menolak jika Sungmin yang meninggalkanmu?" lanjut Kangin.

Kyuhyun mendengar itu, sungguh dalam hatinya dia benar-benar tersentak mendengar suara berat nan rendah milik Kangin yang bertanya seolah siap-siap membuat serangan baru untuknya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Kangin menghela napas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang meninggalkan dua-duanya?"

DEG!

'Tidak untuk Sungmin!' jerit Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Itu penawaran yang bisa_ appa_ berikan untukmu Kyuhyun-ah. _Appa_ harap kau jangan bertindak bodoh seperti ini."

"Tidak bisakah~"

"Tidak Kyu," tolak Kangin sedih. Sungguh dia tak bisa melihat Kyuhyun se-menyedihkan ini apalagi dia sadar ini murni karna ke-egoisannya.

Leeteuk yang sudah tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk memeluk Kyuhyun langsung menghambur memeluk putranya. Hal itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun menangis terisak-isak, yang dibutuhkannya saat ini memang seseorang yang mau mendengar jeritan hatinya dan itu hanya dia dapatkan dari Leeteuk.

"Mengertilah Kyu, _appa_ hanya ingin kau menjadi yang terbaik," Kangin turut berjongkok untuk sekedar mengelus punggung putra semata wayangnya.

"Pikirkan semuanya."

"Kumohon ijinkan aku untuk mmenemui Sungmin malam ini, _Appa._ Hanya malam ini," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan."

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sungmin, khawatir kondisi di kediaman keluarga Lee belum memungkinkan dirinya untu menemui Sungmin dan kebetulan Heechul-lah yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo _ajjuma._"

'_Ne,_ Kyuhyun-ah?' jawab Heechul dengan suara serak. Kyuhyun yakin pasti telah terjadi perdebatan serius di rumah keluarga Lee.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Sungmin, aku akan menemuinya sekarang."

'_Jeongmalyo?_ Apa _appa_mu mengijinkan?'

"_Ne, ajjuma._ Aku harus menemui Sungmin. Dan ini sangat penting."

Kyuhyun terus menelepon Heechul tanpa sadar Kangin juga tengah melakukan line telepon dengan seseorang.

"_Gomawo ajjuma._"

Setelah memeluk _eomma_nya Kyuhyun berniat pergi secepatnya ke rumah Sungmin. Namun, hal yang tak pernah terlitas dipikirannya itu terjadi.

"Kemarikan ponselmu," kata Kangin dengan wajah datarnya.

Kyuhyun memandang ibunya bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"_Appa_ hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu," kata Kangin sambil merubah ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan senyuman yang biasa dia berikan saat dia menyapa Kyuhyun di pagi hari.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari ibunya, Kyuhyun langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Kangin.

"_Yeobo,_ kita harus bicara sebentar," sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk yang tak menaruh curiga pasca Kangin setuju jika Kyuhyun menemui Sungmin hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Kangin saat suaminya membimbingnya untuk keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

"_Appa~_" panggil Kyuhyun saat Kangin telah berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan tindakan ayahnya.

Saat itu juga Kangin menoleh, Kyuhyun langsung memucat saat melihat ekspresi sedih yang ditunjukkan Kangin.

"Maafkan _appa,_ Kyuhyun-ah,"

Kyuhyun langsung bergerak cepat menuju pintu namun Kangin lebih dulu menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan menguncinya, menyisakan teriakan marah dan kecewa Kyuhyun serta teriakan marah Leeteuk yang merasa kecewa atas tindakan Kangin yang seakan-akan membodohi Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak sambil memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Kangin sungguh tega membuatnya terlihat seperti orang tolol. Kasihan Sungmin-nya, Sungmin pasti sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Sungmin. Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Minnie, mau pulang bersama, tidak?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah cerianya.

Sungmin yang tengah berjalan di koridor kelasnya hanya melirik Donghae sekilas lalu berjalan cepat menjauhi dua sahabatnya yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap miris punggung rapuh Sungmin.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Donghae membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berulang-ulang hingga memar.

"Hae!" pekik Eunhyuk terkejut.

"_Gaja!_" ajak Donghae langsung menyeret Eunhyuk untuk menyusul Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang tak mengerti maksud Donghae hanya bisa menatap bingung Donghae yang kini tengah menangis.

"Minnie tunggu!" teriak Donghae kuat-kuat.

Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan itu dan terus mempercepat langkahnya.

"Minnie!" Donghae langsung menarik tangan Sugmin.

Sungmin hendak menyentakkan tangan Donghae, namun matanya membulat saat melihat memar yang tercetak di kening Donghae.

"Hyukkie, hiks~ nakal padaku, Min," kata Donghae mengadu. Namja penyuka ikan nemo itu benar-benar menangis karena sakit di kepalanya dan sedih melihat sahabatnya.

Bohong kalau Sungmin tak tergerak hatinya untuk menghibur Donghae. Sungmin masih ingat dengan jelas caranya membujuk Donghae setiap Donghae menangis karena Eunhyuk menjauhinya. Tapi itu sudah berakhir sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Rasa simpatinya terhadap orang lain sudah menghilang bersama menghilangnya Kyuhyun dari pandangannya.

"Jangan cegeng! Kau sudah besar Hae!" bentak Sungmin lalu menyentak kasar tangan Donghae.

"Minnie~" panggil Donghae sambil menangis lebih keras.

"_Uljima_, Hae~" bujuk Eunhyuk yang ikutan menangis setelah memilih diam sejak awal.

Sungmin terus berjalan menuju mobil jemputannya, _namja_ imut itu berulang kali mengusap air matanya. Sungmin sadar dia sala sudah membentak Donghae, tapi seandainya Donghae tahu, Sungmin mengatakan itu seolah menunjukkan kata-kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Mianhae,_ Hae-ya," katanya lalu masuk mobil.

Sungmin langsung meringkukkan tubuhnya di jok belakang, kembali menagis seperti yang dia lakukan saat tengah sendiri di kamarnya.

"Kyunnie~ hiks~" panggilnya sambil terisak-isak.

Supir pribadi Sungmin hanya bisa mengintip sedih lewat spion mobil. Sudah sering melihat Tuan mudanya menangis sesedih itu sambil memanggil-manggil nama orang yang mungkin sangat berarti untuk Sungmin membuatnya terkadang turut meneteskan air mata. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin yang sekecil itu sudah merasakan kesedihan yang sedalam itu?

"Tuan muda, jangan menangis~" kata Supir Kang sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin makin menangis keras-keras saat mendengar suara supir pribadinya.

"Minnie, hiks~ kangen sama Kyunnie, _ajushi_"

Supir Kang hanya bisa diam menatap Sungmin yang masih terisak-isak sambil terbatuk-batuk karna tangisannya.

"_Ne,_ Tuan muda Kyuhyun pasti merindukan Tuan muda juga~"

Sungmin langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia tak percaya Kyuhyun juga merindukannya, kalau memang Kyuhyun merindukannya, saat ini Kyuhyun sudah pasti ada dihadapannya mengulurkan dua tangannya untuk memeluk Sungmin seperti yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan saat merindukan Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Cafe bergaya minimalis itu menjadi pilihan Ryeowook dan Kibum untuk menghabiskan waktu kosong mereka. Saat ini dua _namja_ cantik itu tengah berkuliah di sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul, Kibum mengambil jurusan bidang sastra dan Ryeowook yang masih satu fakultas dengan Kibum memilih masuk jurusan seni.

"Apa Siwon _hyung_ menghubungimu?" tanya Ryeowook memulai percakapan disela-sela kegiatan mereka menunggu pesanan.

"Tidak. Aku tak mengerti kesibukan apa yang dia lakukan sampai tak ada waktu hanya untuk menghubungiku," rutuk Kibum.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum, Kibum yang biasanya cuek dan tak terlalu menomorsatukan hubungannya dengan Siwon, akhir-akhir ini hanya bisa uring-uringan karna Siwon tak menghubunginya.

"Yesung_ hyung_ bagaimana?" tanya Kibum balik.

"Tadi malam dia menghubungiku hanya untuk bertanya apa kabarku baik."

"Lalu?" tanya Kibum sangsi.

"Aku jawab baik, setelah dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga kesehatan panggilannya terputus-"

"Diputus!" tanggap Kibum sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Emmm, bisa dibilang begitu sih!" kesal Ryeowook yang ikut-ikutan gusar karena Yesung juga mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini.

Yeah! Yesung dan Siwon memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi mereka ke negara lain. Yesung memilih Jepang dan Siwon di Belanda.

"Siwon _hyung_ masih wajar sulit untuk ke Seoul, aku kesal dengan Yesung _hyung_ yang susah sekali untuk ke Seoul padahal dia hanya di Jepang," dumel Ryeowook.

"Jangan-jangan dia sudah punya yang baru di Jepang, _hyung,_" gurau Kibum sambil tersenyum jahil membuat Ryeowook mencubit gemas lengan Kibum.

"Kalau sampai dia punya kekasih disana, aku bersumpah akan mengahantuinya seumur hidup. Kau tau?"

Kibum hanya bisa tertawa, mengogoda Ryeowook adalah salah satu hiburan yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengatasi ke-jengahannya akan tindakan aneh Siwon akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tentu tau bagaimana perasaan Yesung _hyung_ padamu, jadi kurasa dia tak mungkin meninggalkanmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal meninggalkan, aku jadi teringat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bagaimana ya Sungmin sekarang?"

Kibum menyamankan posisi duduknya saat pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Aku bukan masalah bagaimana Sungmin sekarang, yang aku tanyakan dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?" ujar Kibum melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Ryeowook setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang masih sempat-sempatnya mengedip-ngedip genit ke arah Kibum.

Ryeowook terdiam, memikirkan pertanyaan Kibum yang juga menjadi pikirannya dua tahun terakhir ini. Kyuhyun menghilang di tengah semester tingkat akhir dan tak muncul sampai saat ini. Bahkan Yesung maupun Siwon sudah berusaha mencari informasi pada keluaraga Cho, namun Ryeowook dan Kibum tak menerima info apapun tentang Kyuhyun karena _namjachingu_ mereka juga mengaku tak memperoleh info apapun.

"Sebenarnya aku agak kesal sih pada Kangin _ajushi_," Ryeowook melontarkan pendapatnya.

"Aku tak mengerti masalah sebenarnya _hyung,_ jadi aku tak bisa menyimpulkan kalau ini sepenuhnya salah Kangin _ajushi._ Kau tentu tau kalau orang tua Sungmin, maksudku Han_ ajushi_ juga turut andil untuk memisahkan mereka."

Benar. Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dilontarkan Kibum.

"_Hyung,_ kau tau?"

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Yoona."

"Ah ya! Dia juga ambil bagian ya disini? Bukannya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seperti sekarang juga gara-gara dia. Seandainya saja dulu dia sadar diri, masalahnya pasti tidak akan sesulit itu. Bukannya dulu dia ngotot sekali dengan Kyuhyun, tapi kudengar akhir-akhir ini dia dekat dengan putra Tuan Kim."

Kibum mengangguk sambil menyeruput milkshake coklatnya.

"Aku memang berniat menanyakan itu padamu, benar tidak?"

"Seperti yang kuceritakan, dia dekat dengan putra Tuan Kim. Dan dari berita yang beredar di kelasku, katanya mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan setelah Yoona menyelesaikan kuliahnya."

"Bagus kalau begitu," tanggap Kibum.

Dua _namja_ cantik itu diam untuk beberapa saat, menikmati pesanan mereka sambil fokus pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Bungkuskan dua porsi besar _vanilla cake_ untukku."

Kibum dan Ryeowook menoleh untuk mencari asal suara yang terkesan angkuh itu. Mata mereka sedikit memicing saat melihat seorang bocahlah yang tengah berbicara sedingin itu pada pelayan.

"Anak jaman sekarang," komentar Ryeowook sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kibum tersenyum namun matanya masih menatap punggung bocah yang membelakanginya itu.

"Taun muda," panggilan yang terkesan formal dan sangat khidmat itu kembali menyita perhatian Ryeowook dan Kibum, suasana cafe yang tak terlalu ramai membuat suara-suara di sekitar mereka terdengar jelas.

"Nyonya menyuruh agar Tuan muda segera pulang."

"Tidak mau."

'Ukh! Menyebalkan sekali anak itu!' gerutu Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Tapi,"

"Katakan pada _appa_ dan _noona _untuk tidak mebohongiku,_ eomma_ tak pernah menyuruhku seperti itu," potong anak kecil yang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya itu lalu berpindah kursi untuk menjauhi supir pribadinya.

"Ya Tuhan~" seru Kibum tertahan.

Tepat saat bocah yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu beranjak untuk pindah kursi wajah bocah itu terlihat. Kibum maupun Ryeowook mengenal jelas wajah anak yang Ryeowook anggap anak menyebalkan itu.

"Sungmin~" lirih mereka nyaris bersamaan.

Sungmin melirikkan matanya saat telingnya tak sengaja mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Itu Sungmin, Kibummie~" kata Ryeowook lebih keras.

Sungmin mengenali dua sosok yang merupakan teman dekat Kyuhyun itu, mereka masih berpandangan sampai akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan berlari keluar meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Kibum yang masih terpaku menatap punggung Sungmin yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu cafe.

"_Aigo,_ dia masih imut tapi tingkahnya tak semanis dulu~" keluh Ryeowook

Kibum masih diam, _namja_ berkulit salju itu masih tak tau harus bicara apa. Hal yang dia tangkap adalah Sungmin berubah.

"Dia~ pasti sangat terpukul~"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heechul tengah menonton televisi saat melihat Sungmin masuk dengan wajah lebih masam dari biasanya dia yakin ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah," panggil Hechul agak keras mengingat kesengajaannya menyetel volume televsinya lumayan keras. Namun, jangankan berhenti menolehkan kepalanya saja tidak. Anak berusia delapan tahun itu terus melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya menapaki tiap tingkat tangga di lantai rumahnya.

"Minnie?"

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin Heechul langsung bergerak menyusul Sungmin yang telah membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Minnie-ah buka pintunya."

Yoona yang kebetulan tengah berada dikamarnya langsung bergerak keluar kamar saat mendengar nada suara Heechul yang terdengar khawatir.

"_Wae eomma?_"

Heechul menoleh lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah _chagi,_ tadi Minnie datang dengan wajah kesal. _Eomma_ takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya."

Yoona menatap pintu kamar Sungmin kemudian mengannguk.

"Biar aku saja _eomma,_" katanya.

Heechul yang mengerti langsung sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang pada Yoona agar bisa mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin dan sedikit bicara –mungkin.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Min, buka pintunya. _Noona_ ingin bicara."

Sungmin mendengar itu, _namja_ kecil yang masih berseragam lengkap itu hanya menatap pintu kamarnya langsung menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Minnie~ buka pintunya," bujuk Yoona lebih halus.

Sungmin yang telah berubah menjadi anak pendiam –dalam artian diam yang tak terlalu mau peka dengan kondisi sekitar hanya berdiam diri tanpa mau berniat menjawab panggilan Yoona.

"Min, kau dengar _noona_ kan?"

Merasa noonanya masih ngotot memanggilnya di luar sana, Sungmin langsung menjerit kesal.

"Minnie mau tidur!"

Yoona berhenti mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin lalu menatap _eomma_nya yang juga tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Biar aku tanya Kang _ajushi_ saja _eomma,_" tukas Yoona hendak beranjak, namun yeoja cantik itu kembali mendekatkan tubuhanya ke pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Ya Minnie-ah! Kau itu laki-laki, jangan cengeng. Kalau mau tidur ganti dulu seragammu, dasar anak manja."

Mendengar ejekan menyebalkan yang dilontarkan Yoona, Sungmin langsung meradang dan bergerak meraih sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya.

PRAK!

Kali ini sebuah buku tebal yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan Sungmin.

"Pergi sana! Minnie benci orang menyebalkan seperti _noona!_"

Yoona hanya terkikik kecil lalu melangkah menjauhi kamar Sungmin setelah Heechul memelototinya. Masih sempat saja dia menganggu Sungmin, padahal jelas-jelas Heechul tau kalau Sungmin sering marah dan bersikap tak suka pada Yoona pasca Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

'Ah Kyuhyun,' pikir Heechul sambil menatap sedih pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Dia cukup sadar, apa dan siapa yang membuat putranya menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Minnie-ah, _eomma_ sudah memasak makan siang kesukaanmu,_ chagi._ Turunlah untuk makan sebelum kau tidur, _eomma_ menunggumu, ne?"

Sungmin mendengar suara Heechul, anak kecil itu sedikit menyesal saat mendengar nada suara Heechul yang terdengar menyedihkan.

'Anak manja,' pikir Sungmin mengingat ejekan yang selalu Yoona lontarkan saat Sungmin bertingkah seperti saat ini.

Sambil menatap pintu kamarnya, Sungmin bergerak bangun dari acara telungkupannya. Menatap tubuhnya yang masih berbalut seragam plus sepatu kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"_Noona_ selalu menyebalkan. Minnie tidak suka," monolog Sungmin lalu beranjak untuk mengganti seragamnya.

Cukup lama Heechul menunggu Sungmin di meja makan hingga akhirnya di menit ke 30 Sungmin muncul dengan wajah yang masih sam dengan biasanya. Dingin.

"Duduk _chagi,_" kata Heechul mempersilahkan.

Yoona yang baru saja masuk dan ikut bergabung langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin. Sadar akan keberadaan Yoona di sampingnya, bocah Januari itu langsung bergegas mengambil piring dan memilih makanan sendiri sesuai keinginannya sebelum _noona_-nya yang paling menyebalkan itu mengejeknya manja, karena biasanya Heechul-lah yang memilihkan makanan untuk Sungmin.

"_Eomma,_ aku mau itu," pinta Yoona sambil menunjuk sayuran serba hijau di sebelah kimchi.

Sungmin tersenyum mengejek dalam hati.

'Sekarang siapa yang manja?' batin Sungmin sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Yoona melirik Sungmin yang tengah makan kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Kalau mau sehat itu makan sayur," sindir Yoona namun Sungmin tak berniat menanggapi.

Heechul memelototkan matanya ke arah Yoona, namun kakak perempuan Sungmin itu hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mulai makan.

"Sayurnya enak loh, _eomma!_" seru Yoona kembali menyindir Sungmin yang masih fokus mengunyah makanannya.

"Ne, kau mau _chagi?_" jawab Heechul pada Yoona sekaligus menawarkan pada Sungmin.

"Minnie bisa ambil sendiri nanti," jawab Sungmin cuek.

"Kalau tidak suka makan sayur nanti kulitmu pucat seperti vampire," ledek Yoona dengan niat menasehati adiknya.

Sungmin terdiam, ucapan Yoona mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"_**Ming, kau mau ini?"**_

_**Sungmin kecil menatap apa yang ditunjuk kekasihnya –Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Mau Kyunnie, kata eomma itu enak. Ming cuka makan cayul. Kyunnie gak cuka ya?"**_

_**Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng kemudian memindahkan sayur-sayur hijau itu ke piring Sungmin.**_

"_**Vampire sepertiku tidak suka makan sayur," kata Kyuhyun bercanda, namun Sungmin menanggapi itu dengan serius.**_

"_**Mwo? Kyunnie vampile? Vampile itu apa?"**_

_**Kyuhyun tergelak kemudian mencubit gemas pipi gembul Sungmin yang penuh dengan makanan.**_

"_**Vampire itu makhluk sepertiku, tampan, kulitnya pucat dan tidak suka makan sayur."**_

_**Sungmin kecil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan imut lalu menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.**_

"_**Jadi, Kyunnie vampile ya? Belalti kalo Ming gak cuka cayul Ming jadi vampile cepelti Kyunnie ya?"**_

"_**Eoh?" Kyuhyun membeo bingung.**_

"_**Yacudah Ming mau gak cuka cayul biar jadi vampile cepelti Kyunnie, Ming kan mau cama cepelti Kyunnie teluc."**_

"Minnie."

Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara Yoona memanggilnya.

"_Ya~_ ada apa? Jangan melamun saat makan," kata Yoona setengah khawatir saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah sendu.

Sungmin tak menjawab Yoona namun tangannya bergerak cepat menyendok sayuran-sayuran hijau yang Yoona minta pada Heechul tadi. Tangan kecil nya sedikit gemetar bersamaan dengan bibir kecilnya yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis_._

Heechul dan Yoona melihat dengan jelas mata bulat Sungmin mulai mengembun sampai akhirnya saat satu suapan sayur itu memasuki mulut kecil Sungmin, air bening itu menetes perlahan mengalir di pipi bulat Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah~"

Sungmin terus bergerak menyuapkan sayur-sayur itu ke mulutnya sambil terisak-isak kecil. Melafalkan dalam hatinya kalau dia tak mau seperti Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun jahat, dia sudah meninggalkan Sungmin dan Sungmin tidak mau sama jahatnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, sudah~"

Yoona mulai menghentikan gerakan memaksa yang Sungmin lakukan kemudian memeluk adiknya, dia mengerti adiknya pasti tengah mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sayur dan dia cukup paham siapa yang diingat adiknya. Terkadang saat mendengar Sungmin menangis tengah malam sambil memanggil-manggil nama 'orang itu' ingin rasanya Yoona kembali ke waktu dua tahun yang lalu. Dia menyesal sudah bersikap egois kepada adik kecilnya yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Dia menyesal sudah membuat adik kecilnya menanggung 'sakit' di usia sekecil ini, dia menyesal, sungguh menyesal. Seandainya, seandainya saat itu bisa terulang kembali dia akan merelakan 'orang itu' untuk adik kecilnya. Dia mencintai Sungmin dan tak ingin adik kecilnya menderita seperti sekarang.

Masih teringat jelas di otaknya bagaimana kejamnya sang ayah saat mengatakan Kyuhyun sudah pergi di depan Sungmin, dia juga masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sungmin menangis keras-keras dan berlari mencari Kyuhyun ke rumahnya, Yoona saat itu juga menangis, bukan menangis karena Kyuhyun pergi yang artinya juga membatalkan perjodohan mereka, namun Yoona menangis sebab adik kecilnya menangis keras karena keegoisannya.

"Hiks~ jangan seperti ini, Min. Maafkan _noona,_"

Sungmin hanya bisa memeluk kuat noonanya, melampiaskan rasa sedihnya saat dia membutuhkan orang itu. Dia membutuhkan Kyuhyun-nya.

Heechul hanya diam di kursinya, ikut meneteskan airmata melihat dua anaknya menangis. Dibalik tembok sana, tampak seorang _namja_ tampan tengah berdiri diam, air matanya menetes seiring mengerasnya isak tangis Sungmin.

"Maafkan_ appa, chagi,_" bisik sosok itu.

**TBC**

Annyeong, chapter 6 dateng nih!

Ahahahahaaaa, aku baik lagi kan? Iya kan? Makanya rajin review dong biar aku update kilat terus *modus*

Errrrr- mau chuap-chuap apa ya kali ini?

Kayaknya lagi-lagi berterimaksih buat readers yang dari awal ngikutin FF ini sama terimakasih buat new readers yang mau meninggalkan jejak. Makasih buat **KS **bersedia review tiap chapter-nya meskipun baru baca. tapi buat yang lain makasih juga loh *peluksatu-satu*

Kalo review chapter ini nyampe target, chapter 8 update besok malem. Eotte? NEXT!

RCL please~

Gomawo udah baca **\(*o*)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Love, My Kiss, My Heart**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyumin Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Pedo Kyu! Kid Min! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 7**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Itu ya yang namanya Lee Sungmin? Siswa tingkat dua kan?"

"_Ne,_ yang temannya Donghae _oppa _dan Hyukjae _oppa_ kan?"

Dua _yeoja_ yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas itu terus membicarakan Sungmin, _namja _itu tengah berdiri di depan toilet, menunggu Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan alam bersama-sama sepagi ini.

"Jadi pria itu yang kau idolakan?"

"_Ne, majayo._ Tampan kan?"

"_Ya!_ Kau buta ya? Tampan dari mananya? Kalau boleh kubilang dia itu –enngg cantik, ah manis tapi imut juga boleh. Kau tidak malu kalau berpacaran dengan _namja _yang jauh lebih manis dari pada kau?"

"Sebenarnya bukan begitu sih, aku hanya terlalu mengaguminya. Walau dingin begitu, kudengar banyak _namja_ yang menyatakan cinta padanya."

"_Eoh? Jeongmalyo?_ Lalu apa jawabannya? Kalau _yeoja_ bagaimana?"

"Dia hanya mengatakan 'memang kalian tidak punya kegiatan lain'. Dia bilang begitu," kata salah satu dari dua _yeoja_ itu sambil menirukan gaya bicara Sungmin.

"Kau tau? Nada suaranya itu dingin sekali, _namja-namja_ yang suka padanya langsung mundur. Kalau soal_ yeoja,_ kudengar hampir_ sunbae_ satu sekolah yang ditolaknya."

"Woah! _Daebak!_ Pesonanya kereeennn!"

"_Ne,_ aku juga berpikir begitu. Karena itu aku kagum padanya."

"Tapi, aku bingung juga sih. Kenapa Sungmin _sunbae_ tidak suka pada _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_ ya?"

_Yeoja_ yang mengagumi Sungmin itu menatap sahabatnya penuh minat.

"Kuberitahu ya, dari gosip yang beredar, katanya Sungmin _oppa _itu anaknya malaikat."

"Ahahahahahahah! _Jeongmal?_"

"Ck! Jangan tertawa! Aku serius. Salah satu siswa pernah tak sengaja bertatapan langsung dengan Sungmin_ oppa._ Kau tau? Siswa itu bilang _foxy eyes_ Sungmin _oppa_ punya kekuatan _magic._ Kalau sudah bertatapan dengannya, kau seolah tertarik ke dalam dunia yang berbeda, dunia seperti di surga."

"Kau ini hiperbolis sekali sih!"

"_YAH!_ Aku serius!"

"Lalu bagaimana cara bertatapan dengannya?"

"_Aish babo!_ Kalau aku tau caranya, aku pasti melakukannya lebih dulu."

Sungmin hanya menghela napas berat mendengar celotehan dua orang _yeoja_ yang memang sejak awal sudah Sungmin lirik lewat ekor matanya.

"Sok tau sekali mereka itu," dumel Sungmin pelan.

Eunhyuk yang keluar lebih awal sedikit mendengar percakapan konyol dua _yeoja_ yang merupakan _hobae_nya itu.

"Sudahlah, Min," ujar Eunhyuk menghibur. _Namja_ pemilik _gummy smile_ itu sedikit menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin hanya untuk merilekskan sahabatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae yang baru muncul.

Eunhyuk hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil sambil menunjuk dua _hobae_nya dengan dagunya.

"Owh, biar saja Min. Fans mu kan?" kata Donghae setengah bergurau.

"Ck!" decak Sungmin lalu melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya terkikik pelan di belakang Sungmin.

"Minnie, kurasa kau harus segera meresmikan nama untuk fans clubmu!"

"Diam, Hae!" gertak Sungmin sebal namun _namja_ penyuka ikan nemo itu justru tertawa makin kencang di belakang Sungmin.

YEAH! Donghae dan Eunhyuk berusaha keras untuk kembali meluluhkan hati sahabat imut mereka, Sungmin awalnya benar-benar tak menganggap keberadaan Eunhyuk maupun Donghae hingga akhirnya tepat saat kelulusan Junior High School Sungmin berlari untuk memeluk kuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk guna meminta maaf dan berterima kasih karena dua sahabatnya selalu berada di sisinya. Dia sadar sudah bertindak bodoh dengan mengacuhkan dua orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu. Biarpun mengesalkan, bagi Sungmin Donghae dan Eunhyuk tetaplah sosok yang tak pernah membiarkannya menanggung kesedihan sendiri. Walau Sungmin mendiami mereka, Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tetap setia menemani Sungmin yang justru selalu mengusir mereka. Itulah persahabatan yang sesungguhnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pagi ini, pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan pelajaran seni. Pelajaran yang terkadang menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan untuk Sungmin.

"Pagi ini kita akan praktik menyanyi," ucapan _seonsaengnim_ berbadan mungil itu membuat Sungmin mengutuk pelajaran seni kali ini.

"Lagu untuk siapa, _seonsaengnim?_" tanya salah satu teman sekelas Sungmin.

"Terserah. Untuk siapapun, orang tua, teman, atau mungkin kekasih."

Sungmin mendengus kecil kemudian melirik Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sudah tertawa-tawa senang karena tema menyanyi kali ini sesuai keinginan mereka. Boleh untuk kekasih kan? Tentu Donghae sangat setuju mengingat dua pasang kekasih ini selalu di mabuk asmara. Lalu Sungmin?

'Untuk siapa aku bernyanyi?' tanya Sungmin sambil melirik gusar guru keseniannya lewat bulu mata lentiknya.

"Ada yang ingin mencoba pertama kali?" tanya guru bermarga Kim itu sambil menatap Sungmin yang tengah berpura menyibukkan diri dengan menatap keluar jendela kelasnya.

"Mungkin Minnie mau mencoba?"

"Tidak!" tolak Sungmin cepat, bahkan _namja aegyo_ itu terlihat tak mengubah posisinya sama sekali, masih menatap ke luar jendela saat menjawab pertanyaan gurunya.

"Kim _Seonsaengnim_, Minnie sedang tidak enak badan," tukas Donghae berusaha memberi alasan.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menatap_ Seonsaengnim_nya.

"Yah, padahal yang lain pasti ingin dengar suara Minnie saat sedang menyanyi," kata guru Sungmin menyayangkan.

"Kau saja yang menyanyi _hyung,_ suaramu kan bagus."

Guru itu –Ryeowook mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar perintah tak langsung Sungmin.

"Minnie _oppa_ kita mau dengar suar Minnie _oppa,_" pinta seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

'Sejak kapan semua orang berhak memanggilku Minnie?' gerutu Sungmin sambil melirik ekspresi teman sekelasnya. Disana, terlihat jelas teman-teman Sungmin menatap penuh harap ke arah Sungmin.

"_Shireo!_ Nyanyi saja sendiri."

Tanpa peduli bisik-bisik kesal satu teman kelasnya, Sungmin melanjutkan aktifitasnya menatap ke luar jendela, bahkan _namja aegyo_ itu sudah memasang _headphone _di kedua telinganya.

"Aku duluan _seonsaengnim_!" seru Donghae.

"_Geurae,_ Donghae yang pertama," kata Ryeowook lalu kembali duduk di mejanya.

Walaupun matanya fokus ke arah Donghae, tapi pikirannya melayang ke arah Sungmin. Bocah manis yang kini berubah menjadi _namja_ dingin itu selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya. Ryeowook bahkan pernah menerima protes dari beberapa siswanya karena dia terlalu mengistimewakan Sungmin. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia bekerja di sekolah ini juga atas perintah seseorang. Tapi, di luar perintah itu Ryeowook senang bisa mengajar di sekolah yang dulunya adalah sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu. BLUE SHAPPIRE SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL. Namun, mengingat tujuan utamanya berada di sekolah ini adalah Sungmin, Ryeowook tentu harus memberi perhatian khusus agar bocah yang dulu sangat manis itu mau berinteraksi lebih dekat dengannya.

'Kasihan Sungmin,' batin Ryeowook sambil menghela napas saat melihat Sungmin tengah menulis-nulis sesuatu dengan tampang serius di sebuah buku yang Ryeowook yakini adalah sebuah buku harian.

"Sungmin-ah," panggil Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin terkejut dan bergegas menutup bukunya. Mata bulat _namja aegyo_ itu mengerjab-ngerjab imut karena keterkejutannya. Tak ayal hal itu membuat senyum Ryeowook tersungging, bagaimanapun tingkah _aegyo_ Sungmin tetap tak bisa hilang karena itu alami bukan dibuat-buat.

"_N-ne hyung,_ ah _seonsaengnim?_" jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?"

"_Eoh?_" Sungmin menatap bukunya dan wajah Ryeowook bergantian.

"Aku-"

"_Ne?_" pancing Ryeowook membuat Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir mencari jawaban yang cocok untuk ia lontarkan.

"Aku sedang menulis lagu," jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Ah, _jeongmalyo? Daebak! _Nanti kau nyanyikan di depan kelas ya?"

"Oh- tidak, tidak! Maksudku ini puisi," ralat Sungmin dengan wajah gugup.

"Puisi juga boleh," kejar Ryeowook terus.

"Tidak, maksudku –_aish hyung!_ Aku tidak mau!" jerit Sungmin kesal membuat semua orang langsung menatap tak percaya ke arah Sungmin. Jeritan Sungmin barusan kenapa terdengar seperti rengekan bocah berusia 6 tahun ya.

"_Aish_ yasudah, tidak jadi. Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu," ujar Ryeowook kemudian memberi isyarat pada siswanya agar kembali fokus dengan pelajaran.

Sungmin masih saja mengutuk-ngutuk tindakan konyolnya. Seandainya dia tak lepas kendali dengan berteriak kesal ke arah Ryeowook, image coolnya pasti makin menguat.

'Ah, sial!'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Benci. Kata itu tak pernah bisa sepenuhnya bisa mewakili apa yang kita rasakan pada sosok yang telah menjadi bagian dalam hidup kita. Seperti yang Sungmin rasakan pada Hankyung, diantara ketidak mengertiannya dulu, Sungmin cukup mengerti bahwa Hankyunglah salah satu orang yang memiliki peran terbesar dalam menjauhkan Kyuhyun darinya. Perasaan benci itu ada, hanya saja Sungmin tak bisa sepenuhnya membenci sosok yang bahkan selalu berusaha dekat dengannya sekalipun Sungmin mengabaikan keberadaan Hankyung.

"Sungmin sudah pulang?" tanya Hankyung pada istrinya.

"_Ne,_ dia baru saja pulang."

Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya ke tangga saat mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni lantai bertingkat itu.

"Mana Sungmin?" tanya Hankyung saat visulanya menangkap Yoona-lah yang menuruni tangga.

"Entahlah, aku sudah menyuruhnya turun _appa._ Tapi dia bilang dia sedang belajar untuk ulangan besok."

Hankyung menghela napas kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Percuma_ appa,_ aku sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau turun _appa_ sendiri yang akan kesana."

"Lalu?"

"Biar saja. Aku mau tidur, _noona_ pikir aku tidak lelah ya?" kata Yoona menirukan nada bicara Sungmin.

Heechul hanya berdecak sebal kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke lantai 2.

"Mana suamimu?"

"Sedang memandikan, Taemin."

Ah ya! Yoona menikah dengan putra tuan Kim tepat saat Sungmin masuk ke Junior High School, saat ini pasangan Kim dan Lee itu telah dikarunia seorang putra berusia 4 tahun bernama Kim Taemin.

"Oh, apa tadi dia merengek minta dimandikan Sungmin?" Heechul tertawa sendiri akan pertanyaannya.

Yoona mengerang sebal kemudian mengangguk.

"_Eomma_ pikir tidak ya? Dia malah berlari saat aku membujuknya mandi, untung Taecyeon cepat pulang kalau tidak aku yakin sampai nanti malam dia tidak mau mandi."

"Haha, kau harus mencari cara agar Taemin tak selalu seperti itu _chagi,_" gelak Heechul.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"_Eommmaaa!_"

Tiga orang dewasa itu menoleh ke arah tangga dan mendapati seorang bocah imut berpakaian serba kuning tengah dituntun sang ayah menuruni tangga.

"Woah, cucu _beoji_ sudah mandi eoh?"

"Cudah dong!"

Heechul dan Hankyung tersenyum mendengar suara cempreng cucunya, sementara Yoona hanya mengisyaratkan Taemin untuk cepat menghampirinya.

"_Eomma, eomma._ Tadi kan Minnie cama _appa_ tok tok pintu kamalnya Minnie _gomo_-"

"_Samchon_ Minnie-ah!" potong Yoona cepat. Anaknya ini agak keras kepala. Sudah berulang kali dia mengingatkan Taemin agar memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan paman, tapi si kecil imut itu terus saja memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan bibi.

"Bial caja!" balas Taemin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa Minnie _samchon_ mau buka pintu?" tanya Heechul.

Taemin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sedih.

"Ani. Minnie _gomo_ bilang mau tidul,"

Yoona menatap Hankyung.

"_Appa_ coba saja, mungkin dia mau turun untuk makan bersama," kata Hankyung seolah meyakinkan dirinya walaupun dia tau dengan jelas Sungmin selalu menghindar untuk bertatapan dengannya apalagi sampai duduk berdua.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Min, yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah _chagi,_"

Sungmin yang tengah menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur mendengar panggilan ayahnya, hanya saja _namja aegyo_ itu enggan menyahuti panggilan ayahnya.

"Minnie-ah," panggil Hankyung lagi.

'Mungkin benar-benar sudah tidur,' batin Hankyung.

Sejenak Hankyung berpikir Sungmin belum tidur, namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat kamar Sungmin terkunci dan anak bungsunya itu tak berniat menjawab apapun.

"Kalau kau belum tidur, turunlah. _Appa_ akan makan jika kau turun."

Ingin sekali Sungmin berteriak 'memangnya aku peduli kau makan atau tidak!' tapi nalurinya tak menginginkan itu. Bagaimanapun Hankyung ayahnya, hanya anak durhaka yang meneriakkan kalimat itu pada orang tuanya namun Sungmin bukan anak durhaka.

Setelah mendengar langkah Hankyung yang perlahan menjauhi kamarnya, Sungmin bergerak bangun dari acara telungkupannya

"Bisakah mereka tidak menggangguku lagi," gerutu Sungmin sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Sepertinya mandi air hangat cukup membantu untuk merilekskan seluruh tubuhnya dan pikirannya –mungkin. Menuruti keinginan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang memaksa Sungmin untuk ikut latihan dance bersama mereka tentu membuat Sungmin merasakan kaku di seluruh badannya.

Setelah mandi sekitar 30 menit, Sungmin memutuskan untuk sedikit meluruskan tubuhnya dengan berbaring santai di ranjang. Namun, lelah dan kantuk menyerang lebih dulu membuat namja cantik itu tertidur.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul saat Hankyung memutuskan duduk diam di meja makan untuk menunggu Sungmin turun.

"Kalian makan duluan saja, aku masih ingin membaca koran."

Heechul dan Yoona saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Hankyung katakan pada Sungmin, hanya sejak turun dari lantai 2, kepala keluarga Lee itu hanya duduk diam di meja makan.

"_Appa, beoji_ kenapa cih? Minnie kan cudah lapal!" gerutu Taemin sambil memukul-mukulkan sendoknya ke piring.

"Hei, anak baik tidak boleh begitu," bujuk Taecyeon agar menghentikan gerakan Taemin yang bisa memecahkan piring tak berdosa itu.

"Tapi Minnie cudah lapal_ appa._"

"_Ne, ne, ne!_ Yasudah kita makan, pilih yang kau mau, _chagi._"

Taemin langsung mengembangkan senyumnya, mengambil sendiri semua jenis makanan yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Ya Minnie-ah, perutmu itu kecil kenapa makanmu banyak sekali?" komentar Yoona.

"_Eomma, gomo_ bilang kalau mau cantik cepelti _gomo_ haluc makan yang banyak."

"_Ish!_" desis Yoona sambil menatap jengah putranya yang seolah bertransformasi menjadi raksasa cilik saat makan dengan porsi se-ekstrim itu.

.

.

Sungmin bangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya, dia meraba perutnya yang sudah berdemo minta di isi. Namun mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu yang tidak tepat untu makan malam membuat Sungmin teringat akan ucapan Eunhyuk.

'Jangan suka makan tengah malam, nanti gendut. Kalau kau gendut, siapa yang mau padamu?'

Walaupun Eunhyuk mengucapkan itu untuk mengejek teman satu kelasnya, tapi itu cukup menjadi pikiran serius Sungmin saat ini.

"Huh! Biar saja!" omel Sungmin entah pada siapa.

"Lagian aku tidak butuh siapapun yang mau padaku."

'Orang yang ku mau saja tidak ada, untuk apa aku memikirkan orang yang mau padaku.'

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Setelah meyakinkan diri, dan memantapkan dalam hatinya bahwa ucapan Eunhyuk hanyalah sebuah bualan, Sungmin langsung bergegas melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai bawah. Semua orang pasti sudah tidur jadi dia bebas memakan apapun yang ada di dapur –mungkin.

Sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya, Sungmin melangkah pelan menuju dapur. Matanya sedikit memicing saat melihat lampu di ruang keluarga belum padam.

"Sepertinya _maid_ di rumah ini mulai makan gaji buta, apa yang mereka lakukan sampai lupa mematikan lampu," gerutu Sungmin yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang khawatir tagihan listrik bulan ini meningkat drastis. Apa ini akibat berteman dengan Eunhyuk yang cara mengatur uang bulanannya dengan teknik pengiritan. Abaikan yang satu ini, karena Eunhyuk tidak tau apa-apa soal ini.

Saat tangannya nyaris menyentuh saklar lampu, Sungmin berdiri diam di tempatnya. Pandangannya terarah pada sosok yang tengah tidur di sofa.

'_Appa._'

Apa yang dilakukan Hankyung sampai dia tertidur di sofa? Itulah yang menjadi pikiran Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sofa tempat ayahnya berbaring, pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya akan apa yang tengah Hankyung lakukan disini. Sekalipun bertengkar dengan Heechul, Hankyung tak pernah tidur di luar seperti saat ini. Jika ayahnya ketiduran di sofa pun rasanya Heechul sudah pasti membangunkan ayahnya. Tapi sekarang?

Sungmin terus menatap ayahnya, wajah ayahnya masih sama seperti dulu, masih tampan dan sangat berwibawa. Hanya saja gurat-gurat lelah tergambar disana membuat ayahnya yang tampan mulai keriput di makan usia. Sejenak rasa bersalah datang menghampiri hati Sungmin. Sikapnya selama ini tentu melukai hati sosok yang sangat mencintainya ini. Ayahnya yang mulai tua bisa kapan saja meninggalkannya dan Sungmin tidak tau harus menyalahkan siapa jika ayahnya pergi nanti.

Tanpa terasa air mata Sungmin mengalir, rasa bersalahnya menguat memikirkan kemungkinan yang menyebabkan ayahnya tidur di sofa.

'_Appa_ akan makan jika kau turun.'

Hankyung mengucapkan itu saat membujuknya tadi, Sungmin tak menyangka Hankyung benar-benar melakukan itu

'Maaf _appa,_' batinnya sedih.

"Minnie?"

Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara ayahnya, mata yang tadi terpejam itu terlihat membuka menampakkan gurat lelah yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis _chagi?_" tanya Hankyung bergegas bangkit menghampiri putranya.

Sungmin hanya diam, menatap fokus ke wajah ayahnya dengan air mata yang setia mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Minnie-ah, _waeyo chagi?_" kali ini Hankyung bergerak menangkup wajah putra bungsunya sambil mengusap air mata bodoh yang entah kenapa tak mau berhenti mengalir di pipi Sungmin.

"Hei~"

GREB!

"Hiks~ maaf _appa~_" lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Hankyung diam. Hanya saja tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut halus putra yang tengah memeluknya. Namja itu mengerti apa yang menjadi pikiran Sungmin. Putra kecilnya itu terlalu banyak menanggung beban sendiri. Dia juga cukup sadar siapa yang membuat putranya seperti ini.

"_Uljima,_" kata Hankyung, suaranya terdegar serak menahan tangis. Ayah mana yang ingin melihat putranya serapuh itu, hanya saja situasi belum mengijinkan semuanya berlangsung sesuai harapan Sungmin.

"_Appa_ m-maaf. Minnie minta maaf."

"_Ne,_ sudah jangan menangis,"

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya di peluk dari belakang, saat mendengar isakan orang itu barulah Sungmin sadar Heechul tengah memeluknya sambil terisak-isak kuat.

"Sudah, sudah," Hankyung terus membujuk agar anak dan istrinya berhenti menangis.

Sambil mengusap air bening di sudut matanaya, Hankyung bergerak melepas pelukan Sungmin kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Hei, jagoan mana boleh menangis?"

Sungmin hanya menunduk sambil terus terisak-isak.

"Kita makan sekarang, _appa_ sudah menunggumu dari tadi," kata Heechul berusaha tersenyum meskipun wajahnya masih basah dengan airmata.

"Dasar bocah manja!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yoona tengah menatapnya dengan mata sembab dan hidung yang memerah. Tangannya tampak memegang sebuah botol susu. Mungkin _yeoja_ itu berniat membuatkan susu untuk Taemin dan tak sengaja mendengar semuanya.

"Aku tidak manja!" seru Sungmin sambil mengusap air matanya.

Yoona hanya memeletkan lidahnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Makan yang banyak, kalau kau kurus, yang mau padamu hanya orang bodoh," ujar Yoona masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Sungmin.

"Taecyeon _hyung_ bodoh mau pada _noona,_" ejek Sungmin

"_YAH!_"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Hari baru dimulai, Sungmin terlihat bersiap pergi ke sekolah di antar supir pribadinya.

Tepat saat Sungmin melangkah ke arah mobilnya, terlihat Leeteuk berjalan menuju ke arahnya –ah lebih tepatnya melangkah ke arah pintu rumahnya, mungkin ingin menemui Heechul.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin memutar tubuhnya untuk berlari mencari jalan lain, alasannya asalah karena setiap melihat Leeteuk Sungmin selalu mengingat sosok yang –mungkin- masih sangat dicintainya itu.

Sungmin mengangguk kaku.

"_N-ne._"

"Kau mau pergi sekolah?" tanya Leeteuk masih ingin mengobrol dengan Sungmin yang benar-benar ingin berlari menjauhi ibu Kyuhyun ini.

"_Ne ajjuma,_" jawab Sungmin lirih. Tidak biasanya Leeteuk mengunjungi Heechul sepagi ini, biasanya Leeteuk akan berkunjung ketika Sungmin sudah berada di kamar ataupun tengah di sekolah.

"_Geurae, jalgongbuhaeyo chagi,_" tanpa bisa Sungmin hentikan Leeteuk tiba-tiba meraih tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya lembut. Tepukan pelan yang Sungmin rasakan di punggungnya membuat Sungmin seolah kembali pada masa itu. Kyuhyun juga melakukan itu saat Sungmin menangis.

"_Josimhae, ne?_"

Masih dengan menatap Leeteuk, Sungmin mengangguk. Tubuhnya masih berdiri diam di tempatnya saat suara Leeteuk sudah melangkah memasuki mansionnya.

"Tuan muda," panggilan itu cukup menyentakkan kesadaran Sungmin.

"Ah, ne. Kita pergi sekarang ajushi," tukas Sungmin kemudian bergegas memasuki mobilnya.

Rasanya ingin cepat sampai ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan dua sahabat super aktifnya –Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Setidaknya mereka berdua punya cara tersendiri untuk menghibur Sungmin, entah itu lewat keseriusan ataupun kekonyolan mereka.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah saat ini terasa sangat lama. Biasanya ada Taemin dan Yoona yang heboh dengan bekal Taemin. Namun, pagi ini Taemin merengek minta pergi dengan Taecyeon membuat Sungmin terpaksa menghabiskan waktu perjalanannya dengan kebosanan luar biasa. Kali ini dia mengutuk _headphone_ yang lupa ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya. Seandainya saja tadi dia tak terburu-buru, mungkin saat ini setidaknya dia bisa menggunakan benda itu.

**Drrrttt Drrrttt Drrrttt**

Sungmin melirik kantong celananya saat mendengar getar ponselnya.

Dengan gerakan setengah malas, Sungmin meraih ponselnya kemudian melihat _ID caller_ si penelepon.

'Hyukkie?' batinnya sedikit mengerutkan kening dengan bingung.

KLIK!

"Hmmm?"

'Minnie, bisa menjemputku tidak?'

"Huh? _Wae?_"

'Hae bilang ban mobilnya pecah, _appa_ku sudah pergi, mobilku sedang di bengkel.'

Sungmin mendesau bingung, kurang dari 2 menit dia sudah tiba di sekolah, haruskah dia kembali ke rumah Eunhyuk yang membutuhkan waktu 10 menit untuk sampai ke sekolah.

"Hyuk, 10 menit lagi kelas di mulai, aku sudah sudah di sekolah. _Eotte?_"

'Yah~ ayolah Min, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu.'

Sungmin menatap jam tangannya.

"Yasudah aku kesana," putus Sungmin sambil memberitahu supir Kang agar menjemput Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu. Soal terlambat, kalaupun di hukum toh nanti dia di hukum bersama Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Sepertinya hari ini dewa keberuntungan tengah berpihak pada Sungmin, meski harus menjemput Eunhyuk sekalipun Sungmin bisa sampai tepat waktu di sekolah.

"Hehe, aku juga bingung kenapa ban mobilku pecah, Min," dengan cengengesan Donghae berusaha menjelaskan apa yang menyebabkan ban mobil _sport_ nya tiba-tiba pecah.

"Sudahlah," balas Sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Mereka bertiga malangkah santai di koridor sekolah menuju kelas, sesekali ketiganya terpaksa membuang muka saat beberaa _hobae_-nya memotret wajah mereka secara terang-terangan.

"Mengganggu saja!" gerutu namja yang paling imut diantara ketiganya.

Donghae hanya terkikik pelan, terkadang _namja_ penyuka ikan nemo itu berpose sok tampan saat lensa-lensa kamera itu mengarah padanya.

"Seharusnya tadi lewat belakang saja!" Eunhyuk ikutan menggerutu.

"_Mian,_" timpal Donghae meminta maaf.

"Dasar! Kaunya saja yang mau tebar pesona. Dasar ikan _playboy!_" umpat Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ya _chagi~_ aku hanya bercanda. Kau tentu tau kalau kau yang ada disini," rayu Donghae sambil menyentuh dadanya namun Eunhyuk masih saja menekuk wajahnya.

'Pembual!' batin Sungmin.

"Hyukkie-ya, kau tak perlu kesal seperti itu _chagi,_"

"Sudahlah, Hae! Kau ini menggelikan seperti pembual ulung. Hidup saja dengan cintamu sana!"

Dua orang yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam, Donghae hanya menelan gugup ludahnya sedangkan Eunhyuk langsung menatap Donghae menyalahkan.

"Seharusnya kau tak merayuku di depan Minnie, Hae. Dia jadi kesal kan?" tukas Eunhyuk setelah Sungmin meninggalkan dua sahabatnya.

"Kau sih menuduhku tebar pesona," bela Donghae untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aish! Kau kan memang _playboy!_"

"Tapi kau-"

"EKHEM!"

Pasangan yang masih heboh saling menyalahkan itu mendadak diam dan menoleh dengan gugup. Dalam hati mereka berdoa semoga bukan orang itulah yang ada di depan mereka. Namun sepertinya, takdir berkata lain. Sosok bertubuh gempal dengan kumis tebal itu tengah menatap garang ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"_A-annyeong_ Shin _seonsaengmin~_" sapa Donghae berusaha sok asik dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Bel sudah berbunyi sejak 2 menit yang lalu, bagaimana bisa masih ada siswa yang berkeliaran?" tanyanya menyindir.

"Anu.. Itu_ seonsaengnim.._"

"10 untuk 5 putaran," _namja_ berusia 40 tahun itu memerintah.

"_Mwo?_ Tapi _seonsaeng-_"

"10, 9, 8, 6, 5.." Shin _seonsaeng_ mulai menghitung membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya pasrah menerima hukuman.

Sementara itu, Sungmin terlihat duduk gusar di mejanya karena Eunhyuk dan Donghae tak kunjung muncul di hadapannya.

'Kemana mereka?' batin Sungmin.

"Hei! Apa Donghae dan Hyukjae terlambat? Sepertinya mereka tengah dihukum," ujar salah seorang teman sekelas Sungmin yang duduk di dekat jendela yang langsung mengarah ke lapangan.

'Ck! Kenapa lagi sih dengan dua orang itu?' sungut Sungmin dalam hati kemudian berjalan keluar kelas untuk menyusul dua sahabat konyolnya.

Namun namja imut itu berdecak sebal saat melihat bayangan seseorang yang akan memasuki kelasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum mengingat salah satu sahabat Kyuhyun itu juga mengajar di sekolahnya sebagai guru sastra, sesuai mata pelajaran pertama pagi ini.

Sungmin berusaha tak peduli dan berjalan santai ke luar kelas.

"Mau kemana, Min?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku tidak akan bolos_ hyung,_ hanya pergi sebentar menenmui Shin_ seosaengnim,_" jawab Sungmin tanpa bernuat menolehkan kepalanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kibum.

"Ming~" panggil satu suara lagi.

DEG!

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeuuuullll!

Dateng lagi nih author sarap *senyumgajealaYesung*

Chapter 7 datang buat readers yang dengan setulus hati review chapter kemaren, aku cinta readers loh makanya gak pengen readers nunggu lama, tau deh kalau readersnya gak cinta aku *pundungdiketekKyu*

Gyahahhahahahahhaha, maafkan kesalahan teknis di cuap-cuap chapter kemaren, itu maksudnya chapter 7 yang mu update, maklum, tadi malem niatnya mau ngetik chapter 8 jadinya terbawa suasana.

Yang nanyain Kyupil dimana, dia lagi dirumahku. Lagi mohon-mohon minta muncul di chapter ini, tapi dengan kejamnya aku bilang in your dream *evil laugh bareng appadeul* #disumpal nuklir

Buat chapter 8 gak janji bisa update kilat ya chingudeul, soalnya banyak presentasi minggu-minggu ini. Doain sukse ya chingudeul \(*o*)/

Ah, cukup dulu deh cuap-cuapnya. Sekali lagi makasih buat readers tercintaku, meskipun readers gak cinta aku, aku cinta readers kok *cintasepihak* Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal cinta sepihak jadi inget apa yang Ming bilang pas di Sukira tapi udahlah jangan di bahas lagi, jiwa JOYers ku sempat terluka gara-gara Ming chagi *curcoldikit*. Chingudeul review yang banyak lagi ya, kalo besok malem gak update berarti lusa baru update.

Yang mau tanya-tanya sama ngobrol-ngobrol silahkan liat bio-ku Mari berteman chingudeul~

Yaudah deh, NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Love, My Kiss, My Heart**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyumin Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Pedo Kyu! Kid Min! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 8**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**FLASHBACK**

Kyuhyun lelah, _namja _itu lelah berteriak sambil memohon agar ayahnya mau membuka pintu. Namun sampai detik ini ayahnya tak kunjung mau sedikit meluluhkan hatinya. Yang terdengar sejak tadi hanya jeritan marah Leeteuk dan alibi-alibi yang Kangin lontarkan untuk alasan tindakannya melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun.

Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini hanya diam merutuki nasibnya, terkadang _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum miring mengingat kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya tertipu dengan ucapan ayahnya. Kyuhyun merasa tak pantas mendapat gelar siswa paling jenius di sekolahnya jika melihat kondisinya sekarang.

"_Babo,_" lirihnya sedih.

Masih dengan menatap kosong sudut kamarnya, Kyuhyun mendengar langkah seseorang mendekati kamarnya. Dia kenal jelas siapa pemilik langkah itu. Ayahnya yang seperti pembunuh itu seolah bisa menusuknya kapan saja dan Kyuhyun benci itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Kyuhyun," panggil Kangin

BUAGH!

"BUKA PINTUNYA! KAU PEMBOHONG,_ APPA!_" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke pintu.

Hening sejenak. Kangin tak bersuara sedikitpun namun Kyuhyun yakin ayahnya masih disana. Orang yang membuatnya se-menyidihkan ini pasti disana.

"BUKA! Kau pembohong dan aku benci padamu!"

"Kyuhyun apa yang katakan!" balas Kangin keras.

"Aku tidak peduli. Ayah mana yang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan anaknya?" jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Walaupun Kyuhyun tak balas berteriak, jiwa Kangin sebagai seorang ayah seolah teriris. Putranya mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kangin sebagai orang tua yang sudah membesarkan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak, apa maksud Kangin bertanya dengan nada se-menyedihkan itu. Apa lagi yang dipersiapkan ayahnya untuk membuat keping kehacuran baru untuk perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, dengarkan _appa._"

"Tidak! Kau pembohong _appa!_"

Hening. Kangin tak terdengar menjawab sangkalan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak tau apa yang dilakukan ayahnya di luar sana. Saat Kyuhyun berniat membuka suara kemabali, bunyi kunci diputar membuat Kyuhyun menatap waspada lubang pintu kamarnya. Bisa saja Kangin tiba-tiba memukul keras wajahnya atau tiba-tiba menyeretnya keluar kemudian mengasingkannya ke sebuah pulau paling terpencil di dunia. Tidak! Kyuhyun merasa harus tetap mempersiapkan diri untuk menghindari kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu.

CKLEK!

"Kau boleh keluar," kata Kangin kemudian melangkah menjauhi kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, terpekur di tempatnya. Di depannya terlihat jelas bagaimana celah tercipta di pintu kamarnya seolah membuktikan bahwa pintu yang sempat Kyuhyun anggap sebagai pintu neraka itu benar-benar terbuka.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ragu, mengingat ayahnya tak mungkin semudah itu luluh. Namun, tangannya tetap bergerak meraih knop pintu kamarnya kemudian menariknya perlahan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat pintu itu benar-benat terbuka menampakkan dinding-dinding lorong di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" lirih Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah perlahan keluar pintu kamarnya. Tangga menuju lantai bawah itu tertangkap indra pengelihatan Kyuhyun.

Sambil menahan buncah kebahagian di hatinya, Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menuruni tangga, berusaha mencapai pintu mansion dalam waktu cepat. Namun, belum terwujud keinginannya untuk bisa keluar dari pintu rumahnya, hal yang lagi-lagi tak terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun kembali terjadi.

Tepat di pintu mansionnya, berdiri Kangin dan Hankyung yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

'Tuhan, apalagi ini?' erang Kyuhyun mulai putus asa.

Mata tajamnya bergerak menelisik seluruh sudut mansionnya untuk mencari keberadaan ibunya. Leeteuk terlihat duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu sambil terisak pelan.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Hankyung.

'Tidak, ini jebakan lagi,' batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap penuh tanya ke arah dua sosok yang kini seolah bertransformasi menjadi algojo yang siap memenggal nyawa Kyuhyun kapan saja.

"Kita harus bicara,"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Inikah yang menyebabkan Leeteuk sejak tadi menangis tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk membela Kyuhyun.

**Sungmin masih terlalu kecil, dia belum pantas mengerti hubungan terlarang yang Kyuhyun jalin bersama Sungmin saat ini. Kelak saat Sungmin sudah mengerti apa yang dia rasakan dan apa sedang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini, Kyuhyun bebas melakukan apapun terhadap Sungmin. Sungmin miliknya. Tapi itu bukan sekarang.**

Itulah yang Hankyung ucapkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau memang mencintai Sungmin, dan kau yakin Sungmin juga mencintaimu. Percayalah, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja sampai nanti," kata Hankyung menambahkan.

Kyuhyun diam, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa ditahannya. Inilah pilihan yang sesungguhnya.

"Kyu, kau tau_ ajushi_ menyayangi Minnie,_ ajushi_ juga sudah menganggapmu seperti putra_ ajushi_ sendiri. Tapi untuk hubungan kalian saat ini, _ajushi_ belum bisa Kyu. Ini masih terlalu jauh."

"_Ajushi,_ tidak bisakah~" Kyuhyun menguatkan dirinya untuk bertanya, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah pertanyaan itu.

Hankyung menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak untuk saat ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menangkup wajahnya sambil terisak-isak pelan. Pilihan ini benar-benar memberatkannya. Dia harus pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sampai waktu yang Hankyung dan Kangin tentukan.

"Aku tidak bisa jauh dari Sungmin," erang Kyuhyun.

Hankyung mengangguk paham.

"Sungmin juga begitu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Lalu untuk apa Hankyung membuat keputusan sekonyol ini? Hankyung mengatakan kalau ia sangat menyayangi Sungmin, dia juga mengerti bahwa Sungmin tak akan bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun. Lalu apa tujuannya memberikan pilihan agar Kyuhyun yang pergi dari Sungmin. Bagaimana jika Sungmin melupakannya, bagaimana jika Sungmin membencinya bahkan menutup hatinya rapat-rapat agar Kyuhyun tak kembali dalam kehidupan Sungmin.

"Kyu, ini ujian untuk hubungan kalian. Buktikan pada kami bahwa apa yang kau dan Sungmin rasakan saat ini bukan hanya emosi sesaat, buktikan pada kami ketulusan cinta kalian yang selalu kau katakan pada kami," kata Hankyung seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisakan aku menemui Sungmin saat aku merindukannya nanti?"

Lagi. Hankyung kembali menggeleng.

"_Ajushi_ sudah memikirkan semuanya Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tetap bisa mengetahui perkembangan Sungmin. _Ajushi_ akan mengabarimu setiap bulannya."

'Tidak ada cara lain kah?' erang Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Hei! Asal kau tahu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan putraku hidup dengan orang yang tidak memiliki apapun. Kau pikir dengan bermodal sebagai putra Cho Kangin kau bisa mengambil putraku? Aku hanya akan memberikan putraku untuk seseorang yang siap dalam segala hal, jika nanti ada yang lebih baik dari kau, untuk apa aku meyerahkan putra manisku padamu." canda Hankyung sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Mau tak mau itu sedikit menyulut jiwa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ paling jenius dan tak pernah terkalahkan. Siapapun tidak boleh menyentuh Sungmin-nya. Hankyung benar-benar meremehkan ketangguhannya.

"Jadilah_ namja _yang sukses, yang kuat, setelah itu bawa putraku bersamamu."

"_Geurae._ Siapkan semuanya. Akan kubuktikan pada kalian aku bukan anak manja yang hanya bisa merengek di bawah kaki ayahku," geram Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah cepat meninggalkan dua kepala keluarga yang tengah mengukir senyum puas itu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Kyuhyun setuju dengan usulan Hankyung. Namun, tak di sangkanya jika dia akan di terbangkan ke negara Adi daya esok paginya. Bahkan dia belum sempat bertemu Sungmin. Yang bisa di tinggalkannya hanyalah sebuah surat untuk Sungmin, surat yang ia titipkan pada Heechul, namun siapa yang tau jika sampai saat inipun surat itu masih tertahan di tangan Hankyung.

**FLASHBACK END**

Sungmin berusaha tak peduli dan berjalan santai ke luar kelas.

"Mau kemana, Min?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku tidak akan bolos_ hyung,_ hanya pergi sebentar menenmui Shin_ seosaengnim,_" jawab Sungmin tanpa bernuat menolehkan kepalanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kibum.

"Ming~" panggil satu suara lagi.

DEG!

Sungmin terdiam, otaknya memproses lambat suara bass yang sangat dikenalnya bahkan sangat dirindukannya itu. Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang saat langkah lebar sosok di belakang tubuhnya mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ti-tidak!" ucap Sungmin pada dirinya.

"_Chagi~_"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat suara dan langkah kaki itu makin mendekat ke arahnya, tubuhnya mendadak kaku, jantungnya memompa darah terlalu cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya membuat kepala Sungmin terasa berdenyut dan mendidih dengan emosi di waktu bersamaan.

Itu Kyuhyun. Sungmin yakin. Dia mengenal jelas suara bass yang selalu berbisik lembut di telinganya mengatakan _"saranghae"_, suara itu yang memohon agar Sungmin selalu berada disisinya, suara itu juga yang berjanji tak akan pergi dari Sungmin. Tapi, pemilik suara itu justru pergi dari Sungmin, meninggalkan luka dalam yang sampai saat inipun tak bisa di obati.

"TIDAK! JANGAN MENDEKAT BRENGSEK!" umpat Sungmin keras.

"Ming~" suara itu kembali memanggil tepat di belakang Sungmin.

Tubuh_ namja_ imut itu bergetar hebat, tangannya mengepal kuat seolah siap memukul apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Namun, dia tak mungkin bisa melakukannya pada sosok itu.

Dengan menguatkan hatinya, Sungmin berbalik kemudian mendorong keras tubuh pucat di hadapannya.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" teriak Sungmin langsung berlari.

"Ming! Tunggu!"

"Sudah Kyu, jangan memaksanya," tahan Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun hendak bergerak mengejar Sungmin.

"_Hyung,_ aku harus bicara padanya!"

"Nanti saja~ kau tahu dengan jelas apa dan siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk bersalah. Ya, dia tau ini salahnya. Tidak seharusnya dia meninggalkan Sungmin selama ini, bukan salah Sungmin jika kini ia berubah membenci Kyuhyun –mungkin.

"Maaf Ming," lirih Kyuhyun.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin terus berlari tak mempedulikan teriakan guru Shin, Donghae ataupun Eunhyuk. Dua sahabatnya di tambah guru Shin yang menjabat sebagai pembina Kesiswaan tentu tau tentang anemia yang diderita Sungmin.

'Tidak mungkin,' batin Sungmin terus berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Minnie!" Eunhyuk terus saja berteriak sambil berusaha menghentikan Sungmin.

Tepat saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk selesai dengan hukumannya, Sungmin tiba-tiba muncul ke tengah lapangan dengan wajah penuh air mata._ Namja_ Lee itu tiba-tiba berlari tanpa 3 orang itu mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin melakukan itu.

"_Seonsaeng,_ lakukan sesuatu!" teriak Donghae yang tak berhasil menghentikan Sungmin.

'Untuk apa dia disini?' mengabaikan teriakan orang-orang yang menkhawatirkan kondisinya, Sungmin terus berlari sambil terisak-isak memikirkan kemunculam sosok yang sudah mengukir luka di hatinya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup lemah, kakinya mulai kram, dan tubuhnya mulai terhuyung-huyung.

"Minnie berhenti!" jerit Eunhyuk saat Sungmin mulai terhuyung-huyung sambil memegangi kepalanya, bahakan darah segar sudah mengalir lambat dari salah satu hidungnya.

BRUK!

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun lalu berlari menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak di tengah lapangan. Sejak tadi dia memang mendengar keributan di lapangan, tapi dia tak menyangka jika itu karena Sungmin-nya.

"Ming! _Ireona!_" sambil merengkuh tubuh Sungmin ke dekapannya, Kyuhyun terus menepuk-nepuk panik pipi Sungmin. Berusaha menyadarkan kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung?_" lirih Eunhyuk tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mendengar itu hanya saja pikirannya tak bisa berpaling dari kondisi Sungmin.

"_Chagi, ireona!_"

BUAGH!

"Menjauh kau brengsek!" maki Donghae setelah melayangkan satu bogem mentahnya untuk Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap nyalang Kyuhyun yang tengah mengusap darah yang mengalir di hidung mancungnya. Tepat saat Eunhyuk melirihkan nama Kyuhyun, Donghae paham dengan jelas apa yang membuat Sungmin begini.

Kyuhyun inikah yang membuat sahabatnya seperti mayat hidup bertahun-tahun ini. Pria tak bertanggung jawab inikah yang meninggalkan sahabatnya tanpa alasan jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan Sungmin!" teriak Donghae berusaha menarik Sungmin dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Aku tak peduli urusan kalian! Sekarang bawa Sungmin ke ruang kesehatan! _Ppali!_" teriakan Shin Seonsaengnim langsung menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu segera berdiri dan berlari cepat menggendong Sungmin mengabaikan makian Donghae di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Diruang kesehatan Donghae masih saja melayangkan tatapan sinisnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah mengelus sayang wajah dan surai hitam Sungmin, namja manis itu belum sadarkan diri. Salah satu dokter sekolah telah memberitahukan kalau Sungmin terlalu shock hingga butuh waktu lama untuk membuat namja manis itu siuman, ditambah kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah karena anemianya.

"Dia terlalu_ shock_ Kyu," ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Cih! Untuk apa sok peduli!" cibir Donghae sambil mendengus.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Hae," omel Eunhyuk atas tindakan Donghae yang tak sadar situasi.

"_Wae?_ Apa karena dia _hyung_mu?" balas Donghae sengit.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Eunhyuk membalas tak kalah keras.

"_Ya!_ Keluar sana! Kalian berdua dimana-mana selalu ribut!" omel Kibum membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk bungkam seketika. Guru sastra mereka ini memang tak pernah marah, tapi sekali marah kata-katanya menusuk sampai ke tulang.

"_Gajima~_" suara Sungmin terdengar lirih.

Semua mata langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat bekeringat hebat, sebagian orang mengalami itu sanga tengah mimpi buruk.

"_Ireona, chagi~_" Kyuhyun berucap sambil menahan getaran suaranya. Tangannya masih setia bergerak menyeka keringat di kening Sungmin.

"_Gajima Kyunnie~_" igauan itu terdengar lebih keras.

"Ming, aku disini sayang," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di jemari Sungmin.

"_Jebal, gajima Kyunnie!_" Sungmin mulai menjerit histeris. Tangannya terangkat berusaha meraih udara seolah-olah itu adalah genggamannya.

"Minnie~" Ryeowook berusaha membangunkan Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha menahan gerakan brutal Sungmin.

Kibum memilih keluar ruangan, dalam tatapan datarnya, sosok cuek itu menangis. Sungmin kecil yang dikenalnya dulu harus menanggung beban sesakit itu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tak perlu keluar untuk menangis karena sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang berubah tertutup itu apakah selalu dihantui mimpi buruk atas perasaannya selama sebelas tahun ini. Satu yang mereka harapkan, Sungmin mereka kembali. Sungmin yang penuh tawa dan keceriaan.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Melihat kondisi Sungmin yang tak kunjung sadar, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Sungmin pulang.

Yoona dan Heechul terlihat mengompres kening Sungmin setelah mengganti baju Sungmin dengan piyama longgar.

"_Gomo_ napa cih, _eomma?_" tanya Taemin pada Yoona.

"Taeminnie, dia _samchon_-mu bukan _gomo,_" Heechul yang kali ini memperingatkan.

Taemin langsung membuang muka kemudian berlari menuju Leeteuk yang juga ada di kediaman keluarga Lee.

"_Meoni,_ Hee _meoni_ nakal cama Minnie," adu Taemin.

"_Aish_ Minnie! _Meoni_ kan cuma mengingatkan," protes Heechul tak terima akan tuduhan cucunya.

"_Ne_ Minnie-ah, Sungmin _samchon_ itu _namja,_ jadi harus dipanggil _samchon_ bukan _gomo chagi,_" jawab Leeteuk sambil mengelus sayang rambut kuning Taemin.

"Ukh! Napa cih gak ada yang cayang cama Minnie, Minnie _gomo_ kan cantik!" gerutu Taemin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"_Ne_ Minnie-ah, Minnie_ gomo_ memang cantik," katanya.

"Yeay! Cuma _ajuchi_ cama Minnie _gomo_ yang cayang cama Minnie," celoteh Taemin keras.

"Minnie, jangan berisik!" omel Yoona karena Taemin terus saja mengoceh.

"_Ajuchi, eomma_ juga nakal!" adu Taemin berusaha mendapat belaan.

Yoona hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya putra imutnya itu hobi sekali megadukan orang-orang yang tak sependapat dengannya.

"_Ya oppa!_ Kalau ingin kembali ke Seoul setidaknya kau mengabariku. Paling tidak aku bisa sedikit mempengaruhi Minnie agar tak terlalu kaget. Kau pikir setelah 11 tahun menghilang tanpa kabar Sungmin bisa menerimamu begitu saja?" omel Yoona membuat Taemin memeletkan lidahnnya karena eomma cantiknya itu suka sekali mengomel.

"_Ne,_ Kyu._ Eomma_ juga berpikir begitu," Leeteuk menambahkan.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhku pergi dari Sungmin?" sindir Kyuhyun sengit.

Heechul dan Leeteuk sebagai istri Hankyung dan Kangin selaku tersangka utama hanya bisa bungkam.

'Olang dewaca cuka malah, untung Minnie _gomo_ gak cuka malah' batin Taemin saat melihat Kyuhyun juga tampak seperti orang marah.

Pandangan bocah 4 tahun itu beralih kepada Sungmin.

"Eh? Minnie _gomo_ cudah bangun!" seru Taemin tiba-tiba membuat semua orang yang sempat terjebak dalam situasi kaku itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

Taemin tidak berbohong, Sungmin benar-benar bangun. Bahkan mata bulat itu bergerak menelisik tiap sudut kamarnya sebelum pandangannya teralih pada orang-orang yang mengerubunginya.

Tepat saat foxy nya bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sempat terdiam memandang fokus wajah yang tak berubah sedikitpun itu. Kyuhyun masih tampan seperti Kyunnie-nya dulu. Bedanya namja ini tak lagi memakai seragam yang Sungmin pakai tadi. Kyunnie-nya berubah menjadi sosok tampan yang penuh wibawa. Terlihat dari tampang dan cara berpakaiannya.

"Sayang~"

Sungmin tersentak. Pandangannya langsung beralih menatap apapun selain Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin melihat sosok itu sekarang.

"Aku- aku mau sendiri," putus Sungmin sambil menarik selimut kemudian memjamkan matanya.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membuka suara namun Leeteuk mengisyaratkan putranya untuk membiarkan Sungmin. Mungkin Yoona benar, Sungmin belum bisa menerima Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sungmin setelah 11 tahun menghilang.

"_Ne,_ istirahatlah~" kata Heechul kemudian menggiring Taemin dan Yoona keluar kamar di ikuti Leeteuk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berdiri diam di dekat kasur Sungmin sambil menatap tubuh Sungmin yang memununggunginya di balik selimut.

"Min~"

"Aku bilang mau sendiri!" peringat Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun urung melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah Sungmin memotong ucapannya dengan nada yang tak bisa dikatakan bersahabat sama sekali.

"_Geurae,_ istirahatlah dulu," ucap Kyuhyun berniat mendekati Sungmin untuk mencium kening kekasihnya –mungkin- seperti yang dilakukannya dulu, namun Sungmin langsung memasang alarm waspada.

"Menjauh dariku!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas, Sungmin kecilnya sudah berubah._ Namja_ itu tak lagi bisa dia dekati seperti Sungmin-nya yang dulu.

"Hmmm. _Jalja~_"

Tak ada jawaban yang Kyuhyun dapat, bahkan Kyuhyun memelankan langkahnya meninggalkan kamar Sungmin dengan harapan_ namja_ manis itu mau menghentikannya. Namun sampai Kyuhyun keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sungmin, harapannya tak terkabul. Sungmin benar-benar tak mau siapapun mengganggunya.

"_Eotte?_" tanya Yoona saat melihat Kyuhyun menyusul mereka ke ruang keluarga.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan duduk di satu-satunya sofa single yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Lelah, Kyu?" tanya Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya dengan jemari yang bergerak mengurut kening hingga batang hidung mancungnya.

"_Ne,_ lelah sekali _ajjuma._"

Tidak lelah bagaimana, Kyuhyun terbang dari New York dan sampai di Seoul tepat pagi hari, tanpa memikirkan penat yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke sekolah Sungmin karena tujuannya kembali ke Seoul memang untuk _namja_ cantik itu.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Minnie bisa tahan berjam-jam di kamarnya. Selama ini yang dilakukannya hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Dia tak punya kegiatan lain selain pergi sekolah. Jadi, kalaupun sekarang dia ingin sendiri, _ajjuma_ yakin dia akan megunci diri di kamarnya tanpa mau di ganggu siapapun," jelas Heechul.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, pandangannya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit mansion Lee.

'Sejauh itukah perubahannya?'

"Sudahlah _oppa,_ sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu. Kau bisa bicara nanti atau besok, seperti yang _eomma_ katakan, aku yakin Minnie tidak akan keluar kamar sampai besok," Yoona menambahkan.

"Belalti nanti _gomo_ gak makan baleng Minnie lagi?" tanya Taemin kaget saat mendengar ucapan Yoona.

"_Ne,_ makanya kau harus rajin makan biar tidak kurus seperti _samchon_-mu_ chagi,_"

"Pacti gala-gala_ eomma,_ _eomma_ ngapain _gomo_ cih?"

"_Aish!_ Seharusnya_ eomma_ yang bertanya kenapa kau menuduh_ eomma?_"

"Kata _gomo eomma_ memang cuka nakal cama _gomo,_" jawab Taemin ngotot.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Taemin, bocah itu sangat lucu, imut seperti Minnie-nya. Tapi jika kalian berpikir Kyuhyun menyukai bocah di hadapannya itu. Jawabannya tidak. Saat melihat Taemin Kyuhyun seolah melihat Sungmin-nya dulu. Sama-sama pintar, sama-sama imut dan menggemaskan, tapi bedanya Taemin tak bisa mendapatkan tempat khusus di hati Kyuhyun karena tempat khusus dalam hati Kyuhyun telah terisi oleh _samchon_ cantik bocah berumur 4 tahun itu.

"_Ajuchi,_ Minnie mau tanya boleh gak?" tanya Taemin tiba-tiba. Sejak tadi bocah penyuka _banana milk_ itu memang menatap terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Ne,_ mau tanya apa?"

"Euungg, kok _ajuchi_ milip cama cuaminya _gomo_ ya?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat mendengar pertanyaan Taemin.

"Suami?" tanya Yoona ikutan bingung.

"_Ne eomma,_ cuami~"

"Maksumu suami Minnie_ gomo_-mu?" tanya Kyuhyun memeperjelas.

"_Ne,_ cuami. Waktu itu Minnie maen ke kamal _gomo,_ teluc _gomo_ lagi nangic cambil peluk-peluk potonya _ajuchi_. Teluc _gomo_ bilang yang dipoto itu cuaminya _gomo,_ milip loh cama _ajuchi,_" kata Taemin menjelaskan.

"_Jeongmalyo?_" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"_Jeongmal._ Nanti kalo _gomo_ cudah gak malah cama_ eomma_ teluc mau kelual kamal, Minnie mau liatin potonya cama _ajuchi,_"

"Minnie, _samchon_mu tidak mau keluar kamar tidak ada hubungannya dengan_ eomma,_" Yoona benar-benar kesal dengan tuduhan tak beralasan yang dilakukan putranya.

"Bial caja. _Eomma_ kan memang cuka nakal cama _gomo,_" balas Taemin sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Yoona membuat Yoona ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembul putranya.

"Kalau kau berhasil mengambil fotonya, nanti _ajushi_ belikan ice cream yang banyak," kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit modus.

"Eoh? _Jeongmal?_" tanya Taemin dengan mata berbinar.

"_Geureom._"

"_Yah oppa!_ Aku tidak setuju, nanti Taemin batuk."

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Lalu untuk apa obat batuk di buat?"

Orang-orang di ruang keluarga itu terus becerita sambil tertawa-tawa, tak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin yang tengah berdiri menatap Kyuhyun dari balik tembok. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah bertekad tidak akan keluar kamar hingga besok, tapi rasa haus benar-benar menyerangnya sampai Sungmin benar-benar butuh minum.

Sejenak pikirannya beralih pada tindakan bodohnya yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan hingga membuatnya pingsan dan kehausan seperti sekarang. Dan bodohnya lagi, namja manis itu kini enggan pergi ke dapur karena mau tidak mau jika ingin sampai ke dapur dia harus melewati ruang keluarga yang secara tidak langsung berarti menyuruhnya untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

'Tidak mau!' batin Sungmin keras kepala.

Namja manis itu berusaha mengumpulkan segala kebenciannya pada Kyuhyun dan mengirimkan energi negatif itu ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun harus dibenci. _Namja _pembohong seperti Kyuhyun tidak pantas meendapat tempat di hati Sungmin. Itulah yang selalu Sungmin lafalkan dalam hatinya.

"Bermimpi saja kalau mau aku kembali padanya," desis Sungmin sambil kembali melangkah ke kamarnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Seolah tak berhenti untuk berusaha mendapatkan kembali perhatian Sungmin, pagi ini Kyuhyun kembali mengunjugi mansion keluarga Lee. Sungmin yang tengah sarapan bersama keluarganya minus sang ayah, cukup tekejut dan mengumpat-ngumpat kesal dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah Kyu~" kata Heechul mempersilahkan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sopan kemudian memilih duduk disebuah kursi kosong yang tepat berada di hadapan Sungmin. Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa mengumpat-ngumpat dalam hatinya, biasanya Taemin-lah yang duduk di hadapannya dan sayangnya pagi ini bocah berusia 4 tahun itu memilih duduk di pangkuan ayahnya.

"_Ajjuma_ dengar kau tak suka sayur, benarkah?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung, sesekali obsidiannya melirik Sungmin yang terus melahap roti panggangnya tanpa mau mengangkat wajahnya sedikitpun.

"Oh, Kyuhyun."

Hankyung yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya langsung menyapa Kyuhyun saat melihat kehadiran_ namja _tampan itu.

"Ah, _annyeong ajushi~_" sapa Kyuhyun balik sambil menyempatkan diri untuk bangun dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai salamnya pada Hankyung.

"_Appa_mu memang sudah mengabari _ajushi_ soal kepulanganmu."

Di tengah sarapan yang menurut Sungmin sangat mengesalkan itu terjadilah perbincangan serius _namja-namja_ pebisnis, entah itu Taecyeon, Hankyung ataupun Kyuhyun. Walaupunberusaha mengabaikan, sedikit banyak Sungmin mendengar jika saat ini Kyuhyun telah menjadi seorang eksekutif muda paling berpengaruh di Korea.

'Sombog sekali,' batin Sungmin sambil meneguk cepat _vanilla milk _nya.

"Aku selesai," seolah sudah mendarah daging, nada dingin Sungmin kembali terlontar bahkan _namja _manis itu sengaja meletakkan gelas kosongnya di atas meja dengan gerakan keras.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah, Min," tanggap Yoona.

"Aku mau naik bus."

"Tidak, Kyuhyun akan mengantarmu."

Sungmin langsung menatap marah ayahnya. Apa-apaan ayahnya ini. Jika tidak ingat dengan statusnya yang sudah berdamai dengan sang ayah Sungmin sudah pasti melayangkan kalimat-kalimat dingin penuh sindiran yanga biasanya langsung membungkam Hankyung.

"Aku tidak butuh siapapun mengantarku _appa!_"

"Tidak untukmu, tapi_ appa_ rasa kau butuh."

Oh Tuhan! Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar ingin memukul wajah Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di hadapannya ini. Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun tersenyum seolah kemenangan sudah berada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke sekolah pagi ini."

Heechul yang tengah meneguk air nya mendadak tersedak saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Hankyung hanya bisa diam, menatap punggung Sungmin yang perlahan melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Bukankah selama ini yang Sungmin inginkan adalah Kyuhyun, lalu kenapa Sungmin bertindak seolah-olah dia tidak membutuhkan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung bergerak mengejar Sungmin.

"Ming, tunggu!"

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya, tepat saat ia akan membanting pintu kamarnya, kaki Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan Sungmin hingga pintu itu tak tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Pergi!" usir Sungmin geram.

"Tidak, kita harus bicara," balas Kyuhyun halus. Sungmin yang dingin dan kasar seperti ini tidak harus di lawan dengan tindakan yang sama kasarnya.

Sungmin masih menahan pintu kamarnya agar Kyuhyun tak mendapat celah sedikitpun untuk memasuki kamarnya, tapi Sungmin paham Kyuhyun keras kepala, dan _namja_ itu tidak akan pergi sebelum Sungmin mau menemuinya.

"Ming, kumohon sayang. Kita harus bicara," bujuk Kyuhyun.

Setelah menguatkan hatinya Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya membuat Kyuhyun bisa sedikit bernapas lega, namun tatapan nyalang Sungmin terus tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, kumohon kita harus bicara~" pinta Kyuhyun dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Sungmin menatap kaki Kyuhyun yang masih berada di posisi awal saat menahan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, heh!"

BRAK!

"Arrgghh!"

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul~

Aku usahain nih update lagi soalnya di demo sana-sini T_T

Mau sedikit curhat, aku agak sedih sih ngeliat review chapter ini yang menurutku menurun di banding chapter kemaren. Ini gara-gara aku bilang gak bisa update kilat atau gara-gara ceritanya ngebosenin ya? Maklum chingudeul, aku masih abal untuk urusan bikin FF bagus. Tapi buat yang tetep meninggalkan jejaknya di tiap chapter aku ucapin makasih banyak *pelukerat* Keep review ya chingudeul..

Buat new readers hopeless bisa ninggalin reviewnya di tiap chapter tapi biar begitu makasih udah mau baca ceritaku *bow*

Euuunnngggg, aku baru liat jumlah viewers ini FF loh! Dan ternyata jumlahnya 10,125 viewers. Oh readersku tercinta yang lain lagi ngumpet dimana? ayolah sayang tinggalkan jekak kalian, nanti dapet ciuman gratis dari biasnya masing-masing. XD

Oke! Akhirnya setelah 3 kali puasa dan 3 kali lebaran aku memutuskan untuk menurunkan Bang Toyyib Kyu sebelum aku di demo masyarakat ini FF *plak* Buat yang minta Kyuhyun di turunkan, aku udah turunin Kyupil tuh, nah sekarang aku yang minta reviewnya *laugh*

Aku menulis FF untuk Kyumin jadi tinggalkan jejak kalian buat eksistensi FF Kyumin. Oke chingudeul!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Love, My Kiss, My Heart**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyumin Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Pedo Kyu! Kid Min! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 9**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Ming, kumohon sayang. Kita harus bicara," bujuk Kyuhyun.

Setelah menguatkan hatinya Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya membuat Kyuhyun bisa sedikit bernapas lega, namun tatapan nyalang Sungmin terus tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, kumohon kita harus bicara~" pinta Kyuhyun dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Sungmin menatap kaki Kyuhyun yang masih berada di posisi awal saat menahan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, heh!"

BRAK!

"Arrgghh!" Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan.

Kakinya terutama dibagian tulang keringnya terasa nyeri bahkan sendi-sendi tubuhnya ikut berdenyut sakit.

"Kyuhyun!" Heechul yang pertama kali bergegas saat mendengar erangan keras Kyuhyun, langsung menghampiri putra tunggal keluarga Cho itu.

"_Omo! Omo!_" Yoona yang muncul bersama Heechul ikut berseru hebat saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tersungkur di depan lorong kamar Sungmin.

"Ajuchiiiii, ajuchi kenapa?"

_Namja_ tampan itu hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan setelah Sungmin dengan teganya membanting pintu kamar membuat kaki Kyuhyun terjepit hingga namja tampan itu menarik paksa kakinya.

"Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sungmin yang masih berdiri di posisinya hanya bisa menatap kaku tubuh Kyuhyun yang tersungkur di hadapannya, wajah tampan Kyuhyun tampak memerah padam menahan sakit.

"A-aku~" Sungmin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Sebenarnya dia tak berniat membanting pintu kamarnya, dia hanya ingin menakuti Kyuhyun namun dia tak menyangka Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya memiliki gerak refleks yang sangat bagus justru tidak memindahkan kakinya sama sekali.

"_Eomma,_ aku-"

"Lee Sungmin ini tidak lucu, kau mengerti!"

Sungmin berjengit kaget, Heechul membentaknya sekeras itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu~" lirih Sungmin, perasaan bersalahnya makin kental saja saat Heechul bergerak sedikit menyingkap celana Kyuhyun guna melihat kaki yang menjadi korban bantingan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"_Aigo oppa!_" seru Yoona saat melihat betis Kyuhyun dihiasi warna ungu kebiruan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau merasa seluruh sendimu berdenyut?" tanya Taecyeon serius membuat Sungmin menatap bingung sekaligus khawatir ke arah Taecyeon dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun gusar, memangnya Taecyeon tidak bisa melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku rasa memar di kakimu cukup serius, saat ke rumah sakitpun jalan satu-satunya sudah pasti amputasi."

"APA?"

Semua menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang berseru kaget dengan tampang benar-benar shock.

"Temanku pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama denganmu, Kyu. Dan dia benar-benar diamputasi," lanjut Taecyeon membuat Sungmin mendadak pucat pasi.

'Tidak! Tidak!' jerit Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun diamputasi? Dalam mimpinya sekalipun Sungmin tak pernah membayangkan itu.

"Kalau tidak ke rumah sakit kau bisa lumpul total," tambah Taecyeon memperkeruh suasana.

Dihadapkan pada situasi yang benar-benar memojokkan dirinya membuat Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk sedih, ini salahnya. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini pada Kyuhyun. Seandainya dia tidak bertindak kekanakan mungkin situasi seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Bukankah selama ini yang diharapkannya adalah kedatangan Kyuhyun tapi saat sosok itu datang Sungmin justru melakukan sesuatu yang mencelakai Kyuhyun-nya.

"Ming~" panggil Kyuhyun khawatir.

Hei! Kyuhyun cukup mengerti maksud Taecyeon melebih-lebihkan kondisi Kyuhyun, padahal cukup dikompres dengan air hangat kakinya sudah kembali membaik.

"Hei~" dengan melambaikan satu tangannya Kyuhyun berusaha menarik perhatian Sungmin, namun siapa yang menyangka tepat saat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya setetes air mata bersalahnya meluncur bebas dari foxy eyesnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun dalam posisinya.

"Ming, kena-"

BRUK!

"Hiks~ maaf Kyunnie, aku- hiks~ aku tidak bermaksud~"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpekur di tempatnya. Sungmin tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat Kyuhyun sambil menangis terisak-isak memohon maaf.

"Maaf, maaf~"

"Hei~ _uljima_ Ming," bujuk Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin yang masih bergetar karena isakannya.

_Oh my!_ Demi apa Sungminnya yang dingin ini masih sama polosnya dengan Minnienya dulu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin kemudian menangkup wajah cantik yang basah dengan air mata itu. Sungminnya masih cantik, manis dan imut seperti dulu.

"_Gwaenchana,_ aku baik-baik saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum tampannya.

"Tidak, Taecyeon_ hyung_ bilang-"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya asal kau yang mengobati aku tidak akan di amputasi," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Tacyeon di balik punggung Sungmin.

"_Jinjja?_"

"_Ne._"

"_Geurae,_ kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cukup kompres kakinya dengan air hangat," celetuk Taecyeon tiba-tiba.

GLEK!

Suami Yoona itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat tatapan sinis Yoona, Kyuhyun maupun Heechul menghujam kearahnya.

Sungmin langsung melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tadi kata _hyung-_"

"Ah, maksud _hyung_ kening Taemin yang haarus di kompres air hangat, tadi dia tak sengaja membentur meja," ralat Taecyeon kaku.

"Eoh?" Taemin membeo bingung. Kenapa namanya dibawa-bawa.

"Iya kan sayang? Jangan sedih nanti_ appa_ belikan susu pisang yang banyak untuk Minnie."

Mendengar sogokan-sogokan yang akan diterimanya membuat Taemin melupakan kebingungannya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali memasang wajah kesakitan.

"A-aku harus apa sekarang?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Bantu Kyuhyun_ oppa_ berdiri, Min," jawab Yoona mewakili.

Sungmin langsung bergegas bangun kemudian membantu tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya untuk berdiri, _namja_ manis itu langsung memapah Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

Hankyung yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Yah, setidaknya, dalam hati kecil putranya itu Hankyung melihat Sungmin masih sangat mengharapkan Kyuhyun, terkadang apa yang kita katakan tidak sejalan dengan apa yang kita rasakan.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun tampak duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin. Di bawahnya terlihat Sungmin tengah mengompres kaki memar Kyuhyun sambil mengintip ke arah wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak mengernyit setiap Sungmin menyentuh kaki di bagian tulang keringnya.

"_Ajuchi_ kenapa kakinya di gambal pake clayon?" tanya Taemin dengan mata mengerjab-ngerjab lucu. Sejak tadi bocah bermarga Kim itu enggan meninggalkan kamar Sungmin walaupun Yoona dan Heechul sudah memaksanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Taemin.

"Ini bukan digambar sayang," jelas Sungmin halus.

Lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Sungmin benar-benar terkesan sangat menyayangi keponaknnya ini.

"Teluc?"

"Eung, ini namanya sakit," jelas Sungmin sekenanya.

"Eoh? Biacanya kalo Minnie cakit, _eomma_ komplecnya dicini bukan dicitu," ucap Taemin sambil menunjuk keningnya kemudian menunjuk kaki Kyuhyun.

"Itu beda _chagi._"

"Apa bedanya _gomo?_" kejar Taemin.

Sungmin hanya melirik Taemin kemudian mengelus sayang kepala keponakannya.

"Bedanya kau terlalu cerewet," canda Sungmin sambil menyentil hidung Taemin pelan.

Taemin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian memeluk leher Sungmin dari belakang dan bergelayut manja disana.

"Bial caja, Minnie kan gak tau," bantahnya sambil mulai mencium-cium wajah Sungmin seperti yang dilakukannya saat tengah bermanja-manja pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat pemandangan itu, sifat posesifnya mendadak muncul ke permukaan. Matanya langsung menyipit beberapa centi saat melihat Sungmin tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah Taemin.

"Ehem!"

Sungmin maupun Taemin langsung mengangkat kepala mereka dan menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa bisa ber-dehem sekeras itu.

"_Ajuchi_ kenapa?" tanya Taemin bingung.

"_Gwaenchana,_" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Namja tampan itu langsung mengalihakan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ah! _Gomo_ waktu itu kan pelnah tunjukin poto cuaminya _gomo_ cama Minnie, telnyata milip cama _ajuchi_ loh!" kata Taemin heboh.

Namun kehebohan Taemin yang biasanya akan terdengar sangat lucu untuk Sungmin, kali ini tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali. Apalagi saat pandangannya menangkap wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum misterius kearahnya dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"Ya kan _gomo?_ Minnie cudah celita loh cama _ajuchi,_ iya kan_ juchi?_"

"_Ne,_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa.

"_Ani_ Minnie-ah, _samchon_ tidak pernah seperti itu," elak Sungmin sambil buru-buru menyelesaikan kegiatannya mengompres kaki Kyuhyun.

"Ich! Kok _gomo_ boong cih? Katanya gak boleh boong," kejar Taemin makin memojokkan Sungmin.

"Nanti kita bicara soal ini _chagi,_ sekarang ikut _samchon,_ sejak tadi _eomma_mu terus memanggilmu."

"_Chileo! Chileo!_ Kemalen Minnie cudah janji mau tunjukin poto cuaminya _gomo_ cama _ajuchi,_ cekalang mana potonya?"

"Minnie, foto apa sih? _Samchon_ tidak tau," elak Sungmin berusaha memberi isyarat pada Taemin agar berhenti menanyainya. Namun, kepolosan bocah 4 tahun itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin mengutuk Taemin saat ini.

"Kayaknya Minnie pelnah liat dicana deh," masih dengan gigihnya Taemin berusaha menunjukkan bukti ucapannya pada Kyuhyun. Taemin tentu ingat apa yang Kyuhyun janjikan padanya jika ia berhasil menunjukkan foto itu pada Kyuhyun. Memikirkan itu mebuat Taemin makin semangat membongkar laci meja belajar Sungmin.

"Minnie!"

"Biar saja Ming, Taemin tidak akan menemukannya karena kau tak mungkin menyimpan fotoku kan?" ucapa Kyuhyun santai.

'Tapi aku menyimpannya bodoh!' jerit Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Bukan begitu-"

"Nah!"

'Oh tidak!' batin Sungmin saat melihat Taemin mulai mengibas-ngibaskan foto Kyuhyun yang memang Sungmin simpan sejak dulu. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar lebih hebat dibanding saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Jika saat itu Sungmin bisa mengatakan dia tak butuh Kyuhyun kemudian berlari menghindari Kyuhyun, namun dengan kondisi yang tertangkap basah tengah menyimpan foto orang yang katanya Sungmin benci, tentu tidak lucu lagi ceritanya, mau dikemanakan harga dirinya?

"Nih _ajuchi,_ milip kan?" kata Taemin sambil menunjukkan foto laknat –menurut Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap foto yang Taemin tunjukkan. Itu fotonya sebelas tahun yang lalu. Dia masih mengenakan seragam SMA, _namja_ tampan yang kini berusia 29 tahun itu tersenyum saat melihat tubuhnya yang benar-benar kurus saat itu.

'Lebih tampan saat ini,' batin Kyuhyun narsis.

"Jadi ini suami Minnie _gomo?_" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersindir.

"_Ne,_ ini cuaminya Minnie_ gomo,_ tampan kan_ juchi?_"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"_Ne,_ sangat tampan. Lebih tampan siapa dengan _ajushi?_" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Taemin langsung berseru.

"Lebih tampan _ajuchi_ doongg! Ya kan_ gomo?_"

"Tidak! Lebih tampan suamiku!" ketus Sungmin kemudian meninggalkan dua orang _evil_ itu di dalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mulai tertawa keras saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang menahan marah dan malu seolah-olah dirinya tertangkap basah tengah mencuri.

"Kau masih polos, Ming~" kata Kyuhyun di sela-seka tawanya.

"Manah es climnya? _Ajuchi_ kan cudah janji," tagih Taemin sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"Apa? Kau mau ice crem? Susu pisang?"

"_Ne!_ Minnie mau cemuanya!" seru Taemin gembira.

"_Geurae,_ karena kau sudah jadi anak baik. Ayo kita pergi sekarang," kata Kyuhyun langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menuntun Taemin. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya tulang keringnya masih sangat nyeri dan terasa sakit saat dipaksa untuk berjalan. Tapi, mengingat janjinya pada Taemin, Kyuhyun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berjalan, lagipula sepertinya Taemin bisa diajak kerjasama untuk meluluhkan hati Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin yang masih kesal dengan Taemin dan Kyuhyun –ah lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun, memilih kembali ke mengunci diri di kamarnya setelah Kyuhyun dan Taemin pergi, _namja_ manis itu tampak berbaring santai sembari menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

'Bodoh!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Seandainya saja waktu itu dia tak menceritakan perihal foto Kyuhyun pada Taemin, sekarang dia pasti masih punya muka untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana caranya menatap dan berbicara pada Kyuhyun seolah-olah dia tak membutuhkan sosok jangkung kelahiran Februari itu.

"Seharusnya waktu itu aku buang saja fotonya," sesal Sungmin sambil menggulingkan-gulingkan tubuhnya dengan sebal di atas ranjang.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"

"Minnie!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Minnie! Minnie!"

Sungmin yang tengah dalam kondisi galau berat dan berusaha mencari ketenangan dengan mengasingkan diri, langsung memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan brutal oleh sosok yang sudah sangat Sungmin kenal tabiatnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Tidak bisakah satu hari ini saja tak ada yang mengganggu hidupku," erang Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul bantalnya.

"Minnie! Minnie-yah!"

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Min-"

CKLEK!

"_YA!_"

Dua sosok pelaku penganiaya pintu itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat Sungmin berteriak gusar dan menghujamkan tatapan dinginnya. Sungguh Sungmin tak mengerti dengan dua sahabatnya ini, jangan-jangan benar apa yang dikatakan Kibum, Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah dua bocah berusia 6 tahun yang terperangkap dalam tubuh _namja_ berusia 17 tahun. Selalu kekanakan!

"_Annyeong~_" sapa Eunhyuk takut-takut, bahkan _namja _ber_gummy smile_ itu memaksa tangan Donghae untuk ikut melambai-lambai menyapa Sungmin yang masih setia memasang wajah super dinginnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin _to the point._

"Mau menjengukmu," jawab Eunhyuk cepat di ikuti Donghae yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan surat izin dari sekolah.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Katanya kau tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, jadi sebagai sahabat yang baik kami datang kesini atas perintah pihak sekolah untuk menjengukmu," jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum polos.

Sungmin langsung menatap sinis selembar kertas yang ada di tangan Donghae, entah dua sahabatnya ini terlalu bodoh atau terlalu polos tapi Sungmin cukup tau kalau dua orang ini tengah membohonginya. Sekolah tidak pernah membuat surat perintah seperti apa yang Donghae katakan. Entah apa yang diperbuat dua orang ini sampai sekolah mengijinkannya meninggalkan jam pelajaran.

"Masuk," persilakan Sungmin.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung cekikikan dan melangkah cepat memasuki kamar Sungmin.

"Tadi _ajjuma_ bilang, kue untuk kami akan diantar oleh _maid,_ jadi kurasa kau tak perlu menutup pintu, Min."

Sungmin yang memang berniat kembali mengunci pintu kamarnya sebagai antisipasi agar Kyuhyun tak bisa masuk langsung menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau menutup apalagi mengunci pintunya nanti kau masih harus berdiri untuk kembali membuka pintu," jelas Eunhyuk sambil melempar tasnya ke atas kasur Sungmin.

"Biar saja. Lagipula kau kemari untuk menjengukku atau makan pancake sih?"

"Dua-duanya sih," celetuk Donghae yang langsung kembali mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sungmin.

"Ah –maksudku terserah kau saja, Min, iya kan _chagi?_"

Eunhyuk hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Sungmin.

"Kau masih lemas, Min?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Sungmin sambil melangkah ke ranjangnya.

Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa tidak pergi sekolah? Kau tentu tau pagi ini Baek _seonsaengmin_ sedang mengadakan tes matematika."

"Lalu kau?"

"Kami bisa ikut susulan," jawab Donghae.

"Aku juga bisa ikut susulan," tukas Sungmin cepat.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung mencebikkan bibirnya bersamaan.

"Yasudah ikut saja, kau kan tak punya bocoran soal," kata Eunhyuk santai.

Mendengar dua kata yang menyangkut nilai matematikanya untuk semester ini membuat Sungmin langsung membeliak heboh kemudian menatap kaget ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah melambai-lambaikan kertas soal mereka ke depan wajah Sungmin dengan tawa menyebalkan.

"A-aku mau!"

Eunhyuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian dengan cepat kembali merapikan aset berharganya ke dalam tas.

"_Y-Yah~_ Hyukkie kenapa kau pelit sekali sih!" omel Sungmin sambil menatap kesal Eunhyuk.

"Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan membocorkan soal ini pada siapapun, Min."

"Termasuk padaku? Bukankah katamu kita teman, teman apa kalau sudah begini?" dumel Sungmin masih saja terus melayangkan protes-protesnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Min, seandainya tadi kau masuk datang ke sekolah lalu kembali kerumah, kau juga akan mendapatkan ini."

"Kau pikir aku tidak ingin pergi sekolah? Kalau bukan karena hyungmu yang menyebalkan itu, aku sudah tiba di sekolah bahkan saat kalian masih tidur," jawab Sungmin hiperbolis.

"_Hyung_nya Hyukkie? Maksudnya Kyuhyun _hyung?_" tanya Donghae, sepertinya _namja_ berambut cepak itu selalu sensitif jika mendengar nama Kyuhyun jika disangkut pautkan dengan Sungmin.

"Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini, Min?" kejar Donghae penasaran.

"_Appa_ menyuruhnya untuk mengantarku pergi sekolah, kau pikir itu lucu?"

Eunhyuk langsung membeliakkan matanya sementara Donghae hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

"_Appa_mu? Maksudmu Han _ajushi,_ Min?"

"Kau pikir _appa_ku siapa, Hae? Jangan konyol!"

"Ti-tidak! Maksudku kenapa? Oh- tidak mungkin Han _ajushi,_ Hyukkie pernah bercerita padaku kalau Han _ajushi_ dan Kangin_ ajushi_ tidak setuju soal hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun _hyung,_ bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Hae," lirih Sungmin sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke guling yang sejak tadi dipeluknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang itu suka sekali memainkan perasaanku."

Donghae hanya bisa diam mendengarkan Sungmin, jarang-jarang sahabat imutnya ini mau berkeluh kesah seperti ini.

"Kembalinya Kyunnie ke Seoul saja masih mengejutkanku, ditambah _appa_ yang bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu antara aku dan Kyunnie dulu. Kalian pikir bagaimana persaanku sekarang?"

Eunhyuk yang berada paling dekat dengan Sungmin hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sungmin untuk sedikit merileks kan sahabatnya.

"_Appa_ sepeti membodohi aku dan Kyunnie, atau mungkin hanya aku yang bodoh disini. Dan kalian tahu?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menggeleng serempak.

"Aku bersikap seolah-olah tak membutuhkan Kyunnie, tapi Taemin justru mengahancurkan _image_ yang sudah susah payah kubangun-"

"-eeemmm, maksudmu Min?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku pernah menunjukkan foto Kyunnie pada Taemin dan mengakuinya sebagai suamiku. Tapi si jamur jelek itu justru mengatakn semuanya pada Kyunnie, aku malu sekali!"

"Bbbbffffttttt," Eunhyuk maupun Donghae langsung menangkup bibir mereka menggunakan telapak tangan agar tawa mereka tak meledak saat itu juga.

"Apa? Kalian mau menertawakanku?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

Masih bertahan dengan posisi membungkam mulut, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menggeleng bersamaan.

"_Ya! Utjima!_"

"Buahahhahahahha!" Donghae yang sudah tak tahan langsung meledakkan tawanya.

Sungmin langsung melemparkan gulingnya tepat ke wajah Donghae sedangkan Eunhyuk langsung mengguling-gulingkan badannya di atas ranjang Sungmin.

"_Ya!_ Keluar dari kamarku!" usir Sungmin mulai berdiri di atas ranjangnya dengan tangan berkacak pinggang.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"_Ne,_ tunggu sebentar!"

Menghindar dari kemarahan Sungmin, Eunhyuk memilih untuk membuka pintu.

CKLEK!

"Kue untuk kami?" tanya Eunhyuk langsung saat melihat tiga orang _maid_ tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sungmin sambil memegang nampan berisi banyak makanan yang sudah Eunhyuk dan Donghae pesan pada Heechul tadi.

"_Jinjja?_ Cepat bawa masuk!" seru Donghae dari dalam.

Sungmin hanya bisa memicingkan sebelah alis matanya melihat tingkah autis dua sahabatnya ini.

'Mau menjenguk apanya!' kesal Sungmin dalam hati.

"Waaaahhhhh! _Ajjuma_ benar-benar membuatkannya untuk kita _chagi!_" seru Donghae lagi saat melihat makanan yang biasanya dimakan untuk porsi_ dinner_ justru Donghae minta saat ini benar-benar Heechul sediakan.

"_AJJUMA! GOMAWO!_"

Sungmin menyumpal telinganya kuat-kuat, dua orang berbeda spesies itu berteriak seperti orang bodoh di kamar Sungmin.

"_YA!_ KELUAR KALIAN!"

Kali ini Sungmin langsung melompat dari kasurnya sambil bergerak menerjang Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang langsung bergerak kabur bahkan menabrak tiga _maid_ itu membuat makanan yang dibawa _maid-maid_ berserakan kemana-mana bersamaan dengan pecahan nampan.

Mungkin Heechul akan memarahi mereka, namun yang Eunhyuk dan Donghae pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa kabur dari mengamankan diri dari kejaran Sungmin sebelum _namja_ manis itu benar-benar menyarangkan satu pukulannya disalah satu tubuh mereka.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Tepat menjelang waktu makan malam Kyuhyun dan Taemin tiba di mansion keluarga Lee dengan dua orang _valet _yang membawa banyak _paper bag._

"_Eomma!_" seru Taemin senang, _namja_ kecil penyuka susu pisang itu terlihat memegang sebuah _cone ice cream._

Yoona yang tengah mengatur posisi meja makan bersama Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Taemin yang belepotan es krim.

"Hei, dari mana saja?" tanya Yoona menyambut anaknya.

"Minnie tadi main ke taman belmain cama _ajuchi,_ Minnie juga beli banyak _ice cleam,_ eung Minnie juga beli cucu picang, pokoknya Minnie beli banyak, Minnie juga beli buat _eomma, appa, meoni, beoji _cama_ gomo,_" celoteh Taemin panjang lebar.

"_Aigo~_ aku yakin tagihan kartu kreditmu akan naik drastis bulan ini _oppa~_"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak-acak pelan surai kuning Taemin.

"_Gwaenchanayo,_ untuk anak sebaik Taemin kurasa tidak masalah."

Oh Kyuhyun-ah! Tidak sadarkah ucapanmu itu melukai sosok yang memang sudah kau buat terluka itu.

Yeah! Sungmin yang awalnya ingin mengatakan pada _eomma_nya untuk makan malam di kamar mendadak terdiam kaku di ujung tangga. Dia memang mendengar deru sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumahnya, tapi _namja_ manis itu mengira yang datang adalah Hankyung atau mungkin Taecyeon karena dua _namja_ itu sering sekali pulang kantor menjelang jam makan malam.

Namun saat visualnya menangkap pemandangan Taemin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan wajah sumringah tak pelak membuat hati Sungmin berdenyut sakit. Ditambah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah begitu mengistimewakan Taemin. Bukankah dulu dia yang di istimewakan Kyuhyun, kenapa sekarang berubah Taemin yang Kyuhyun istimewakan?

Cemburu. Mungkin itu yang bisa diucapkan untuk menggambarkan kondisi Sungmin saat ini.

Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan mencintai orang selain dia. Walaupun saat itu Sungmin belum mengerti sepenuhnya tapi sekarang Sungmin sudah cukup mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan untuknya dulu. Kyunnie-nya yang dulu adalah namja berusia 18 tahun dan mencintai dirinya yang masih berusia 6 tahun.

DEG!

Mendadak jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang. Kyuhyun menyukai anak kecil. Kyuhyun menyukainya saat ia kecil, dan sekarang?

"Dasar pembohong!" geram Sungmin pelan.

_Namja_ manis berusia 17 tahun itu langsung berbalik. Tanpa diperintah titik-titik air matanya perlahan mengumpul dan mulai menjadi genangan kecil di pelupuk mata Sungmin seolah mewakili denyutan-denyutan sakit yang Sungmin rasakan di hatinya.

"Bodoh," ujar Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya membuat air bening itu menetes cepat menghujam lantai dingin tempatnya berpijak.

"Minnie?"

Sungmin cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Heechul yang sepertinya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sejak kapan disitu?" tanya Heechul, kening _halmeoni_ cantik itu tampak berkerut bingung saat melihat sisa-sisa air mata Sungmin yang membasahi bulu mata lentiknya.

"Baru saja," jawab Sungmin singkat. Matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun namun dia langsung memutus pandangannya.

"Kenapa belum siap-siap, Min?" tanya Yoona mengingat malam ini keluarga Lee akan mengadakan makan malam bersama.

"Aku tidak enak badan _noona,_ kurasa aku tidak akan ikut."

"Kau masih lemas Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku kembali ke kamar," pamit Sungmin

"Tapi Min, Donghae dan Hyukkie juga akan ikut makan malam, mereka temanmu, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menemui mereka nanti?"

"Aku akan menelepon mereka untuk mengatakan kalau makan malam bersamanya batal, _noona_ tenang saja," jawab Sungmin cuek kemudian beranjak kembali ke kamarnya sebelum-

"_ANNYEONG!_"

-dua suara menyebalkan itu kembali menyapa indra pendengar Sungmin.

'_Oh god!_ Kenapa dua orang ini cepat sekali jika berurusan dengan makanan!' erang Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Minnie, kami pikir kau membutuhkan ini," kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Eunhyuk tengah melambai-lambaikan kertas soal yang tadi diincarnya.

"Aku tidak butuh! Cepat pulang! Makan malamnya tidak jadi!"

Eunhyuk berjengit kaget mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Minnie, kenapa bicara begitu _chagi?_" tegur Heechul tak suka.

"_Ya _Lee Sungmin, aku dan Hyukkie _chagi _sudah bersusah payah kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambilkan soal ini untukmu, kalau kalu tidak mau yasudah tak perlu mengusir kami dan mengatakan tak jadi makan malam hanya karena ada kekasihmu yang menyebalkan itu!" omel Donghae sambil merebut soal itu dari tangan Eunhyuk kemudian menyimpannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Benarkah kau tak jadi ikut makan malam karena ada aku?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin langsung memutar tubuhnya dan melayangkan tatapan sinisnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kau pikir kau kekasihku? Dalam mimpimu saja kau berpikir seperti itu. Dan kau Lee Donghae! Tutup mulutmu! Aku akan ikut makan malam, kau puas?" kesal Sungmin kemudian melangkah gusar menuju kamarnya.

Jika Donghae tengah ber_high five_ dengan Eunhyuk sambil tertawa bahagia, Kyuhyun justru tengah berdiri diam menatap Sungmin yang perlahan menghilang di puncak tangga.

"Kau harus berusah lebih kuat_ oppa~_" kata Yoona sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

Sementara Heechul tampak menatap iba Kyuhyun. Seandainya surat itu langsung ia berikan pada Sungmin, mungkin situasinya tidak akan sesulit ini.

Sepertinya dia harus membujuk Hankyung untuk menyerahkan surat Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Aku mengerti, mungkin Sungmin masih sangat kecewa padaku."

"Baguslah jika kau tau itu," celetuk Donghae sambil mencomot beberapa kue yang ada di meja makan.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin ingin rasanya dia menekuk-nekuk wajah sok Donghae. _Namja_ cadel itu terus saja menghakimi Kyuhyun, dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Bocah! Diam saja kau!" gertak Kyuhyun.

"Ya _hyung!_ Kenapa kau memarahi Donghae?" bela Eunhyuk kesal.

"_Mwo?_ Aku _hyung_mu seharusnya kau membelaku, Hyuk!"

"Hyukkie mencintaiku jadi dia membelaku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku, beda dengan _hyung_ yang seenaknya meninggalkan Minnie," ejek Donghae.

Kyuhyun meringis pelan. Dua _namja_ di hadapannya ini benar-benar kelewat mengesalkan.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku tidak akan membujuk _samchon_ku untuk mengirim Hyukkie keluar negeri?"

Donghae terhenyak, gertakan Kyuhyun cukup membuat wajahnya perlahan memucat.

"_Ya! Hyung_ jangan macam-macam!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa, heh? Sebaiknya kalian berbaik-baiklah padaku."

Eunhyuk langsung melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau dan Kangin _samchon _sama saja!"

"Yeah! Aku memang putranya. Kau tau itu dengan pasti kan, Hyukjae?" sahut Kyuhyun dengan tengilnya.

"_Ya!_ Aku tidak mau_ hyung!_"

"Tergantung nanti, selama kau dan kekasihmu itu tak memperburuk_ mood_ ku, kurasa aku akan berpikir ulang soal ini."

Tak mau kalah dengan ancaman yang Kyuhyun buat, Donghae juga terlihat menyipitkan matanya sambil bersiap menyerang Kyuhyun dengan kata-katanya.

"Ya, orang dewasa memang suka mengancam. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Minnie sangat mencintai orang menyebalkan sepertimu_ hyung_ jelek. Seharusnya Minnie kujodohkan dengan _namja_ yang baik dan tidak suka mengancam, kurasa di sekolah masih banyak orang yang sesuai dengan tipe pilihanku."

"Jangan macam-macam, Lee Donghae! Mau mati heh?"

.

**~(*o*)~**

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya saat melihat orang-orang menyebalkan yang berkumpul di rumahnya. Suasana yang terkesan seperti pesta perayaan ini membuat Sungmin ingin sekali mengumpat siapapun yang mengatakan kalau ini hanya makan malam bersama.

Jiwa anak bungsunya mendadak menguar saat Heechul justru lebih memperhatikan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sejak tadi meminta ini dan itu sesuka hati.

'_Eomma_ lebih sayang pada mereka di banding aku,' batinnya mulai manja.

"_Ajuchi,_ Minnie mau yang itu~" kata Taemin. Lagi-lagi keponakan yang dulu menjadi sekutunya ini justru beralih menjadi saingannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Dan sialnya lagi Yoona maupun Taecyeon tak peka sekali dengan ketidaksukaan Sungmin jika Taemin terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Seharusnya _noona_nya atau kakak iparnya itu menjauhkan Taemin dari Kyuhyun. Begitu pikir Sungmin. Kekesalannya makin memuncak saat orang-orang yang dulu begitu menyayanginya seperti Siwon, Yesung dan Ryeowook juga heboh mengerubuti Taemin. Minus sang _snow white_ Kibum yang memilih fokus dengan makanannya.

'Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyayangiku lagi,' batin Sungmin sedih.

"Minnie-ah, kenapa hanya makan itu?" tanya Leeteuk menyadarkan Sungmin dari gerutuan-gerutuan dalam hatinya.

"_Ne?_" tanya Sungmin balik sambil menatap bingung Leeteuk.

"Kenapa hanya makan itu_ chagi?_" ulang Leeteuk sambil menghampiri Sungmin setelah melayani suaminya.

Semua orang mendadak menatap Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu menatap mangkuknya kemudian meringis dalam hati. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai dia tak sadar hanya mengunyah nasi tanpa lauk apapun sejak tadi.

"Oh, na-nanti saja, _ajjuma,_" jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Minnie-ah, kau tidak manis lagi jika kurus seperti itu. Makan yang banyak," komentar Kangin bercanda.

Sungmin makin gugup saja mendengar suara Kangin, apalagi sosok ayah Kyuhyun itulah yang juga ikut andil dalam memisahkan dia dengan Kyuhyun dulu.

"_N-ne, ajushi._"

"Mau ini?" tawar Leeteuk sambil menunjukkan _galbi_ pada Sungmin.

"Minnie mau, _meoni!_" seru Taemin membuat Sungmin yang tadinya berniat menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk langsung melayangkan tatapan kesalnya ke arah Taemin.

TRAK!

"Ya! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, Min! Manja! Kalau kau terus saja mengganggu orang-orang yang memperhatikanku, siapa yang nanti memperhatikanku! Aish! _Jinjja!_"

SRET!

Sungmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya membuat kursi yang tadi dia duduki terdorong dengan kasar. _Namja_ manis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan meja makan menyisakan tatapan-tatapan berbeda dari orang-orang yang ada di meja makan.

"_Eomma~_ hiks~ huwaaaaaaa!_ Gomo_ malah cama Minnie," tangis Taemin meledak seketika.

"Minnie!" panggil Donghae mulut penuh makanan.

"Apa! Pulang sana! Kalian sama saja!" teriak Sungmin kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya.

Donghae yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa melongo dengan tampang bingung.

"Dasar tidak peka," gerutu Kibum sendiri, namun itu cukup menyentak kesadaran Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ tampan itu segera berdiri dari kursinya kemudian bergegas menyusul Sungmin ke kamarnya.

"_Eomma!_ Nanti _gomo_ gak mau tidul cama Minnie lagi, huwaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hei~ jangan menangis _chagi,_ anak baik mana boleh menangis," bujuk Ryeowook.

"_Chileo! Gomoooo!_" teriak Taemin sambil meminta turun dari gendongan Yoona.

.

.

.

Sementara masyarakat di lantai bawah membujuk Taemin untuk berhenti menangis, Kyuhyun tampak membujuk Sungmin.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ming, buka pintunya~" pinta Kyuhyun sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin.

"_GA!_" teriak Sungmin sambil melemparkan benda-benda yang bisa ia jangkau ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kita bicara, ayolah _chagi~_"

Sungmin mengabaikan Kyuhyun,_ namja_ manis itu mulai kelelahan, napasnya memburu, ekspresi sedih, kecewa dan marah tergambar jelas di _foxy eyes_nya.

"Ming, kita harus bicara _chagi,_ jangan terus bersikap seperti ini padaku," erang Kyuhyun mulai putus asa. _Namja_ tampan itu perlahan memutar tubuhnya untuk bersandar di pintu kamar Sungmin. Sikap Sungmin yang terkesan seperti batu yang sulit di luluhkan benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Jika kau terus menghindar seperti ini, apa yang harus ku jelaskan. Kumohon mengertilah, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk terus bersamamu~"

DEG!

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul~ *lambai-lambai bendera JOYers*

Ada yang nungguin ini FF gak ya? *gak ada*

Mian ya, gak bisa update kemaren malem, jadwal kuliah kalo hari rabu dari pagi sampe maghrib, jadi gak ada waktu ngetik

Buat Miinalee aka Fiqoh eonni, mian hobaemu ini masih belum bisa bikin M-Preg, butuh bertapa ke gunung kelud dulu *bletak*.

Buat yang udah review di chapter 8 makasih ya chingu *kisseu* buat new readers yang udah meninggalkan jejak juga makasih *peluk* dan buat new readers yang bersedia meluangkan waktu dan tenaga buat review di tiap chapternya makasih ya chingu *bowkisshug* buat new readers juga makasih, aku juga sayang kalian kok *peluk* tambah sayang kalo mau ninggalin jejak *modus*

Sedikit bocoran kayaknya ini FF bakal end di chapter depan.

Geuraeyo! NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Love, My Kiss, My Heart**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyumin Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Pedo Kyu! Kid Min! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 10**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ming, buka pintunya~" pinta Kyuhyun sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin.

"_GA!_" teriak Sungmin sambil melemparkan benda-benda yang bisa ia jangkau ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kita bicara, ayolah _chagi~_"

Sungmin mengabaikan Kyuhyun,_ namja_ manis itu mulai kelelahan, napasnya memburu, ekspresi sedih, kecewa dan marah tergambar jelas di _foxy eyes_nya.

"Ming, kita harus bicara _chagi,_ jangan terus bersikap seperti ini padaku," erang Kyuhyun mulai putus asa. _Namja_ tampan itu perlahan memutar tubuhnya untuk bersandar di pintu kamar Sungmin. Sikap Sungmin yang terkesan seperti batu yang sulit di luluhkan benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Jika kau terus menghindar seperti ini, apa yang harus ku jelaskan. Kumohon mengertilah, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk terus bersamamu~"

DEG!

Sungmin terpekur di tempatnya, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya saat mendengar kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan diakhir tadi.

'Apa dia akan pergi lagi?' batin Sungmin mulai menatap gelisah pintu kamarnya.

"Ming~ kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini, jika kau memang sudah tak menginginkanku lagi, untuk apa aku disini? _Appa_ pasti menyuruhku kembali ke New York."

Kegelisahan Sungmin makin menguat saja mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, bola mata _namja _manis itu bergerak gelisah dengan wajah yang perlahan memucat. Benarkah Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya –lagi? Kalau memang begitu, untuk apa dia kembali kesini? Untuk apa dia menemuinya jika akhirnya Kyuhyun akan kembali meninggalkannya?

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu? Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja! Kau pikir aku akan menahanmu? Untuk apa kau bicara seolah-olah kau sedang meminta ijinku padahal saat itu kau juga pergi seenaknya. Pergi saja sana! Kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusmu!" balas Sungmin setengah berteriak walau setelahnya _namja_ manis itu menggigit kuat bibirnya, apa yang dia ucapkan benar-benar bertentangan dengan hatinya.

'Lee Sungmin kenapa kau bodoh sekali!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun terlihat tengah memukul-mukul kepalanya sambil mengumpat lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun bodoh," katanya kesal.

Niatnya untuk menakut-nakuti Minnie-nya yang polos gagal total. Awalnya Kyuhyun berpikir dengan sedikit menjiplak cara Taecyeon untuk meluluhkan Sungmin adalah cara paling ampuh untuk memancing _namja_ manis itu untuk mau membuka pintu.

"_Aish~ eotteokhe?_" lirih Kyuhyun sambil meninjukan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya.

Bohong besar jika Kangin akan mengirim Kyuhyun ke New York lagi, mengingat perusahaan utama Kyuhyun berada di Seoul, lagipula tujuan utama Kyuhyun kembali ke Seoul adalah Sungmin, bagaimana mungkin _namja_ bersuara _bass_ itu meninggalkan Sungmin lagi.

"_Geurae,_ jika kau memang tak lagi menginginkanku."

Untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun menanti, berharap Sungmin akan berteriak heboh kemudian menahannya, memeluknya kuat-kuat sambil berkata "_gajima_"

PLAK!

Kyuhyun menampar pipinya sendiri saat menyadari khayalannya yang lebih mirip dengan kisah dalam drama-drama romantis yang biasa _eomma_nya tonton.

"_Babo,_" umpatnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun," panggil seseorang membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah merutuki kegagalannya langsung memasang pose _cool_nya saat melihat Hankyunglah yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"_Ne, ajushi?_"

Hankyung menatap pintu kamar Sungmin kemudian mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun agar ikut bersamanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat, sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar Sungmin sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Hankyung.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih di kamarnya, sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya _namja_ manis itu nampak tengah mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Dari wajahnya tergambar jelas ekspresi khawatir dan gelisah yang tak bisa Sungmin tutupi sama sekali.

'Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar pergi?' batin Sungmin.

"_Ani, ani!_ Tenang Lee Sungmin~ huhh~ tenang~" sambil mengatur deru napasnya Sungmin tampak menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya.

'Terserah dia ingin pergi atau tidak, kau kan tak peduli padanya. Iya kan?'

Sungmin mengangguk yakin sambil menguatkan kepalan tangannya.

'Tapi penyesalan akan datang di kemudian hari, saat penyesalan datang mungkin Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa kau raih, Sungmin-ah~'

"Eoh?" Sungmin membeo di tengah-tengah perang batinnya.

"_Aish! Eotteokhe?_" kesal Sungmin mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"_**Kau sudah berjanji tetap mencintaiku sampai kapanpun. Kau juga sudah berjanji tak akan membuang ataupun melupakan perasaanku. Kau harus menepati itu Ming, apapun yang terjadi kau harus menepati itu."**_

"_**Ne Kyunnie, Ming janji kok. Kyunnie juga gak boleh jauhin Ming ne?"**_

"_**Iya sayang, aku tak akan kemana-kemana."**_

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat, pikirannya kembali dilemparkan ke masa itu. Janjinya pada Kyuhyun dan janji Kyuhyun padanya. Katakanlah Kyuhyun mengingkari janjinya, tapi haruskah Sungmin juga mengingkari janjinya? Tidak, Sungmin tidak akan melakukannya karena kenyatannya sampai saat ini dia tak pernah bisa mencintai siapapun selain 'orang itu'.

"_Andwae~_"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"_Igeo~_" Hankyung menyodorkan sebuah kertas lusuh pada Kyuhyun.

"_Mwoyeyo?_" tanya Kyuhyun bingung walaupun tangannya bergerak untuk menerima kertas itu dari tangan Hankyung.

"Kau bisa melihatnya terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun menatap lipatan ketas ditangannya kemudian mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Hankyung. Entah kenapa dadanya berdebar hebat saat jemarinya bergerak membuka lipatan kertas itu, matanya mulai fokus menatap deretan-deretan huruf yang berbaris rapi membentuk berbagai kalimat.

"Bukankah ini~" gumam Kyuhyun. Obsidiannnya bergerak menelisik tulisan paling akhir di kertas itu.

"Suratku?" monolog Kyuhyun saat pandangannya menangkap nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' lah yang tertanda sebagai penulis surat itu.

"_Ne,_ itu memang suratmu. _Ajushi_ belum memberikannya pada Minnie sampai saat ini."

"Mwo!" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya jengkel. Kepalanya beralih menatap apapun selain wajah Hankyung, rasanya ingin sekali memukul wajah oranng tua Sungmin itu namun mengingat dirinya masih menjunjung tinggi sopan santun membuat Kyuhyun menepis jauh emosinya yang sudah meluap.

"_Wae?_" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar.

Hankyung tersenyum kecil.

"Saat itu Sungmin masih belum bisa membaca," sahut Hankyung ringan.

'Oh Tuhan!' jerit Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Hankyung dan Kangin sama saja, alasan-alasan konyol selalu mereka lontarkan untuk menyudutkan Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin.

"Lalu-" Kyuhyun kembali menghembuskan napasnya berusaha mengatur nada suaranya yang benar-benar ingin meneriaki Hankyung saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa _ajushi_ tak memberikannya saat Sungmin sudah bisa membaca?" lanjut Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Ini salah satu ujian untuk kalian," ucap Hankyung sambil kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun menahan gemeletuk giginya, emosinya benar-benar sudah di ujung tanduk. Sambil mengatur deru napasnya Kyuhyun bergerak memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Hankyung.

"ARRGHH!" teriaknya kesal. Tangannya langsung bergerak memukul segala sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya.

"_Ajushi_ mengerti kau pasti kecewa Kyuyun-ah."

Kyuhyun diam, tak berniat menjawab ucapan Hankyung karena dia yakin seratus persen jika ia menjawab ucapan Hankyung yang keluar adalah teriakan marah ataupun bentakan kasar untuk Hankyung.

"Awalnya _ajushi _berniat menyimpan surat ini seterusnya, tapi untuk saat ini _ajushi_ rasa kau membutuhkannya."

"Ya, aku membutuhkannya," sahut Kyuhyun tak jelas.

Hankyung mengerti Kyuhyun tengah kecewa bahkan marah pada Hankyung. Tapi pemuda yang sangat mencintai putranya itu tampak menahan kuat letupan amarahnya.

"Maaf," ucap Hankyung sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, deru napasnya berangsur stabil sebelum akhirnya_ namja _tampan itu berbalik menatap Hankyung mengangguk halus.

"_Ne, ajushi. Gomawo._"

Hankyung kembali menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Lelaki ini benar-benar sudah dewasa.

"_Geurae,_ sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam," ajak Hankyung.

Dua _namja_ tinggi itu langsung melangkah menuju ruang keluarga.

Kyuhyun melihat _hyungdeul_nya tengah sibuk membujuk Taemin yang sepertinya masih menangis karena Sungmin memarahinya tadi.

"Darimana _hyung?_" tanya Kangin saat melihat Hankyung muncul bersama Kyuhyun.

"Hanya ada urusan dengan CEO muda itu," canda Hankyung sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Kangin mengangguk paham.

"Kau boleh percaya atau tidak Chullie, tapi sejak kepulangannya ke Seoul putraku belum memelukku sama sekali," sindir Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menghampiri ibunya kemudian memeluk hangat sosok yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Semua orang menatap moment bahagia ibu dan anak itu sambil tersenyum cerah.

"_GAJIMA!_" teriak Sungmin.

Semua orang menatap bingung ke arah Sungmin yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru pasca berteriak keras entah pada siapa.

"_Jebal gajima,_" ucap Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk menatapnya.

Suara _namja_ manis itu bergetar, napasnya tampak memburu cepat menggambarkan betapa takutnya Sungmin saat ini.

Kyuhyun berseru menang dalam hatinya.

"_Chagi, waeyo?_" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

Sungmin menatap orang-orang yang juga tengah menatap bingung ke arahnya. Kenapa orang-orang menatapnya seperti orang bodoh?

"_Ya! Gajima?_ Siapa yang akan pergi Min?" tanya Eunhyuk blak-blakan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu masih berdiri di dekat Leeteuk. Bukankah tadi _namja _itu tengah berpamitan pada orang tuanya, kalau tidak kenapa Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk seolah-olah dia akan pergi lagi.

'Atau hanya perasaanku saja?' ringis Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Minnie-ah _gwaenchana?_" tanya Heechul turut bingung apalagi melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang tengah meringis sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Lee Sungmin!"

"_Ne!_" sahut Sungmin kaget. _Namja_ manis itu gelagapan dan menoleh cepat ke arah Kibum.

Dejavu. Itulah yang pertama kali melintas dipikiran Sungmin, Kibum pernah meneriakkan namanya keras-keras saat Sungmin tengah fokus melamun padahal Kibum sedang melakukan absensi kelas.

"_Ya hyung!_ Apa sih!" kesal Sungmin.

Kibum mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian melirikkan matanya ke arah Heechul diikuti Sungmin yang juga mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ibunya.

"_Ne eomma?_"

"Kau kenapa, _chagi?_ Siapa yang akan pergi? Apa kau mengalami mimi buruk?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-aku tidak tidur," sangkal Sungmin pelan.

"Lalu?" sahut Kyuhyun ikut bertanya.

Sungmin langsung menautkan alisnya mendengar suara Kyuhyun, kenapa orang itu bertanya seolah-olah tidak ada yang aneh.

"_YA!_ Kau bilang_ ajushi_ akan menyuruhmu kembali ke New York, kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku, kenapa sekarang kau bersikap seolah-olah kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku!"

"Aku? Menyuruh Kyuhyun kembali ke New York? Untuk apa?" tanya Kangin bingung saat Sungmin bicara dengan membawa-bawa dirinya.

"Kau membohongiku?"

Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati Sungmin namun _namja_ manis itu mendorong tubuh tinggi yang berusaha memeluknya itu.

"Kalau kau selalu menghindariku, kapan aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Ming?"

"Memangnya harus dengan cara membohongiku?"

"Memangnya kalau aku tidak berbohong seperti ini kau mau bicara denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"_Ya!_ Aish!"

BUK!

"Kau menyebalkan sekali sih!"

BUK! BUK!

"_Omo_ Minnie-ah!" seru Leeteuk saat _namja_ manis itu memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun dengan buku tebal milik Hankyung yang ada di rak sebelah Sungmin berdiri.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_" Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari pukulan brutal Sungmin di seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Aigo aigo~_" Heechul hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anarkis putranya.

"Biar saja! Kau suka sekali membohongiku!"

BUK! BUK! BUK!

"_Geumanhae Ming, appo!_" seru Kyuhyun sambil melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan Sungmin.

"Ukh! _Ajuchi_ nakal ya cama _gomo._"

BUK! BUK! BUK!

"_Ya_ Taeminnie! Hentikan!" seru Kyuhyn lagi saat Taemin ikut memukulinya dengan bantal sofa.

"_Chileo! Ajuchi_ nakal cama _gomo,_"

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Sungmin berhenti memukul Kyuhyun,_ namja_ manis itu menatap Taemin yang terlihat semangat sekali memukul Kyuhyun dengan tuduhan telah berbuat nakal terhadap Sungmin.

"Eoh?" Taemin membeo, melihat Sungmin berhenti diapun ikut berhenti.

"Eh?_ Ajuchi_ cudah gak nakal lagi ya _gomo?_" tanya Taemin sambil menatap lucu Sungmin.

Taemin hanya anak kecil yang belum mengerti apapun, rasanya konyol sekali jika Sungmin cemburu kepada keponaknnya yang imut ini. Mengingat Taemin yang selalu berusaha mirip dengan Sungmin, seharusnya Sungmin tahu bahwa Taemin hanya ingin mirip dengannya. Jika Sungmin menyukai ini, Taemin juga menyukai ini. Sungmin sinis terhadap Yoona, Taemin juga sinis terhadap ibunya. Dan sekarang, saat Sungmin memukuli Kyuhyun, Taemin berpikir Sungmin tengah menghukum Kyuhyun karena telah berbuat nakal, jadi agar dia mirip dengan Sungmin, dia harus ikut menghukum Kyuhyun.

"_Gomo?_"

Sungmin tersenyum menyadari kekonyolannya, _namja_ manis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk Taemin.

"_Mian,_" ucap Sungmin.

Taemin balas memeluk Sungmin.

"_Ne,_ Minnie gak pelnah malah cama_ gomo,_ yang cuka nakal kan _eomma,_" sahut Taemin membuat Yoona meradang.

"_Ya_ Minnie-ah! Kenapa membawa-bawa _eomma_ dalam masalahmu? _Aish!_ Anak ini!"

"Ming~"

"_Waetto?_ Diam saja kau!" sahut Sungmin cepat.

"Tidak! Ayo kita bicara."

"_Shireo!_"

"Min, biarkan Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya," ucap Hankyung seolah-olah memerintah Sungmin.

"Lagipula kau beruntung bisa bicara empat mata dengan CEO muda paling berpengaruh Korea," tambah Taecyeon.

"Ah _ne, chukkaeyo_ Kyuhyun-ah. _Ajushi_ salut padamu," tambah Hankyung.

"_Gomawo ajushi,_ ini juga karena Yesung _hyung_ dan Siwon_ hyung,_" ujar Kyuhyun seolah punya maksud lain.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

GLEK!

Yesung dan Siwon yang awalnya asik mendengar banyolan Donghae langsung menelan ludahnya gugup saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa _chagi?_" sahut Yesung cepat.

"Katakan!" desis Sungmin tajam. Kenapa dia mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan disini? Atau jangan-jangan tiga sekawan ini memang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ming-"

"_Shut up, Mr._ Cho! Aku tak bicara padamu!" sela Sungmin cepat.

"Bi-biar aku saja," ujar Siwon terbata.

Sungmin beralih menatap Siwon.

"Kami –eum maksudnya aku, Yesung _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya kami bersama selama 11 tahun ini. Ah –maksudnya kami berkuliah di tempat yang sama dan membangun bisnis bersama, jadi-"

GLUP!

Siwon urung melanjutkan penjelasannya saat pandangannya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Kibum yang tengah menatap sinis ke arahnya seolah-olah Siwon adalah mangsa yang harus dilenyapkannya sekarang.

"_Ya~_" bujuk Siwon berusaha merangkul Kibum, namun si _snow white_ itu langsung menepis tangan Siwon.

"Jadi selama aku bercerita soal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kau hanya berpura-pura sedih heh? Kau membohongiku kuda jelek!" umpat Kibum lalu menginjak keras kaki Siwon.

"Oh, Wookie –aku.." Yesung juga ikut berbelit-belit berusaha memberikan penjelasan.

"Pantas saja kau sulit sekali untuk pulang ke Seoul. Kau bilang di Jepang kan? Kenapa kau selalu bersembunyi di balik tampang _babo_mu itu sih _hyung?_ Dasar pendusta!" sembur Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas, setidaknya bukan hanya dia yang di acuhkan.

"_Aigo~_ apa semua orang dewasa seperti itu ya? Berbahaya sekali~" komentar Donghae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk setuju sambil terus mengisi mulutnya dengan makanan.

Sungmin mendengus gusar lalu beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik pergelangan tangannya yang tampak benar-benar kecil dan hangat dalam genggaman telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maumu Tuan?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Kau tak mengenalku, hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Tidak!"

"Ayo berkenalan!" ajak Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Sungmin keluar rumah mengabaikan teriakan ataupun berontakan Sungmin.

"_Hyung,_ mereka mau apa ya?" tanya Kangin.

"Cho Kangin berhenti mengurusi urusan Kyuhyun!" geram Leeteuk.

"Ehehehe,_ ne yeobo._ Aku hanya bertanya kan _hyung?_"

"_Ne noona,_ Kangin hanya bertanya," bela Hankyung pura-pura setuju.

"_Aish!_ Dua-duanya sama saja!" gerutu Heechul.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Lepas!" Sungmin menyentak kasar tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian berusaha meraih wajah manis yang sangat dirindukannya tapi Sungmin menampik tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" bentak Sungmin dengan nada bergetar, matanya terlihat memerah menahan tangis.

"Hei, aku sudah disini Ming. Maafkan aku," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menyentuh tangan Sungmin namun Sungmin kembali menampiknya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Sungmin benar-benar keras kepala.

"Baiklah, katakan apa yang kau inginkan asal jangan memintaku untuk pergi, jangan memintaku untuk menjauhimu, jangan memintaku untuk berhenti mencintaimu, jangan-"

"Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin."

"Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

"_Ne,_ aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu."

Merasa Kyuhyun terus saja tak menghiraukan umpatannya tangis Sungmin langsung meledak, pertahanannya runtuh juga. Dengan kesal tangannya memukul-mukul keras tubuh Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun terus tersenyum bahkan memeluk erat kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Jahat! Kau jahat Kyunnie! Kenapa meninggalkanku selama ini? Aku kesepian! Aku sendiri! Kau jahat dan aku membencimu!"

"_Mian chagi,_ aku pergi juga untuk kita~"

"Tapi kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku!"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah manis yang basah air mata itu kemudian mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo?_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya. Kertas yang tadi Hankyung berikan pada Kyuhyun kini berpindah ke tangan Sungmin.

"_Igeo mwoya?_" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Kau lihat saja apa isinya," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap ragu ke arah Kyuhyun dan kertas di tangannya hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan Sungmin.

"_Ne,_" lirih Sungmin kemudian membuka lipatan kertas lusuh itu guna melihat sesuatu yang ingin Kyuhyun tunjukkan pada dirinya.

_**Selamat pagi sayang,**_

_**Apa kau sudah mandi? Sudah menggosok gigi? Kalau belum cepat lakukan, aku tak mau punya kekasih pemalas. Hehe. Tapi jika itu dirimu, aku tidak masalah **_

_**Pagi ini jangan menungguku untuk pergi sekolah, pagi besok kau juga harus pergi sendiri ke sekolah, maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu, chagi. Aku harus pergi untuk membawa banyak bunny dan ice cream untukmu. Kau akan menyukainya nanti.**_

_**Ming, kau masih ingat janji kita? Ya, kau tak boleh melupakan apalagi mengingkari janji kita. Cukup aku saja yang melanggar janji kita, tapi kau harus tahu aku melakukan ini untuk kita. Selama aku pergi, kuharap kau tetap menjaga janjimu, **__**tetaplah mencintaiku sampai kapanpun. Kau juga harus berjanji tak akan membuang ataupun melupakan perasaanku. Kau harus menepati itu Ming, apapun yang terjadi kau harus menepati itu.**_

_**Sayang, aku titipkan hatiku padamu. Selama aku pergi kau harus menjaganya karena hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan untukmu saat ini. Selama aku pergi, jadilah Sungmin yang selalu bahagia, jangan cengeng,dan tetaplah tersenyum untuk orang lain**_

_**Jika aku kembali nanti, kau harus bersedia menikah denganku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan! Baiklah, semoga harimu selalu meyenangkan, sayang. Aku pasti merindukanmu. Tunggu aku. Saranghae~**_

_**With love,**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun.**_

Sungmin melipat kembali surat Kyuhyun. Air matanya kembali mengalir mewakili sesak yang terasa menghantam dadanya.

"Ssstt, _uljima. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae~_" ucap Kyuhyun kembali menangkup wajah Sungmin, mengusap air mata mata yang membasahi pipi bulat Sungmin lalu memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekujur wajah Sungmin.

"Aku, hiks~ yang harusnya minta maaf," isak Sungmin.

"_Ne,_ aku tidak pernah marah padamu_ chagi._"

Sungmin menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya. Itu Kyunnie-nya.

"_Bogoshippo,_ Kyunnie~" satu garis air mata kembali turun.

"_Nado chagi, Bogoshipposeoyo my little sweetheart,_" ucap Kyuhyun kembali memeluk erat Sungmin.

.

.

.

Di balik pintu sana, orang-orang usil itu terlihat tengah mengintip Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ukh, becok Minnie mau peluk Minho _hyung_ juga deh!" ucap Taemin.

"Minho? Nuguya _chagi?_" tanya Taecyeon.

"_Namjachingu_ Minnie dong_ appa,_ tingginya cama cepelti Kyu _ajuchi._"

"_MWO?_" Eunhyuk dan Donghae berseru heboh mendengar penuturan Taemin.

"_Ya chagi!_ Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Yoona tak percaya.

"_Wae eomma,_ Minho _hyung namjachingu_nya Minnie kok," jawab Taemin cepat.

"_Aigo_ Minnie! Kenapa kau lebih mirip Sungmin sih! Jangan-jangan kau ini anak Sungmin _samchon,_" ucap Yoona seolah-olah meragukan legalitas putra kandungnya.

"Bial, Minnie mau jadi anak Minnie_ gomo _caja, dalipada _eomma, eomma_ cuka malah celewet lagi," balas Taemin sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"_Ish! Evil_nya ini gen siapa sih?"

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun, kau pikir siapa _yeobo~_"

"_Aigo!_ Benar. Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar anak Kyu _oppa _dan Minnie," gurau Yoona sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi bulat anaknya.

Taemin memilih tak peduli kemudian berlari ke rah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"_Appa! Eomma!_" panggil Taemin menginterupsi acara pelukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Melihat Taemin yang menarik-narik ujung kemejanya, Kyuhyun langsung bergerak menggendong bocah berambut kuning itu.

"Kenapa memanggil kami begitu, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kata_ eomma,_ Minnie itu anaknya Kyu_ appa_ cama Minnie_ eomma,_" ucap Taemin dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tergelak bersamaan.

"_Eomma?_" tanya Sungmin.

"_Ne, wae? Gomo _gak cuka ya?"

"_Ya~ _setelah memanggil _samchon_ dengan sebutan _gomo_ sekarang kau memanggil _samchon_ dengan sebutan _eomma. Samchon_ kan _namja,_ jadi kalau Minnie ingin jadi anak _samchon, _Minnie harus panggil _samchon_ dengan sebutan _appa._"

"Eoh? Macak _appa_nya dua? Catu dong _gomo,_ Kyu _ajuchi_ kan lebih tampan dali _gomo_ jadi Kyu _ajuchi_ yang jadi _appa,_" jelas Taemin.

"Tapi _chagi-_"

"_Wae?_ Cuka-cuka Minni dong!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang tertawa keras sedangkan Sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"_Ne chagi,_ kau pintar sekali sih, sebagai hadiahnya nanti_ appa_ dan _eomma _buatkan_ dongsaeng_ untukmu, _ne?_" canda Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapatkan cubitan keras dari Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin tampak menyamankan diri di atas kasurnya, mata bulatnya yang sejak tadi tak bisa terpejam bergerak menatap jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Sudah tengah malam," lirihnya saat pandangannya menangkap angka duabelas lah yang ditunjuk jarum pendek jam kelinci berwarna pink pastel itu.

Sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya, _namja_ manis itu melirik dua sosok yang tidur di sebelahnya. Dua sosok itu nampak tidur dengan lelap membuat Sungmin meringis iri karena jujur dia benar-benar mengantuk.

Lagi. Kali ini Sungmin merubah posisi tidurnya dengan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap dua sosok yang tengah berkelana di alam mimpinya masing-masing.

"Ming?"

Sungmin yang awalnya memejamkan mata langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh, Kyunnie?" kagetnya.

Kyuhyun tampak mengusap-ngusap matanya guna memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Ah, a-apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sungmin merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian menatap Sungmin.

"_Wae? Motjayo eoh?_" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba tidur sejak tadi, tapi sulit sekali," keluh Sungmin sambil ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu mungkin?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ani, kurasa sejak tadi aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa cepat tidur," jawab Sungmin pelan, matanya melirik Taemin, khawatir bocah penyuka susu pisang itu terbangun juga karena mendengar suaranya.

Yeah, bocah 4 tahun yang kini bertransformasi menjadi anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu memaksa agar Kyuhyun tidur bersama dengan dia dan Sungmin karena biasanya dia tidur bersama Taecyeon dan Yoona.

"Mungkin kau tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu memikirkanku," gurau Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Eoh?" Sungmin membeo bingung, matanya mengerjab lucu saat Kyuhyun melontarkan kalimat yang tak ia pikirkan sama sekali.

"Tidak kok," sahut Sungmin cepat, _namja _manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun saat_ evil smile_ yang sudah sangat lama tak dilihatnya terlukis di bibir Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ kelahiran Februari itu berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat wajah manis Sungmin bersemu merah hanya karena godaan kecilnya. Rasanya ingin sekali menggoda Sungmin agar wajah manis itu semakin memerah karena Sungmin akan terlihat jauh lebih manis saat tengah malu-malu. Namun mengingat Taemin masih berada di antara mereka, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menepis keinginannya.

"Kau harus pergi sekolah kan besok pagi?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mau tak mau menatap Kyuhyun untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat tidur _chagi._"

"Ck!" decak Sungmin sebal.

"Kalau aku bisa tidur tidak mungkin aku masih terjaga seperti sekarang kecuali kau membangunkanku," lanjutnya dongkol.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk mendekat.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengulurkan dua tangannya untuk meraih wajah cantiknya.

"Obat agar kau bisa cepat tidur," kata Kyuhyun kemudian mencium dua kelopak mata Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu berjengit kaget awalnya, namun saat merasakan hangat yang Kyuhyun salurkan untuk tubuhnya Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah," kata Kyuhyun setelah mengecup lama kening Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Dua _namja_ itu kembali berbaring dengan posisi miring dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Di tengah-tengah mereka tampak Taemin yang masih setia memimpikan Minho_ hyung_nya.

"Kalau kau terus menatapku, aku makin tidak bisa tidur Kyunnie," keluh Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk meraih tubuh Sungmin.

"Jangan terlalu jauh, aku sulit memelukmu," katanya.

Sungmin beringsut mendekat saat Kyuhyun terus menarik pinggangnya. Taemin tampak menggeliat pelan saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengapit tubuhnya.

"_Eomma~_" igau bocah imut itu kemudian beringsut menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sungmin sambil memeluk kuat perutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, posisi Taemin yang seperti itu menguntungkan dirinya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung _namja_ manis itu, lantutan lullaby yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan seolah makin mendukung Sungmin untuk segera memasuki alam mimpinya.

"_Jalja~_" bisik Kyuhyun saat mendengar deru napas Sungmin yang berhembus teratur.

Kyuhyun berniat memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur, namun pikirannya masih berputar-putar memikirkan wajah manis Sungmin yang sejak tadi ia pandangi.

Merasa masih ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya, Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya untuk kembali menatap wajah Sungmin. Wajah itu masih sama imutnya dengan wajah Minnie-nya 11 tahun yang lalu, yang membuat berbeda hanya kadar keimutannya makin menanjak drastis. Minnie-nya selalu sempurna bagi Kyuhyun, dia mencintai segala sesuatu yang ada dalam diri _namja_ manis itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku adalah_ namja_ paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa memiliki _namja_ semanis dirimu, Ming," kata Kyuhyun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium singkat bibir tipis Sungmin.

'Seperti pencuri saja,' batin Kyuhyun menertawakan tindakannya sebelum akhirnya kembali memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Minnie! _Ireona,_ sudah siang nak," kata Heechul.

Sejak tadi _maid_ berkali-kali menetuk pintu kamar Sungmin namun tak ada jawaban dari si penghuni kamar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah bangun?" kali ini Heecul bertanya pada Kyuhyun sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin.

Sementara tiga orang penghuni kamar bernuansa putih itu tampak mulai menggeliat saat bunyi ketukan pintu yang dilakukan Heechul makin mengeras dan cukup mengganggu mereka.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Minnie? Bangun sayang, kau bisa telat pergi sekolah,"

Sungmin yang mendengar namanya di panggil langsung mengusap-usap matanya untuk menormalkan pandangannya yang mengabur efek bangun tidur.

"Eung, jam berapa?" katanya sambil menoleh bingung mencari tempat jam dindingnya menggantung.

"Minnie!_ Aigo!_"

Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah pintu padahal keinginannya melihat jam dinding belum terlaksana.

"Jam berapa ini?" satu suara yang sangat Sungmin kenal pemiliknya menyentak kesadaran Sungmin sepenuhnya.

Mata bulatnya menelisik cepat ke sela-sela gorden kamarnya yang telah menampakkan sinar terang menyilaukan.

"Oh, jangan bilang-"

"Jam 7," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin langsung membeliakkan matanya kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Minnie! _Waeyo?_"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup telinganya saat teriakan nyaring Sungmin di padu dengan bunyi ketukan pintu yang Heechul lakukan benar-benar membuat telinganya berdengung sakit.

"_Eommaaaaaaa!_ Jangan belicik!"

'Oh Tuhan!' seru Kyuhyun dalam hatinya saat telinganya makin berdengung karena Taemin ikutan menjerit.

"Minnie, buka pintunya. Ini halmeoni bukan_ eomma,_ buka pintunya nak," kata Heechul.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, sepertinya dia harus bergegas menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum kepalanya ikutan berdenyut nyeri.

CKLEK!

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kalian bangun sesiang ini?" seru Heechul kemudian bergerak cepat memasuki kamar Sungmin, disana tampak Taemin yang asik bergumul dengan selimut tebal milik Sungmin.

"_Aish,_ setiap tidur di kamar Minnie selalu susah bangun," gerutu Heechul sambil menghampiri Taemin.

"_Eomma,_ aku belum menyiapkan seragamku," teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi.

Heechul memutar bola matanya jengah, belum selesai urusan membangunkan Minnie kecil, Minnie besar sudah membuat urusan baru.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melangkah keluar kamar Sungmin.

"_Oppa,_ kenapa kalian baru bangun?" tanya Yoona yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapat tatapan menyelidik dari Yoona.

"_Mwo?_ Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sengit.

Yoona hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taecyeon yang muncul dari kamarnya dengan pakaian kerjanya. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun dan Yoona bergantian.

"Tanya saja pada istrimu," dumel Kyuhyun. Demi apa paginya kali ini benar-benar buruk.

Taecyeon menatap Yoona yang kembali menatap penuh selidik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, _yeobo?_ Apa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun?"

Yoona mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menatap suaminya dan melemparkan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya kepada Kyuhyun _oppa, _kenapa mereka bisa telat bangun. Itu saja," katanya.

"Cih! Apa-apaan cara memandangmu tadi? Kau pikir aku melakukan apa pada Sungmin?" kesal Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak menuruni tangga.

"Bisa saja kan?" sahut Yoona sambil pura-pura membenarkan dasi Taecyeon.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap sengit Yoona yang berpura tak melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku bisa melakukan apa pada Sungmin kalau Taemin ada bersama kami, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena kalian bisa bebas melakukan apapun tadi malam."

"_Ya!_" Yoona langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menatap malu ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku bicara fakta," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yoona yang masih menanggung malu karena ucapan Kyuhyun yang terkesan blak-blakan.

Taecyeon hanya bisa tertawa-tawa menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"_Geureom._ Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah!" ucap Taecyeon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai jawaban sambil terus berjalan ke pintu keluar.

.

.

.

.

Heechul hanya bisa berdecak sebal saat Sungmin mengunyah sarapannya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"Min, kalau kau tersedak tak tak bisa berhenti batuk sampai nanti malam, _eomma_ tidak mau bertanggung jawab," ujar Heechul.

Sungmin meringis pelan kemudian mengangguk.

"_Ne, eomma,_" jawabnya sambil menormalkan gerakan mengunyahnya.

Matanya bergerak menatap pintu mansionnya. Sepertinya si manis berpipi chubby ini tengah menunggu seseorang.

**Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt**

Sungmin langsung meraih ponselnya, matanya membulat heboh saat melihat ID caller si penelepon.

"_Yeoboseyo,_ hyuk?"

'Hai Min,'

"_Eotte?_"

'Yeah, aku berhasil membujuk Baek _seonsaengmin_ untuk mengundur test susulan besok. Kau berhutang banyak hal padaku, Lee Sungmin.'

Sungmin menghela napas lega.

"_Ne,_ aku berhutang banyak hal padamu Hyukkie, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Mungkin bekal, _eomma_ akan membuatkannya dengan senang hati, kau mau?" tanya Sungmin semangat.

'Tidak Min, aku hanya ingin kau cepat sampai sekolah. KAU PIKIR AKU DAN DONGHAE TIDAK LELAH MENUNGGUMU SEJAK JAM 6 PAGI!'

Sungmin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat suara Eunhyuk terdegar menjerit kesal. Bahkan Heechul dan Yoona yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin berjengit kaget saat teriakan Eunhyuk terdengar ke telinga mereka.

"_Aish! Ne!_ Aku pergi sekarang, tidak perlu berteriak, Lee Hyukjae!" balas Sungmin kemudian memutus panggilan.

"Ada apa, Min?" tanya Yoona saat Sungmin kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya.

"_Gwaenchana,_ tadi Hyukkie hanya sedang kesal saja," jawab Sungmin kemudian meneguk susu vanilla nya.

"Aku berangkat," ujarnya sambil meraih tas sekolahnya.

"_Ne,_ hati-hati di jalan," pesan Yoona.

"Kemana Kang _ajushi?_" monolog Sungmin namun Yoona mendengar itu.

"Kang_ ajushi_ sedang mengantar _hyung_mu, dia sedang malas membawa mobil."

"Lalu aku?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Eh?_ Noona_ pikir kau pergi dengan Kyuhyun _oppa,_" sahut Yoona cuek.

"Oh,_ noona!_ Kau pikir Kyunnie tidak punya pekerjaan? Tentu saja dia sedang sibuk! Dasar!"

Yoona hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek membuat Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Supir pribadi Hankyung sudah pasti sedang mengantar _appa_nya. Mobil Yoona pasti Yoona gunakan untuk mengantar Taemin sekolah nanti.

"_Eomma~_" rengek Sungmin.

"_Eomma_ antar kau sampai halte bus, pagi ini _eomma_ ada janji dengan Teuki _ajjuma, eotte?_" ujar Heechul.

Sungmin mengerang frustasi. Dia tidak pernah naik bus sendirian. Satu kali dia naik bus bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae, itupun alasannya untuk seru-seruan. Tapi sekarang? Ukh, rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat jam kelas pertama akan segera di mulai.

"_Annyeong~_" sapa sebuah suara.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan berseru gembira dalam hati saat Kyuhyun tengah melambai kan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kyunnie!" serunya heboh.

"_Ne?_" tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat Sungmin menerjang tubuhnya hingga _namja_ tampan itu nyaris limbung dan terjatuh.

"Antarkan aku ke sekolah, sejak tadi Hyukkie menungguku~"

"Hanya itu? Kupikir apa," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut halus Sungmin.

"_Ja,_ kita pergi sekarang," ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoona dan Heechul.

"Bye~"

Heechul membalas lambaian Sungmin sementara Yoona hanya tersenyum menatap tawa ceria adiknya.

"_Eomma,_ Minnie kita kembali," katanya terharu.

Heechul meraih tangan Yoona kemudian mengusapnya pelan.

"Tuhan juga menganugerahkan Minnie yang lain untuk keluarga kita."

Yoona menatap_ eomma_nya kemudian tersenyum misterius.

"Dan asal _eomma_ tau, cucu _eomma_ juga sedang menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ berusia 16 tahun," ujarnya.

Heechul membeliak.

"_MWO?_"

Oh! Jangan katakan kisah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terulang pada Taemin mereka.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin mendesah frustasi saat melihat pintu gerbang sekolahnya telah tertutup rapat.

"_Ya! Eotteokhe?_" tanyanya sendiri. Wajah manisnya ditekuk berlipat-lipat dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat itu.

"Tenang sayang," hiburnya.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang, Kyunnie. Kau tidak lihat pintunya sudah tertutup, aku tidak mau bertemu Shin _seonsaengnim,_" kesalnya sambil membayangkan wajah Shin _seonsaengnim_ yang tengah marah-marah padanya.

"Tidak akan," kata Kyuhyun tenang.

TIN! TIN!

Seorang satpam tampak muncul dan menatap kaca mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka kaca mobilnya kemudian tersenyum ramah ke arah satpam galak itu –menurut Sungmin dan kawan-kawan.

"Tuan Cho," sapanya kemudian membungkuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjab beberapa saat.

"Sungmin terlambat," ujar Kyuhyun _to the point._

"Ah _ne,_ silahkan masuk."

Tanpa menunggu hitungan ke-tiga pintu gerbang tinggi itu terbuka luas.

"_Gamsahamnida,_" kata Kyuhyun yang justru di balas bungkukan hormat oleh satpam yang usianya Sungmin kira-kira setengah abad.

"Woah, Kyunnie kenal?" tanya Sungmin penasaran mengingat Kyuhyun begitu mudahnya masuk ke sekolahnya hanya dengan bermodal senyum ramah.

"_Ne,_" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo," ajak Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Sudah sampai?" kata Sungmin sambil bergerak melepas seatbeltnya.

Sungmin berniat untuk membuka pintu mobil, namun gerakannya terhenti saat pandangannya tak menangkap sedikitpun gerakan yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kyunnie?" panggil Sungmin saat Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap wajahnya.

'Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati,_ namja_ manis itu bergerak menyentuhkan tangannya ke permukaan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum geli.

"A- ani. Kupikir ada yang salah dengan wajahku," jawab Sungmin kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah polos Sungmin.

"Ya, wajahmu memang salah-"

"Eoh?"

"-karena terlalu manis."

"_Ya!_ Jangan menggodaku, Kyunnie!" serunya malu sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelak lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sejenak Sungmin terpekur sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ming. Sangat."

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdebar hebat. Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya, wangi maskulin ini masih sama seperti 11 tahun yang lalu. Mereka sering berpelukan seperti ini saat itu, Kyuhyun selalu memeluknya dengan hangat sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu mengingatnya.

"_Saranghae~_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukannya,_ namja_ itu mengeratkan pelukannya saat suara lembut Sungmin membelai pendengarannya.

"Terimakasih," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencium pelipis Sungmin. Sungguh menyayangi sosok dalam pelukannya ini.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun kemudian mengenggam tangan kekasihnya dan menciumnya lembut.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi Kyunnie yang mencintaiku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian meraih wajah Sungmin.

"_Morning kiss?_"

Sungmin tergelak, mereka sering sekali melakukan itu tiap pagi 11 tahun yang lalu.

"Apapun untukmu, Kyunnie," jawab Sungmin kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertegun menatap wajah cantik Sungmin dihadapannya, _namja_ itu tak henti-hentinya berterimaksih pada Tuhan yang telah mengirim Sungmin untuk hidupnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya menempel di atas bibir Sungmin, hanya sebatas menempel, ciuman untuk menyalurkan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Dia menyayangi Sungmin dan berjanji tak akan melakukan hal berlebihan sebelum mereka menikah nanti.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya membuat Sungmin membuka matanya saat tak merasakan napas Kyuhyun yang berhembus hangat di sekitar wajahnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Memangnya kau berharap aku menciummu seperti apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tergelak.

Sungmin cepat-cepat memperbaiki posisi duduknya saat menyadari ketololannya.

'Hae dan Hyukkie tidak seperti itu saat berciuman,' pikir Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang berlebihan sebelum kita menikah."

Mendengar kata menikah, wajah Sungmin langsung memerah padam.

TOK! TOK!

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh bersamaan ke arah kaca mobil Kyuhyun yang baru saja diketuk seseorang. Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Aduh, kupikir mereka sudah masuk kelas," ringis Sungmin buru-buru membuka pintu.

Tepat saat pintu mobil Kyuhyun terbuka Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung mengomel panjang lebar.

"Oh Lee Sungmin, kau berhutang lagi padaku, demi apa aku harus mengeluarkan uangku untuk menyuap seorang _office boy_ agar memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam kopi Shin _seonsaeng_ hanya karena menunggumu," omel Eunhyuk.

"_Ne, ne._ Maaf," jawab Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"_Ya hyung!_ Kau harus menjadi wali kami, jelaskan pada_ seonsaeng_ alasan kita terlambat kalau tidak kita bisa diusir mentah-mentah dari kelas," kesal Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya mengengguk-nganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Psstt, siapa yang bersama Sungmin _sunbae?_ Tampan sekali~" _yeoja-yeoja_ yang mendapat jadwal olahraga terlihat berkeliaran di koridor sekolah.

"Iya, tampan sekali~"

Donghae yang biasanya menjadi paling tampan diantara Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengumpat sebal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Besok tidak usah mengantar Minnie,_ hyung!_" sungutnya sebal.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sementara Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hanya bisa cekikikan.

"Dimana kelas kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Satu blok lagi," kata Sungmin sambil mengacungkan tangannya membentuk angka 1.

Kyuhyun terseyum menanggapi tingkah imut Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau manis sekali sih?" puji Kyuhyun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung mencibir.

"Dasar pasangan baru," ejeknya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan dua makhluk menyebalkan itu.

"Yang ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pintu sebuah kelas yang sudah tertutup rapat pertanda pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Tiga_ namja_ berseragam sama itu mengangguk bersamaan.

Kyuhyun sedikit merapikan jasnya sebelum mengetuk pintu.

TOK! TOK!

"Masuk," jawaban terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

CKLEK!

"Selamat pagi, _seonsaengnim,_" sapa Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sela- ah, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Oh, kau_ hyung,_" balasnya saat melihat Kibum mulai berkacak pinggang menatap 3 orang siswanya yang menunduk takut di belakang tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa bisa Kim _seonsaeng_ yang mengajar pagi ini?' batin Donghae.

"Guru Yoon tidak masuk jadi aku menggantikannya," jawab Kibum membuat Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. Dia melupakan fakta kemampuan _'main reader'_ gurunya satu ini.

"Maaf mereka terlambat, tadi ada masalah kecil," ucapa Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya sebal saat beberapa teman sekelas Sungmin memotretnya secara terang-terangan.

"_Omo~_ tampan sekali~"

"Malaikat tak bersayap,"

Kibum memicingkan sebelah alisnya.

'Yang benar saja. Malaikat tak bersayap darimananya? Setan tak bertanduk baru benar,' batinnya saat mendengar pujian konyol muridnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal saat teman-temannya terlalu memuji kekasihnya.

"_Omo! Omo!_ Sungmin _oppa!_ Kyaaaaaaa~" jerit seorang _yeoja_ yang tak sengaja menangkap ekspresi cute Sungmin.

"_YA!_ JANGAN BERISIK!" teriak Kibum membuat suasana kelas langsung senyap.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan membuat keributan lebih lanjut di kelas ini," ucap Kyuhyun sok tampan membuat Sungmin mencubit keras pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Akh!_ Appo chagi,_" keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pinggangnya.

"_Chagi?_" sahut teman-teman Sungmin bersamaan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, cepat pergi sekarang!" ujar Kibum penuh ancaman.

"_Ne, ne, ne._ Aku pergi sekarang," kata Kyuhyun kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.

"Belajar dengan baik, sayang. Aku harus ke kantor," pamit Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Omo! Omo!_ Sungmin-ah!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya mendengar kehebohan kembali terjadi di kelas Sungmin.

"Aku titip kekasihku-"

"KEKASIH?"

"-kalau sampai dia kenapa-kenapa, Hyukkie ku pindahkan ke benua lain," ancam Kyuhyun bercanda.

"_Aish hyung!_ Dasar menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kemudian beralih ke arah Sungmin lagi.

"Aku menjemputmu nanti, _bye~_" kata Kyuhyun kemudian menempatkan ciumannya di kening Sungmin.

"Bye Kyunnie~"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Huwaaaaaa! Sungmin _oppa_ sudah memiliki kekasih!"

Kibum hanya menahan emosinya kuat-kuat, seharusnya tadi dia menemui Kyuhyun di luar saja. Jadi tidak perlu ada keributan yang sangat mengganggunya seperti ini. Oh Tuhan! Mengurus murid-murid yang susah di atur bukan keahliannya sama sekali.

Sungmin mentap minta maaf pada Kibum, suasana kelas jadi seperti ini karena Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Sebaiknya dia tak lagi menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya kesekolah mengingat siswi-siswi di sekolahnya sangat agresif pada _namja _tampan macam Kyuhyun.

'Oh tidak! Kyunnie hanya milikku,' batin Sungmin posesif.

Sepertinya ia harus menjaga ketat Kyunnie-nya agar tak jatuh ke tangan orang lain ataupun pergi darinya lagi. Karena, ya~ dia sangat mencintai _namja_ Cho itu. Mengingat Kyuhyun membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

'Terimaksih Tuhan~'

**END**

Ya, katakan aku garing. Endingnya cuma kepikiran sampai situ chingudeul jadi terima aja ya? *peace* yang minta sequel maaf aku gak bisa buatin sequelnya. Mian, mian, mian.

Ah, terimaksih buat readers maupun siders yang sudah mendukung kelanjutan FF ku selama ini. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian di FF abalku. Aku terharu loh atas apresiasi kalian buat FF-ku *hugkisseubow*

Aku mau sedikit menanggapi review dari,

**Park Minnie: **Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapakan terimakasih buat eonnie karena sudah mau mengoreksi kesaahanku, itu bermanfaat sekali buat aku. Gomawo . Aku minta maaf kalu penulisanku mungkin gak disukai orang lain. Aku mengerti kalau tulisanku banyak typonya dan banyak gak konsistennya mengingat disini aku baru belajar nulis, tapi aku minta maaf dan juga minta tolong jangan bandingkan aku sama author-author senior yang udah kelas atas seperti yang eonnie katakan, jujur saya agak down mendapat kritik sepedas itu, entah saya yang sensitif atau apa. Tapi memang menurutku aku ini masih anak bawang banget dan dibandingkan dengan author senior itu masih gak terpikir sama sekali di otakku. Tapi aku berterimakasih eonnie sudah mau membaca Ffku yang masih jauh dari kesan bagus ini. Gomawo . Untuk selanjutnya aku pasti berusaha menulis dengan baik *bow*

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari author paling sarap sepanjang masa ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di chapter ini. Buat yang follow ataupun fav FF-ku terimakasih banyak, hopeless kalian bisa review walau cuma di chapter terakhir ini *nadahintangan*

**Oiya, minnggu ini aku UTS, doain sukses ya chingudeul. Errr, udah nyiapin FF baru sih, hehe. Tapi gak tau mau di update kapan #bletak**

NEXT!

RCL please~

Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/


End file.
